Le Corbeau Livre II Sang de Dragon
by snakeBZH
Summary: DW. Avril 1982. Un professeur est assassiné dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons. La piste semble mener vers les mages noirs. Pierrick Chaldo, le Corbeau, doit infiltré l'Académie de Magie...
1. Meurtre à Beauxbâtons

**PREFACE : **Deuxième épisode du « Corbeau ». Quel mystère vont encore devoir résoudre Pierrick et Chun ? La série continue et, promis, ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Lâchez des coms et des notes et bonne lecture.

**LE**

**CORBEAU**

**_LIVRE II_**

**_Sang de Dragon_**

** CHAPITRE I : MEURTRE A BEAUXBÂTONS**

Des couloirs de marbres bleus. Des lustres dorés au plafond, éteins à cette heure tardive. Des tableaux dont les personnages dorment, certains ronflant. Rien ne bouge à cette heure ci. La nuit est claire. Une nuit de printemps. Soudain, les personnages des tableaux s'agitent. Des bruits de pas les ont réveillés, des bruits de pas pressés. Quelqu'un qui court. Un homme suant sous sa robe de sorcier bleue, le visage apeuré. Le couloir tournait à gauche. Mais tout d'un coup, un mur surgit et ferma le couloir. Le fuyard frappa le mur de dépit. Il savait qu'il était fini. Il sentit une présence dans son dos.

Un autre homme s'approchait. Il tenait une baguette magique dans sa main. La sueur chaude qui coulait jusqu'à maintenant sur le corps du fuyard fut remplacer par de la froide. La sueur de la peur.

« Je t'avais dit que s'était inutile, dit le poursuivant visiblement satisfait.

-Je ne dirai rien, promit le fuyard paniqué. Je te le promets. Je ne dirai rien.

-Un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui laisserait le mal agir.

-Tu n'es pas le mal.

-Oh que si. Je suis le mal. Le mal incarnée. Tu veux savoir quel est mon but ? Je vais te le dire. Mais c'est un secret. »

Le poursuivant s'approcha du professeur et lui chuchota à l'oreille. Les yeux apeurés du professeur s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Quand le poursuivant s'écarta, ce fut pour lancer un éclair mortel. Le corps s'affaissa sur le marbre azur.

Il ne fut découvert que le matin par une jeune fille de treize ans qui fit une crise de nerf compréhensible…

Chun Yang-Li était une jeune femme comme les autres. D'origine chinoise, elle était inspecteur de police à la criminelle, le fameux 36 quai des Orfèvres. De l'avis de tous, elle était un excellent élément. Son partenaire, Jacques Mareau, était âgé de plus de cinquante ans. Il considérait Chun comme sa fille. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'elle avait des liens avec un autre monde depuis quatre mois.

Chun Yang-Li enquêtait alors sur une série de meurtre de libraire. Des meurtres étranges, les corps ne possédaient aucune marque de violence et ils n'étaient pas morts de crise cardiaque. D'après le légiste, ils avaient l'air d'avoir décidé de mourir. Tout simplement. Un informateur de Chun arrangea un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui disait avoir des informations sur ces meurtres. Mais il s'avéra que cet homme était lui-même un des tueurs. Il tenta de tuer Chun et Jacques à l'aide d'un morceau de bois étrange. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à l'intervention d'un homme tout aussi étrange qui l'élimina. Alors que Jacques ne conservait aucun souvenir de la soirée, Chun se souvenait de tout. Plus tard elle apprit la vérité : ces hommes étaient des sorciers. Ils appartenaient à une communauté secrète vivant parmi les gens normaux ou moldus depuis la nuit des temps. Elle se lia particulièrement avec l'un d'eux, Pierrick Chaldo. Un jeune homme de vingt et un ans au regard sombre cachant un passé plus noir encore. Il était surnommé le Corbeau et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La principale étant qu'il était un animagus, un sorcier capable de prendre à volonté la forme d'un animal. La seconde était qu'aucun des mages noirs ou mangemorts qu'il avait poursuivi ne lui avait échappé, excepté Malgéus, le maître des mangemorts français. Pierrick travaillait au ministère français de la magie, au Département des Chasseurs, les spécialistes du combat anti-mage noir. Il faisait parti de la section spéciale appelé plus communément section S, les agents de terrain et d'investigation de ce département.

Chun était tombée amoureuse de Pierrick quasiment dés leur rencontre, mais elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle comprit toute la peine qu'il traînait en son âme. Pierrick avait perdu ses parents lors du massacre de la communauté magique chinoise. Mais surtout il y avait perdu Su, son grand Amour. Chun ignorait quels sentiments ressentaient le chasseur pour elle. Mais elle se promit d'attendre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de mettre de côté son passé comme ça. Elle avait le temps.

Ce soir, Chun devait dîner avec Pierrick. Elle se montra donc de plus en plus joyeuse à mesure que l'heure de quitter le travail approchait. Jacques le remarqua.

« Et bien, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-C'est une belle journée, souria t-elle.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Qui ?

-Ton petit copain. C'est celui que j'ai vu l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? Le grand avec des cheveux noirs ?

-Il s'appelle Pierrick et on n'est pas ensemble.

-Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait avec une jeune femme délicieuse comme toi ? Il ne serait pas un peu… ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer.

-Je vois. Mais toi t'as déjà l'air bien accro.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ?

-Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Mais il n'est pas un peu jeune ?

-Il a vingt et un ans. J'en ai vingt-trois, ça ne fait pas une grande différence.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait quoi dans la vie ?

-Dis donc, c'est un véritable interrogatoire inspecteur ?

-Je veux juste savoir si tu ne fais pas une erreur.

-Ne t'en fais pas « papa ». D'une certaine manière, on peut dire qu'il fait le même travail que nous. Mais c'est assez compliqué à expliquer.

-Je vois. Et tu le vois ce soir ?

-On va dîner. Je passe le chercher à son travail et on y va.

-C'est toi qui l'a invité ?

-Non, c'est lui.

-Oh, peut-être qu'il veut t'avouer quelque chose, genre que tu lui plais.

-J'espère, mais je ne pense pas, il n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres, en particulier en matière de sentiments.

-Il a l'air bizarre. Alors c'est à toi de faire le premier pas.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, mais je crois que je vais devoir en faire un deuxième. J'y vais. A lundi.

-Passe une bonne soirée et un bon week-end. »

Chun prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers Bobigny. Elle se gara à quelques rues d'un bâtiment délabré dont les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches. Elle s'approcha d'une ancienne ouverture où devait se trouver une porte autrefois, maintenant remplacé par des planches clouées les unes au dessus des autres horizontalement. Elle vérifia plusieurs fois que la rue était déserte et frappa trois fois la planche la plus basse avec le pied, quatre fois la quatrième en partant du bas, une fois la septième et fini par un dernier coup de pied dans celle du bas. Les planches s'écartèrent sur les côtés pour ouvrir le passage. Elle entra et s'arrêta devant un bureau situé tout de suite à gauche derrière lequel un homme rondouillard semblait s'être réveillé en entendant les coups contre le bois. Il tenait dans sa main une baguette et semblait prêt à s'en servir. Les planches refermèrent le passage.

« Bonjour, fit-il. Avez-vous une autorisation d'entrer ?

-Bonjour, la voila. »

Chun lui montra une simple carte de visite d'un magasin de quincaillerie. Le rondouillard l'examina avec attention et d'un sourire ensommeillé, l'autorisa à entrer.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. »

A chaque fois, Chun était émerveillée. Vu de l'extérieur, le bâtiment paraissait petit et délabré. Mais de l'intérieur, une fois passé l'entrée des visiteurs, c'était somptueux et immense. Le Ministère français de la Magie était haut de plusieurs étages et possédait plusieurs ailes. Les différents services de la vie quotidienne et administrative du monde des sorciers étaient tous réunis ici. Le Ministère français de la Magie s'occupait aussi de la sécurité de sa communauté et était garante du secret de son existence aux yeux des moldus. Peu d'entre eux connaissaient l'existence du monde des sorciers et encore moins savaient où se trouvait le Ministère. Le hall de marbre blanc était encore noir de monde malgré l'heure de fermeture approchant. Les agents d'accueil parurent visiblement fatigués de leur journée. Derrière eux, dominait une statue bleue cristalline représentant un sorcier au regard hautain, sa baguette dressée au dessus de sa tête. Connaissant son chemin, Chun ne s'arrêta pas au bureau d'accueil.

Au dessus de la porte de l'aile est, un écriteau indiquait les différents services présents dans cette partie.

« Bureau Central de la Police Magique.

Unité d'Intervention de la Police Magique.

Département des Chasseurs.

Département des Oubliators. »

L'aile est était réservée aux services d'ordres et de sécurité. La Police Magique était en tout point la même chose que son homologue moldue, sauf que les criminelles utilisaient la magie. Les Oubliators étaient chargés de garder le secret de l'existence des sorciers aux yeux des moldus. Les experts en sortilège d'amnésie, en dissimulation et en effacement en tout genre. Les Chasseurs étaient les experts du combat anti-mage noir. Ils s'occupaient de contrer et d'arrêter ou d'éliminer les mangemorts. Depuis quelques mois, le plus grand mage noir qui n'ait jamais vécu disparut dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Ses fidèles déstabilisés ne surent pas exactement quoi faire. Certains dirent qu'ils avaient été obligés d'agir ainsi sous la menace ou sous le sortilège de l'Imperium, le sort du contrôle absolu. D'autres furent arrêtés et envoyés à Fortran, la prison française des sorciers. Mais d'autres continuaient leurs activités, espérant le retour de leur maître : le terrible Lord Voldemort. La plupart de ces derniers s'étaient ralliés à un mage noir d'une puissance terrible surnommé souvent le Voldemort français : Malgéus.

Le Département des Chasseurs occupaient la totalité du premier étage de l'aile est. Au demi palier de l'escalier de marbre noir, le mur était orné du symbole des Chasseurs : une baguette et une épée croisée autour desquelles trois dragons enflammés, représentant les trois sections du département, tournoyaient réellement.

Chun s'arrêta devant le bureau d'accueil du Département des Chasseurs situé immédiatement en haut de l'escalier sur la gauche. Un vieux sorcier au crâne dégarni et au regard bienveillant accueillit Chun.

« Mademoiselle Yang-Li, bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonsoir monsieur Filipelli. Je vais bien et vous ? Toujours la forme à ce que je vois.

-Aussi bien que peut l'être un vieil homme.

-Vous me faîtes penser à mon partenaire. Vous êtes âgés mais pas vieux.

-Si le temps pouvait être d'accord avec vous. Vous venez chercher Chaldo ?

-Oui, on va dîner. S'il n'y a pas encore une intervention. »

Filipelli eut un sourire légèrement tendu. Chun lui jeta un regard teinté d'une légère déception.

« Ne me dîtes pas que…

-Il y a eut un meurtre à Beauxbâtons, informa Filipelli. On ne sait pas si ce sont les mages noirs ou non. Ils attendent le rapport de la Police Magique.

-Beauxbâtons ? C'est l'école de sorcellerie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Un lieu sous haute protection en toute période. Sûrement l'endroit le mieux protégé de la communauté magique française. Un professeur a été assassiné. Je ne connais pas les détails mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Allez-y. Vous voulez toujours en apprendre plus sur notre monde. »

Chun lui souria une dernière fois et s'engagea dans le couloir du Département des Chasseurs.

Le couloir situé dans le prolongement de l'escalier était bordé de porte de chaque côté. Une pancarte indiquait :

« Section Action Intervention. »

Le dragon bleu du sigle. Des sorciers experts en magie de combat travaillant en équipe de cinq. La plupart des Chasseurs commençaient par cette section.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, Chun jeta un coup d'œil à droite. L'écriteau indiquait :

« Section Investigation Recherche Interrogatoire Analyse. »

Le dragon rouge. Cette section était l'équivalent de la police scientifique moldue. Les chasseurs de cette section travaillaient régulièrement avec les membres de la dernière section.

Chun prit l'autre couloir. Celui dont l'écriteau indiquait :

« Section Spéciale.

Bureau du chef de Département. »

La section S. Le dragon noir. Une section formée des meilleurs personnels des Chasseurs. Des sorciers excellents combattants et enquêteurs, et pouvant agir en solitaire pour résoudre les affaires les plus complexes. Ses membres étaient sélectionnés suivant des critères très rigoureux parmi les section AI et IRIA.

Chun entra dans la salle occupée par les bureaux de la section S. L'homme qui se tenait derrière le bureau vers lequel elle se dirigea était un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux courts et noirs. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres. Lorsqu'elle le vit, le cœur de Chun se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Il l'accueillit d'un sourire léger mais sincère.

Chun aimait voir sourire Pierrick. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, quatre mois plus tôt, il ne parlait que rarement. Il était terré dans une peine insondable. Il lui avait raconté pourquoi il ne lui avait pas effacé la mémoire. Elle lui rappelait son grand Amour, Su. Une jeune fille qui fut tué dans ses bras lors du massacre des sorciers de 1978 en Chine. Chun était son portrait craché. La présence de Chun avait allégé sa peine. Mais Chun était consciente qu'une note de tristesse subsisterait toujours au fond de ses yeux.

Pierrick se leva pour l'accueillir. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la jeune femme eut l'espoir qu'il lui dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres mais il se contenta d'une bise sur la joue. Elle ne montra pas sa déception et lui souria.

« Tu as fini ta journée ? demanda t-elle.

-Pas sûr. Il y a eu un meurtre.

-Filipelli me l'a dit. A Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. On attend le rapport de la Police Magique. Espérons qu'ils ne nous cachent rien. »

Pierrick faisait allusion à Dakus, le chef de la Police Magique, et ses hommes. Depuis la nomination d'Erwan Riliam au poste de Ministre de la Magie, la Police Magique a vu ses pouvoirs légaux augmentés, les mettant régulièrement en conflit juridictionnel (et parfois physique) avec les Chasseurs. Dakus avait été un chasseur de la section S. Son penchant pour la violence menant généralement à la mort lui valut le surnom de « bouffeur de cadavre ». Surnom qui s'étendit à tous les membres de la Police Magique visiblement d'accord avec lui. Erwan Riliam, dit « le Sanglier », est devenu ministre de la magie en exploitant la peur de sa communauté envers les Mangemorts. Il voulut mettre Dakus à la tête des Chasseurs mais ces derniers menacèrent de démissionner tous. Riliam fut donc obligé de conserver Maldieu à son poste pour ne pas être en porte à faux vis-à-vis de son peuple.

Un homme s'approcha. Il avait des cheveux blonds un peu plus longs que ceux de Pierrick et des yeux verts. Il s'agissait de Jonas Marus, un autre membre de la section S. Il fit la bise à Chun pour la saluer.

« Comment allez-vous Chun ?

-Bien et vous Jonas ?

-Bien, à part que ma femme va me tuer si je ne rentre pas ce soir. Ses parents sont venus passer quelques jours de vacances à la maison. On va le savoir tout de suite.

-On a le rapport ? demanda Pierrick.

-Dakus est venu lui-même. Je crois qu'il veut encore essayer de nous embrouiller pour avoir la main mise sur l'affaire. Mais si ça ne concernait pas notre département alors il ne serait pas venu. Réunion avec les chefs de section, toi et moi.

-Tu peux m'attendre ici, dit Pierrick à Chun. Si c'est trop long, j'essayerais de venir te le dire. On remettra notre dîner à une autre fois.

-A tout à l'heure, fit Chun. »


	2. François Garde

**CHAPITRE II : FRANÇOIS GARDE **

Pierrick et Jonas entrèrent dans le bureau du chef du Département des Chasseurs. L'homme assis derrière le bureau avait la soixantaine. Il lui manquait le bras gauche, signe d'une vie mouvementée. Il s'appelait Charles Maldieu. Assis sur des sièges devant le bureau, quatre, individus se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivant. Le regard sournois et le visage maigre presque squelettique, Yves Dakus toisa Pierrick avec haine. A sa droite se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, Suzanne Janis, chef de la section S. Elle garda une attitude neutre. A ses côtés siégeait un homme au visage couvert de cicatrices et dont le bras gauche avait été remplacé par une prothèse en métal. Sa partie avant-bras pouvait prendre, au choix, la forme d'une lame effilée ou d'un bouclier. Il s'agissait de Georges Nide, le chef de la section AI. Il sourit à Pierrick et Jonas qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir former au combat lorsqu'ils entrèrent aux Chasseurs. Le dernier arborait des cheveux blancs et un bouc grisonnant. Il posa son regard intelligent sur les deux membres de la section S avant de se tourner vers Maldieu. C'était Luc Fabre, le chef de la section IRIA.

Pierrick et Jonas s'installèrent dans les deux derniers fauteuils. Ils remarquèrent alors qu'un dernier individu se tenait debout à côté de Dakus. Un homme blond au visage émacié faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il lança à Pierrick un regard si haineux qu'on pouvait y sentir son envi de l'attaquer. Il s'appelait Albert Chergnieux et était officier à la Police Magique. Son tempérament violent et arrogant en fit un des hommes préférés de Dakus.

Maldieu prit la parole :

« Maintenant que nous sommes au complet, nous vous écoutons Dakus.

-Les premières constatations faites par l'officier Chergnieux sont que le professeur Guillaume Sazeau est mort frappé par un sortilège Avada Kedavra, exposa Dakus. Il n'y avait aucun indice sur le lieu du crime. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il faisait face à son assassin et n'a pas eu l'occasion ou l'envi d'utiliser sa baguette. Le dernier sortilège qu'il a produit avec était un simple Accio. On a fouillé dans ses appartements mais quelqu'un y était passé avant nous. Le ou les assassins cherchaient quelque chose. Nous ignorons s'ils l'ont trouvé. Mais nous, nous avons trouvé quelque chose. Ce morceau de parchemin, vierge au premier regard. En appliquant un sortilège de révélation, quelques phrases y apparaissent : « Si vous lisez ça c'est que je suis mort ou disparu. Il est là. Il est le mal. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais rien ne l'arrêtera. Un non-marqué. Si vous croisez sa route, fuyez. » Il semble que le parchemin ait une deuxième partie mais elle est protégée par un charme plus puissant.

-Il parle d'un non-marqué, dit Maldieu. Ces mangemorts n'ayant pas reçu la marque des Ténèbres pour pouvoir passer inaperçu. Cette affaire dépend donc du Département des Chasseurs. Vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas Dakus ?

-Sinon je ne serais pas venu. Je pense que mes hommes sont tout à fait capables de s'en charger mais je suis obligé de vous laisser la main. Je vous laisse le rapport d'enquête et le parchemin. »

Sans rien ajouter, Dakus et Chergnieux sortirent du bureau. Un silence suspicieux s'installa. Seul Maldieu osa le briser.

« Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

-Depuis quand ce bouffeur de cadavre est-il si respectueux des juridictions ? fit Janis.

-Ça cache sûrement quelque chose. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en charger pour le moment. Le plus urgent est de découvrir ce qui se trame à Beauxbâtons. Ce non-marqué travaille peut-être pour Malgéus. S'il recherche quelque chose, il nous faut savoir quoi et l'empêcher de le récupérer coûte que coûte. »

Maldieu jeta un regard sur le parchemin sur lequel s'alignaient les six phrases. Son attention s'arrêta sur la troisième.

« Il est le mal, lut-il. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par là ? »

Personne ne répondit. Tous étaient aussi perturbés que lui par les étranges phrases.

« La meilleure solution est une enquête de l'intérieur, dit-il. Suzanne, un de vos hommes va s'infiltrer parmi le personnel de Beauxbâtons.

-A quel poste ? demanda Janis.

-Professeur.

-La place de défense contre les forces du mal est vacante maintenant.

-Non, un remplaçant a été trouvé assez rapidement. Trop, peut-être. Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus sur ce nouveau prof. Luc, c'est votre travail. Fouillez dans sa vie. Je veux tout savoir.

-Ce sera fait, acquiesça le chef de la section IRIA.

-Et analysé en priorité ce parchemin. Nous devons savoir ce qu'il cache encore. Suzanne, votre homme devra particulièrement faire attention à ce nouveau prof. Qui allez-vous envoyer ? »

Suzanne Janis tourna son attention vers les deux hommes de la section S assis dans le bureau. En les faisant venir dans son bureau, Maldieu lui forçait un peu la main. Elle les jaugea du regard. Jonas Marus serait le plus indiqué pour ce rôle, connaissant déjà Beauxbâtons pour y avoir suivi ses études de sorcellerie. Mais le problème c'était que, justement, plusieurs professeurs le connaissaient et savaient certainement qu'il était devenu chasseur. Hors, on ne pouvait écarter l'hypothèse que le meurtrier soit l'un d'eux. Il fallait quelqu'un de totalement inconnu à Beauxbâtons. Son choix se porta donc naturellement sur Pierrick Chaldo. Il avait fait ses études à l'Institut Céleste en Chine et n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans l'académie française de sorcellerie.

« Chaldo, annonça Janis. Mais je ne vois pas comment il va faire pour intégrer l'équipe pédagogique.

-Je m'occupe de ce détail personnellement. J'espère juste que vous vous y connaissez en Histoire ? Georges, en combien de temps tes équipes peuvent intervenir sur Beauxbâtons actuellement ?

-L'académie est protégée par un champ anti-transplanage, rappela Nide. Le mieux serait de cacher des équipes dans les villages sorciers avoisinants. Mais ce ne serait pas top du point de vu discrétion. En partant d'ici, il faut compter au moins un quart d'heure, dix minutes en forçant.

-Je vois. Vous serez seul durant un quart d'heure en cas de problème, Chaldo.

-Ça ira, fit le Corbeau. Quand dois-je partir pour Beauxbâtons ?

-Sitôt que j'aurais réglé votre infiltration. Allez vous documenter sur Beauxbâtons. »

Pierrick rejoignit Chun dans les bureaux de la section S. Il lui expliqua la situation. Elle fut déçu de na pas dîner avec lui ce soir mais se consola en se disant qu'elle pouvait l'aider dans sa documentation sur Beauxbâtons. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence du monde des Sorciers, Chun voulait ardemment apprendre à le connaître dans ses moindres détails. Ils mangeraient des sandwichs tout en étudiant.

La soirée ne fut pas réellement amusante mais intéressante. Chun apprit que l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons avait été fondées autour de l'année 1300, lorsque le besoin d'apprendre aux sorciers à contrôler parfaitement leurs pouvoirs se fit sentir pour paraître discret devant l'apparition des premiers bûchers de l'inquisition. A défaut, l'école leur apprenait à se défendre s'ils se faisaient attraper. Elle enseignait, cette année, à environ 500 élèves. Inspiré du modèle anglais de Hogwart pour les matières et le cursus en sept ans, elle était unique du point de vu des diplômes et de son organisation interne. Il n'y avait pas de diplôme de cinquième année. Les élèves passaient une partie de leurs épreuves durant la sixième année, c'était le cas de l'Histoire, les soins aux créatures magiques, l'astronomie, la divination, l'étude des Moldus et l'étude des runes. Les autres matières étaient sanctionnées par un examen en dernière année. A la tête de l'équipe professorale se trouvait un directeur secondé par un sous-directeur assurant également la fonction de professeur. Contrairement à Hogwart qui était divisé en quatre maisons (Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw et Hupplepuff) pour répartir les élèves, Beauxbâtons se contentait de séparer par ages pour les classes (plus des groupes formés au hasard) et par sexe pour les dortoirs. Les élèves étaient quand même logés dans des chambres n'excédant pas quatre places.

Les élèves avaient accès à une bibliothèque comptant parmi les plus côtés du monde magique. Différents clubs permettaient aux élèves de pratiquer diverses activités en dehors des cours. Les plus appréciés étaient le club de duel, celui de Bavboules, de sortilèges, de divination et bien sûr de Quidditch, le sport des sorciers. Pour être exact, il y avait huit équipes de quidditch à Beauxbâtons. Les élèves les plus âgés de chaque club de quidditch en assuraient la gestion. Les capitaines s'occupaient de l'entraînement. Les équipes s'affrontaient dans un championnat étalé sur toute l'année. Les équipes se nommaient :

Les Golem Rocheux, arborant des uniformes marron. Les Aigles d'Argent, en blanc. Les Vautours Ecarlates, en rouge. Les Dragons de Fer, en gris bleu. Les Sagittaires d'Or, en jaune. Les Anges des Ténèbres, en noir. Les Fées d'Emeraude, en vert. La seule équipe cent pour cent féminine. Les Eclairs Azurés, en bleu royal.

Depuis maintenant dix ans, le titre de champion de Beauxbâtons était gardé férocement par les Anges des Ténèbres.

Beauxbâtons était également connu pour son club de danse. Chaque année, pour le bal donné lors de la cérémonie de fin d'études des septièmes années (mais où tous les élèves sont conviés) le club donnait une représentation du spectacle qu'ils avaient répété toute l'année.

« Tu n'y es jamais allé ? demanda Chun.

-J'ai fait toute mes études à l'Institut Céleste en Chine. Lorsque j'ai été rapatrié en France, je n'avais pas fini ma dernière année mais je n'étais pas en état pour les continuer. Ils me l'ont proposé mais j'ai refusé. A cette époque, tout ce que je voulais c'était me battre. J'ai donc présenté ma candidature aux Chasseurs. Ils m'ont dit que je n'aurais que peu de chance vu que je n'avais pas fini mes études. J'ai tout de même réussi. »

Ce que Pierrick ne disait pas mais que Chun savait tout de même après avoir discuté avec Georges Nide, c'était qu'il avait réussi les tests avec les meilleurs résultats enregistrés depuis près de quatre siècles.

Charles Maldieu, malgré l'heure tardive, travaillait encore dans son bureau. Sa secrétaire était déjà partie depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle ce soir. Travailler. Il était plutôt entrain d'attendre. Il regardait distraitement le feu ronfler dans la cheminée.

« Un feu en cette saison ? lança quelqu'un en entrant sans frapper.

-Les soirées sont encore fraîches, répondit Maldieu sans se tourner vers son visiteur.

-Dis surtout que tu es toujours aussi frileux.

-Je l'avoue. »

Maldieu se leva et vint serrer la main d'un homme d'à peu près le même âge avec de longs cheveux noirs.

« Heureux de te revoir François, fit Maldieu.

-De même Charles.

-Assis-toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Du thé s'il te plait. »

Maldieu agita sa baguette et un plateau portant une théière et deux tasses ainsi qu'une petite assiette de biscuits vint se poser sur le bureau.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu, dit François. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour parler du bon vieux temps. C'est par rapport au meurtre de Guillaume Sazeau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Que peux-tu me dire à ce sujet ?

-Pas grand-chose. Il avait l'air plus nerveux que d'habitude ces derniers temps mais rien d'extraordinaire. On approche de la période des examens et les élèves nous pressent de questions.

-Comment était-il habituellement ?

-Assez méthodique et assez secret. On ne savait rien de sa vie privée à part qu'il était célibataire.

-Et dans l'école ?

-Peut-être une recrudescence du marché noir des objets maléfiques et des objets contre-maléfiques ainsi que des potions en tout genre. Mais en cette période c'est toujours la même chanson. Tout est bon pour réussir et empêcher les autres de réussir.

-Et sur le remplaçant de Sazeau ?

-Je ne l'ai vu que quand Tréveune nous l'a présenté. Je n'ais pas pu vraiment le cerner. Je dois avouer que trouver un professeur si vite après la mort douteuse de Sazeau a éveillé quelques soupçons. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de ton concours. Un homme de la section S va infiltrer Beauxbâtons pour enquêter. Personne ne doit être au courant, professeurs et élèves.

-Je suis moi aussi un professeur.

-Je te fais confiance. On se connaît depuis cinquante ans et on a fait équipe la moitié de ce temps ici. Tu restes un chasseur avant d'être un prof d'Histoire.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Que tu partes en voyage pour une raison importante et que tu laisses ta place à notre agent.

-En pleine période de préparation d'examen ?

-La sécurité des élèves en dépend et tu le sais bien. Un professeur est mort. Qui sait si le prochain ne sera pas un élève. Te connaissant, tu as déjà dû y penser.

-Tu es sûr de ton agent.

-C'est notre meilleur homme. Tu as dû déjà en entendre parler.

-Celui qu'on surnomme le Corbeau. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de mission. Trop sombre et trop direct.

-Avant oui. Mais depuis quelques mois, il a changé. Il est moins sombre et je pense qu'il est tout à fait capable de remplir cette mission.

-Quelques mois ? Depuis que Malgéus est venu au Département Secret.

-Cette information est secrète. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le saches.

-Quel est son vrai nom ? Je ne le connais que sous son surnom.

-Pierrick Chaldo.

-Quoi ? »

Le visage de François devint livide. Il transperça les yeux de Maldieu de son regard. Des souvenirs explosèrent dans sa tête. Des visages et des paroles.

« Il a survécu ! fit François. Je croyais que les Chaldo avaient été tués en Chine !

-Pierrick a survécu, avoua Maldieu. Il a été rapatrié. Et il a tout de suite émis le souhait d'entrer dans les Chasseurs.

-Est-ce qu'il sait ?

-Non. Mais il est fort. Plus que lui peut-être.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Tu as changé de vie.

-Comme tu l'as dit : je suis un chasseur avant d'être un prof. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

-Tu m'aurais empêché de l'engager.

-Bien sûr. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends.

-C'est justement pour les éviter que j'ai fais ça.

-Je n'ais jamais compris tes choix. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'ils ont été tous bons. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Donc tu me suis ?

-Oui. Je veux qu'on arrête ce meurtrier. Comme tu l'as dit : les élèves sont en danger. Je vais arranger le coup avec Tréveune.

-Il faudra aussi que tu rencontres Chaldo.

-Je reviens dans la journée. »

François se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, il s'arrêta.

« Au fait, il paraîtra plus discret s'il est accompagné, ajouta t-il. As-tu une chasseuse qui pourrait passer pour sa compagne ?

-Je crois que je peux trouver celle qu'il nous faut. A tout à l'heure. »

Pierrick arriva au ministère. Il voulait être prêt pour sa mission. Il avait dit à Chun qu'il lui écrirait. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant la fin de la mission. Elle pouvait durer jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

Il pourrait ainsi faire le point en même temps. Il savait que Chun attendait qu'il exprime ses sentiments envers elle. Mais lui-même ignorait qu'elle était leurs véritables natures. Il appréciait la jeune femme. Elle était plus qu'une simple amie. Mais ce qu'il ressentait, était-ce dû à sa ressemblance avec Su ? Il devait y réfléchir. Il savait qu'il avait le temps, Chun était patiente. Il aurait aimé dîner avec elle la veille. Mais il avait une mission. Elle le comprenait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était qu'elle était là, assise sur la chaise devant son bureau.

« Que fais-tu là ? demanda t-il.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle visiblement heureuse de son air surpris.

-Excuse-moi, bonjour. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Je pensais que tu pouvais me le dire. J'ai reçu un hibou ce matin. Bonjour le réveil, il a fallut que je nettoie les plumes qu'il a laissés dans ma chambre ! Enfin, la lettre disait qu'il fallait que je vienne. Que c'était important. Une fois ma chambre propre, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture.

-Qui t'as envoyé ce hibou ?

-Maldieu.

-Maldieu ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Chaldo, mademoiselle Yang-Li, appela Suzanne Janis. Venez. »

Pierrick et Chun suivirent la chef de la section S jusqu'au bureau de Maldieu. Ce dernier les accueillit de son habituel sourire amusé. On aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait rire de tout.

« Bonjour Chaldo, fit-il. Mademoiselle Yang-Li, c'est toujours une joie de vous voir. J'espère que je ne vous ais pas réveillé.

-Et bien si en faite, dit Chun.

-J'en suis désolé. Mais il fallait que vous veniez.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Pierrick.

-Je vais vous expliquez mais avant nous devons encore attendre quelqu'un. »

On frappa à la porte, Maldieu invita à entrer. C'était sa secrétaire.

« Monsieur Garde est arrivé, annonça t-elle.

-Faîtes le entrer s'il vous plait. »

L'homme qui était venu tard la veille entra, ses longs cheveux de jais attachés en une queue de cheval descendant entre ses omoplates. Janis parut surprise.

« Monsieur Garde ! fit-elle.

-Bonjour Suzanne, je vois que tu es toujours aussi belle, dit Garde. Mais tu as toujours ce sérieux au fond des yeux. C'est bien. J'ai été heureux d'apprendre que tu avais été nommée à la tête de la section S.

-Tu m'accorderas que j'ai fait le meilleur choix, lança Maldieu.

-Comme toujours. »

Pierrick avait déjà entendu parler de lui. François Garde, ancien chasseur de la section S. Il était parmi les meilleurs. Au temps où il faisait équipe avec Maldieu, il mit des dizaines de mangemorts derrière les barreaux de Fortran, la prison française des sorciers. Il a formé Suzanne Janis lors de son entrée dans la section S. Mais au bout de vingt-cinq ans de carrière, alors qu'il était un des prétendants au poste de chef de la section spéciale, il décida de mettre un terme à sa carrière. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Sauf peut-être son ami Charles Maldieu.

Pierrick eut l'impression que Garde le regardait avec insistance. Sûrement un vieux réflexe du temps où il était un chasseur. Lui-même le faisait sans s'en rendre compte : toujours évaluer ceux qui nous entourent.

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi vous êtes là, continua Janis. J'avais oublié que vous vous étiez reconverti dans l'enseignement. Vous êtes professeur d'Histoire à Beauxbâtons, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, confirma Garde. C'est ma place que ton agent va occuper. C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? Pierrick Chaldo ? Celui qu'on appelle le Corbeau. »

Pierrick avait la sensation qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin de poser la question pour le deviner.

« Et vous êtes, mademoiselle ?

-Chun Yang-Li. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là.

-Vous allez participer à la mission voyons. Vous ne l'avez pas compris ?

-Comment ça ? questionna immédiatement Pierrick en se tournant vers Maldieu. C'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas et vous le savez bien monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Charles ? Encore un de tes tours ?

-Quelle manque de foi ! s'offusqua faussement Maldieu.

-Venant de toi je m'attends à tout. Pourquoi cet agent ne pourrait pas y participer ?

-Euh, souffla Chun. Parce que je ne suis pas une chasseuse.

-Il serait même juste de dire qu'elle n'est même pas une sorcière, ajouta Janis.

-Une moldue ! s'exclama Garde. Tu veux impliquer une moldue dans cette affaire. C'est bien trop dangereux. Elle risquerait sa vie inutilement.

-Mademoiselle Yang-Li est policière, elle sait se défendre.

-Elle sait se défendre contre des criminelles moldus, pas contre des mangemorts !

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les mangemorts considèrent les moldus comme des moins que rien. L'assassin ne se souciera pas d'elle, il la pensera insignifiante. Ainsi, elle verra des choses que le coupable essayera de cacher aux yeux des sorciers.

-Encore un de tes plans sur le fil.

-As-tu eu à te plaindre de mes plans par le passé ?

-Oui, une fois.

-C'était différent.

-C'est vrai. Et ce tromper une fois en vingt-cinq ans, c'est très peu. Je vais encore te suivre cette fois-ci. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton agent soit d'accord. Et cette jeune femme doit décider d'elle-même.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne, lança Pierrick sans attendre. C'est bien trop dangereux. On ne sait rien de l'ennemi en présence. Il y a au minimum un mangemort, et c'est déjà trop.

-Mademoiselle Yang-Li, fit Maldieu. A vous de choisir. Nous avons besoin de vous. Et je sais que vous voulez toujours en apprendre plus sur notre monde. L'Académie Beauxbâtons est le lieu idéal pour en apprendre beaucoup. »

Chun réfléchit. Oui, elle voulait apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le monde des sorciers. C'était l'occasion. Et peu importe le danger, elle savait que Pierrick serait là pour la protéger. Elle croisa le regard de Pierrick. Ce dernier savait avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche quelle était sa réponse.

« J'accepte. Mais j'ai mon travail.

-On se charge de ça, assura Maldieu. J'ai déjà envoyé Marus et Vinol s'en charger.

-Vous saviez que j'allais accepter !?

-Disons que la probabilité était forte. Passons aux choses sérieuses. François.

-J'ai arrangé le coup avec Tréveune, exposa Garde. Il n'était pas très chaud pour me laisser partir à moins de trois mois des exams mais je ne lui ais pas laissé le choix. Je lui ais dit que je lui envoyais un remplaçant. Il vous attend lundi à la première heure. Je vous ais amené mes notes. »

Garde tendit à Pierrick un énorme classeur qui devait peser au moins quinze kilos.

« Ça ce sont les cours. Et voici les dossiers des élèves et ceux des professeurs, je les ais copié cette nuit au secrétariat de la direction. Elles pourront peut-être vous aider.

-Cinq cents élèves a passé en revu ça va pas être de tout repos, fit Janis.

-Alors il faut s'y mettre sans tarder, ordonna Maldieu. François, explique à mademoiselle Yang-Li et à Chaldo comment ça se passe à Beauxbâtons. Ensuite lancez-vous dans l'étude des dossiers. »


	3. Premier jour à Beauxbâtons

**CHAPITRE III : PREMIER JOUR A BEAUXBÂTONS**

Garde expliqua à Pierrick et Chun que les élèves n'étaient pas tous de gentils adolescents avides d'apprendre. Comme dans le monde des Moldus, certains n'hésitaient pas à tous faire pour pourrir la vie des autres élèves et des professeurs. D'ailleurs une légende aussi vieille que l'académie fait état d'un groupe composé d'élèves et parfois de professeurs se faisant appelé : le Club du Serpent. Les activités et le but de ce club n'ont jamais été découverts. Son existence n'a, d'ailleurs, jamais été prouvée, ses membres ayant un goût prononcé pour le secret et jurant sous peine, parait-il, de mort de ne jamais rien révéler sur le club. Mais depuis qu'il est devenu professeur, Garde n'a pu s'empêcher d'enquêter à ce sujet. Mais malgré tout ses talents de chasseur, il n'a pu dressé qu'une liste de membres potentiels.

« Peut-être que ce club est lié au meurtre, fit remarquer Chun.

-C'est une possibilité, acquiesça Garde. Mais ce n'est peut-être aussi qu'un groupe d'élèves voulant se donner de l'importance par le secret. Il ne faudra pas se focaliser sur eux.

-Ils ont tout de même choisi un nom assez explicite, dit Pierrick. Le Club du Serpent. Le Serpent était le symbole de Salazar Slytherin, l'un des fondateurs de Hogwart. Et surtout, celui qui a propagé l'idée du sang-pur. N'oublions pas que cette idée a ensuite été reprise à son compte par Voldemort. »

Chun remarqua que Garde ne tressaillit même pas à l'évocation du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait apprise sur les Sorciers, c'était que peu supportait d'entendre son nom.

« Tu penses que ce club est un foyer de mangemorts ? questionna Garde.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-J'y ais pensé, mais je n'ais jamais pu prouver aucune de mes théories. Ils sont trop secrets.

-Je vais essayer de briser ce secret. Vous ne l'avez pas tenté ?

-Rien ne le justifiait. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Garde expliqua que les compagnes et compagnons des professeurs vivaient également dans le palais. Certains travaillaient même à l'académie. Chun pourrait se fondre parmi eux aisément, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un professeur partageait sa vie avec un ou une moldu.

Après la fin de l'exposé de Garde sur la vie courante à Beauxbâtons, ils se lancèrent par l'étude des dossiers des élèves et des professeurs. Pierrick préféra commencer par les professeurs, il imaginait mal un adolescent tué de sang-froid. Il avait lui-même tué pour la première fois à dix-sept ans mais c'était sous le coup de la colère. Mais il n'oubliait pas non plus le cas de Hervé Zifon, un mangemort qui tua son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à quinze ans. Ce genre de cas n'arrivait, heureusement, que très rarement.

Pierrick s'intéressa particulièrement au dossier du remplaçant de Sazeau : Thomas Radus. Etant nouveau, son dossier était moins fourni que ceux des autres. Il n'y avait qu'un CV, une lettre de motivation et son diplôme de dernière année de Magicasa, l'école de magie espagnole. Tout avait l'air en ordre. Il fallait attendre le résultat de l'enquête des agents de la IRIA pour se prononcer d'avantage. Le dossier comportait également une photo de lui. Comme toutes les photos du monde des sorciers, celle-ci était animée d'une vie propre. Mais malgré ça, le professeur Radus ne bougeait pas. Il fixait Pierrick de ses yeux marron. Radus était totalement chauve malgré son jeune age. Il devait avoir à peu près le même age que Pierrick. Le chasseur se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait avec des cheveux. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire durant un instant. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une étrange impression, il n'était pas sûr mais il crut que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, les yeux du personnage de la photo avait pris une couleur jaune dorée. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il était entrain de penser. Il se dit que ça lui reviendrait plus tard et referma le dossier.

François Garde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Pierrick. Il semblait s'attendre à quelque chose. Ou craindre quelque chose.

« Il lui ressemble tellement, pensa t-il. On dirait son double. Et leurs caractères sont identiques. Je crains le pire malgré ce que peut dire Charles. Le garder si prêt des combats et avec autant de chances de croiser la route de Malgéus est dangereux. Mais bizarrement, je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance malgré tout. »

Le lundi, Garde emmena Pierrick et Chun à Beauxbâtons. Chun s'attendait à un bâtiment discret, petit et délabré vu de l'extérieur, tout comme le Ministère. Mais au contraire elle se trouva devant un magnifique palais de pierres blanches et de dorure. Le tout semblait tout droit sorti du siècle des Lumières avec pas mal d'effets supplémentaires. A côté, le château de Versailles et tout les châteaux de la Loire réunis faisaient pâle figure. Elle en resta bouche bée un long moment. Garde s'en amusa.

« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? fit-il. Les élèves et le personnel passent les trois quarts de l'année ici. C'est meilleur pour le moral de vivre dans un lieu ouvert sur l'extérieur que renfermé sur lui-même comme le Ministère.

-Comment faîtes-vous pour le cacher des Moldus ? demanda t-elle.

-Le domaine s'étend sur des kilomètres. Il est protégé par différents sortilèges et enchantements repousse-moldus. De plus il est incartable. Ça veut dire qu'il ne peut apparaître sur aucune carte. Mais si un moldu parvenait quand même à parvenir jusqu'ici, il ne trouverait que des ruines sans intérêt. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. De plus, l'Académie est entourée de plusieurs villages sorciers. Généralement les moldus s'arrêtent là.

-Mais moi je ne vois pas de ruines.

-Parce que vous connaissez l'existence du monde des Sorciers. Ce sortilège est puissant et complexe. Il parvient à faire la différence entre les moldus connaissant notre existence et les autres. Entrons. Tréveune nous attend. »

L'intérieur était aussi majestueux que l'extérieur. Les couloirs étaient richement décorés. Le sol était de marbre bleu. Ils croisèrent plusieurs groupes d'élèves habillés de robes de sorcier d'un joli bleu pâle. Certains étaient coiffés d'un chapeau assorti ressemblant à celui de Robin des Bois en plus arrondi.

Des élèves saluèrent respectueusement Garde. Une jeune fille de dix-sept ans s'approcha l'air contrarié. Elle était magnifique, coiffé de boucles brunes et avec des yeux verts pâles. Son teint était légèrement bronzé ce qui accentuait sa beauté.

« Professeur Garde, dit-elle. Est-ce vrai ?

-Bonjour Angelina, fit Garde. De quoi parles-tu ?

-Que vous partez pour une période indéterminée ?

-Je vois que radio-couloir fonctionne toujours aussi bien. C'est vrai. Je dois partir pour cause personnelle. Tu sais, des histoires de famille. Voici mon remplaçant : le professeur Dochal. Professeur je vous présente Angelina Armose. Elle est en dernière année et n'a donc plus de cours d'Histoire mais elle est tellement passionnée qu'elle est présidente du club d'Histoire. Elle est également l'attrapeuse de l'équipe des Fées d'Emeraude. Elle me sert d'assistante. Je dois dire que sans son aide, mon bureau serait un vrai foutoir !

-C'est pas normal pour un professeur d'avoir ce genre de vocabulaire. Heureuse de vous connaître professeur, fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les cours, je vous aiderais avec plaisir.

-C'est noté, dit Pierrick. Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'aide. Au début du moins. Voici ma compagne, Chun Yang-Li.

-Enchantée, dit rapidement Angelina en jetant un regard rapide à la jeune femme.

-On doit y aller, coupa Garde. On se voit ce midi Angelina, je serais au repas.

-A tout à l'heure. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna, non sans se retourner à plusieurs reprises pour regarder les trois individus continuer en direction du bureau directorial. Son regard se portait avec plus d'importance sur Pierrick, un sourire coquin se dessinant sur son visage.

« Elle a l'air gentille, fit Chun.

-Ne vous y fiez pas, prévint Garde. C'est une excellente élève et une bonne athlète. Mais surtout, c'est une véritable croqueuse d'hommes. Elle a une réputation pour le moins, sulfureuse. Elle change de petit ami à peu prés toutes les semaines.

-Beaucoup d'ados font ça. Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

-Si elle ne s'arrêtait qu'aux élèves ça irait. Mais elle n'a pas hésité à draguer des profs. Que des jeunes. Deux ont déjà été virés à cause d'elle durant les trois dernières années. Cette fille est un peu nympho. Et je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle cherche à te séduire, Pierrick. Fais gaffe. »

Pierrick acquiesça. Chun avait confiance en lui. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par une petite étudiante dévergondée en chaleur. Mais elle se promit que si elle voyait cette Angelina s'approcher trop près de son Pierrick, sorcière ou pas, elle entendrait parler du pays.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte de bois plaqué et doré. Garde y frappa. Une voix féminine les invita à entrer. Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de la secrétaire du directeur. Une sorcière de quarante ans environ, aux cheveux noirs grisonnant par endroit et portant des lunettes triangulaires les accueillit.

« Bonjour Janine, fit Garde.

-Bonjour professeur. Le professeur Tréveune vous attend. Vous pouvez entrer.

-Merci. »

Ils passèrent la porte ouvrant sur le bureau du directeur. Un homme d'assez petite taille les invita à s'asseoir après les salutations d'accueil. Il avait le crâne dégarni où ne résidaient que quelques rares cheveux blancs. Ses yeux bruns étaient cloisonnés derrière des lunettes carrées.

Zabulon Tréveune occupait la fonction de directeur de Beauxbâtons depuis maintenant vingt ans. Il avait travaillé à l'Académie depuis l'age de trente ans, occupant le poste de professeur de sortilège. Il avait la réputation d'être un homme calme, sage et toujours à l'écoute des autres. Bien sûr, il ignorait la véritable identité de Pierrick. Sait-on jamais ? Il était peut-être l'assassin.

« Voici donc le professeur que vous nous recommandez pour vous remplacer, fit Tréveune. J'ai lu son dossier et je dois dire qu'il est excellent. Mais je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez jamais fait vos études à Beauxbâtons.

-Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je parte à l'autre bout de la planète alors qu'il y avait une école juste à côté, répondit Pierrick.

-Je vois. Vous avez donc fait vos études à Ayer School en Australie. Vos parents faisaient quoi comme travail là-bas.

-Ils faisaient du commerce avec les aborigènes. Pour envoyer dans les pays occidentaux des ingrédients pour potion que l'on ne trouve que dans ce pays.

-Et maintenant ?

-Ils sont à la retraite dans la région de Nice.

-Vous avez de l'expérience en temps que professeur ?

-Non. Mais j'ai une réelle passion pour l'Histoire comme a dû vous le dire le professeur Tréveune. Et je voudrai partager cette passion avec les élèves de cette Académie.

-De toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je ne pourrai jamais trouver un professeur assez vite pour pouvoir assuré les cours. Et surtout, en cette période de préparation d'examen, j'ai besoin de toute l'équipe pédagogique. Et puis j'ai confiance en le professeur Garde. S'il dit que je peux vous confier les élèves, ça me suffit. Mademoiselle Yang-Li, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, fit la jeune femme.

-J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous. Faites tout de même attention, certains élèves et je dois avouer certains professeurs ne sont pas trop d'accord avec l'idée de laisser entrer des Moldus dans l'Académie.

-Juste dans l'Académie ? Ou dans le monde magique ?

-C'est juste. Bien. Ceci étant dit. Je vous laisse la matinée pour vous installer dans vos quartiers. Il nous reste heureusement plusieurs appartements de vide. Professeur Garde, si vous voulez bien les y accompagner.

-Avec plaisir. »

En sortant du bureau directorial, ils furent accueillis par un échange de boules nauséabondes entre deux bandes d'élèves. Chun se mit à couvert derrière Pierrick. Les réflexes de chasseur de ce dernier agirent immédiatement. Il sortit sa baguette et repoussa les boules à l'aide de gestes fluides. Garde sortit également sa baguette. Une détonation se fit entendre, faisant cesser la bataille.

« Ça suffit ! cria t-il. Le match n'est que vendredi ! Retournez travailler ! »

Les élèves se lancèrent un dernier regard de défi pointé d'amusement.

« Des bombabouses, dit Garde. Ce n'est pas dangereux mais ça pu.

-Pourquoi se faisaient-ils une bataille ? demanda Chun.

-Ce sont les supporters des Dragons de Fer et des Vautours Ecarlates, deux équipes de Quidditch. Ils s'affrontent vendredi. Mais il y a une sorte de tradition avec les Vautours. Les supporters s'attaquent toujours aux supporters adverses dans la semaine avant le match. C'est plus par amusement et jamais pour blessé. En plus c'est un match important. Les Vautours sont troisième au classement, les Dragons deuxième. Les vautours ont la possibilité, en cas de victoire, de leur passer devant. Voir même d'espérer le titre.

-Qui est en tête ? questionna Pierrick.

-Les Anges des Ténèbres. Il faut dire qu'ils sont bons. »

Chun et Pierrick étaient logés dans un véritable petit appartement avec salle de bain, salon, buanderie et une chambre. Pierrick proposa tout naturellement de dormir dans le canapé, laissant le lit à la jeune femme. Cette dernière parut un brin déçu selon Garde, mais il se garda de tout commentaire.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les deux enquêteurs découvrirent la Grande Salle. Une pièce magnifique où s'alignaient plusieurs tables dans un décor fabuleux. Un tableau géant unique faisait le tour de la pièce et recouvrait même le plafond. Il représentait un paysage magnifique fait d'arbres et de collines verdoyantes. D'un côté, l'arrière-plan figurait des montagnes dont les sommets étincelaient de neiges éternelles, de l'autre, une mer scintillante sous le soleil. Comme tous les tableaux du palais, celui-ci était animé. Des animaux, certains légendaires et d'autres plus communs circulaient librement. Des oiseaux voletaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Cela donnait l'impression de pique-niquer.

« C'est magnifique, s'extasia Chun.

-Quand il fait beau oui, dit Garde. Mais quand il pleut où pire, s'il y a une tempête, sa devient rapidement lassant. Quoique, ça met du spectacle.

-Professeurs et élèves, lança Tréveune qui s'était levé. Le professeur Garde doit malheureusement nous quitter pour une raison personnelle. Mais il a promis d'être de retour pour la rentrée prochaine au plus tard. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir le professeur Dochal qui assurera les cours d'Histoire durant son absence, et sa compagne mademoiselle Chun Yang-Li. »

Des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle, effrayant quelques oiseaux et un renard qui restait à l'affût d'un lapin.

Pierrick repéra le professeur Thomas Radus, le remplaçant de Sazeau. Le voir en vrai lui fit une drôle d'impression, celle de le connaître. L'avait-il déjà croisé dans un des combats qui l'avaient opposé aux mangemorts ? Non. C'était différent. Plus lointain. Plus ancien. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur lui.

Après le déjeuner, Garde prit congé du chasseur et de Chun. Les cours de l'après-midi, n'étaient pas parmi les plus difficiles. C'étaient des élèves de troisième et quatrième année qui n'avaient pas d'examens à passer cette année, si ce n'est ceux de passage dans l'année suivante. Mais le lendemain, Pierrick avait son premier cours avec des sixièmes années. Il n'y pensa pas encore. Ce soir, il ferait une première visite nocturne des couloirs.


	4. Visite nocturne

**CHAPITRE IV : VISITE NOCTURNE**

Avant de sortir de la chambre, Pierrick se pencha sur la cheminée. Il y jeta une pincé de poudre grise. Un feu vert émeraude s'alluma immédiatement.

« Ministère de la Magie, Département des Chasseurs, bureau de Franck Vinol, annonça t-il. »

Il plongea la tête dans les flammes. Sa tête ressortit dans le bureau impeccablement rangé de Franck Vinol.

Franck Vinol était un membre de la section IRIA des Chasseurs. Coiffé de roux et portant des lunettes rectangulaires, il avait l'air sérieux et intelligent. Ce qu'il était. Il possédait ce genre d'esprit analytique et détaché lui permettant de toujours pouvoir analyser toutes situations avec la totalité de ses capacités mentales. D'origine moldue, il en a gardé l'esprit cartésien qui, mêlé à la réflexion spécifique au monde magique, lui avait déjà permis de résoudre plusieurs affaires par le passé. Alors que ses collègues se spécialisaient généralement dans un seul aspect du travail, il excellait dans tous. Luc Fabre le considérait d'ailleurs comme son meilleur élément. Vinol faisait souvent équipe avec Pierrick et Jonas Marus. Il adressa un sourire en guise d'accueil au membre de la section S.

« Salut, fit-il. Alors, comment ça se passe à Beauxbâtons ?

-Pour l'instant rien de spécial à signaler. Et de ton côté ?

-Le parchemin est en cours d'analyse. Il va falloir attendre, il y en a pour un moment. Quand à Radus, je cherche encore. J'ai contacté le Ministère espagnol. Ils vont cherchez et nous envoyer leur rapport. Ça risque de prendre quelques jours.

-Je vois.

-Et Chun ? Elle pense quoi de notre école de sorcellerie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas posé la question.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à elle.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est assez grande pour évaluer les risques.

-Ce monde est nouveau pour elle, même si elle a appris beaucoup plus vite que la plupart des gens en quelques mois. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire que tu dois faire plus « attention » à elle.

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Vinol poussa un soupir.

« Quand il s'agit de combats ou de mangemorts, tu es bon. Mais quand il s'agit de sentiments humains, tu as vraiment tout à apprendre. Je la plains.

-Occupe-toi plutôt de découvrir au plus vite si Radus est bien celui qu'il dit être. »

La tête de Pierrick disparut des flammes qui s'éteignirent. Jonas, qui était resté silencieux à la porte entrouverte pour écouter la conversation, signala sa présence.

« Il est vraiment incorrigible !

-Oui, fit Vinol en souriant. Pauvre Chun. Elle est amoureuse d'un fantôme.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux. Pierrick finira par se rendre compte de ses sentiments. Elle l'a déjà changé, et ça ne fait que commencé.

-C'est vrai. Avant, il ne souriait jamais. »

Pierrick retira sa tête de la cheminée. Habillée d'un simple peignoir, les cheveux encore mouillés, Chun lui sourit :

« Quelles nouvelles de Franck ? fit-elle.

-Il cherche encore. Cela m'aurait étonné qu'il ait déjà tous les renseignements concernant Radus. Il faut compter avec les lenteurs de l'administration.

-Voila quelque chose qui est commun au deux mondes ! Et le parchemin ?

-Rien. Le charme doit être puissant. Je vais faire un tour dans les couloirs.

-Sois prudent.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Pierrick se dirigea vers sa malle. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il s'arrêta, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Franck : « Tu dois faire plus attention à elle. ». Il avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre mais savait très bien à quoi l'agent de la IRIA voulait en venir. Et il n'avait pas tort. Le Corbeau se tourna vers la jeune asiatique.

« Comment s'est passé l'après-midi ? demanda t-il. »

Chun, agréablement surprise de cette attention de sa part, sourit de nouveau.

« J'ai visité une partie de l'Académie, répondit-elle.

-Tu ne t'es pas perdu ?

-Si. Mais heureusement je suis tombé sur Pauline Tréveune, la femme du directeur. Une femme très gentille. Elle a vu que j'étais perdue et a proposé de me faire visiter le palais. Elle n'a pas pu tout me montrer. J'ai donc rendez-vous avec elle demain.

-Fais attention. On ne peut pas exclure la possibilité qu'elle soit liée au meurtre.

-Je sais. Mais justement, plus je me rapprocherais d'elle, plus elle se découvrira. De plus, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur les professeurs et les élèves. Moi, je m'occupe des compagnes et compagnons des profs. »

Elle avait ce regard déterminé qui ne laissait aucune place au doute. Pierrick n'ignorait pas qu'elle pouvait parfaitement enquêter. A part la magie, les criminelles des deux mondes n'étaient pas si différent les uns des autres. Il sourit.

« Je te fais confiance, dit-il. Tiens moi au courant.

-Oui chef, fit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous, un nouveau sourire lumineux sur son visage. »

Pierrick ouvrit sa malle et en tira une étoffe sans couleur fixe dont la texture faisait penser à de l'eau qui aurait été tissé. Il jeta l'étoffe sur ses épaules et son corps disparut, ne laissant que sa tête flottée dans les airs. Chun ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une exclamation d'émerveillement.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Pierrick. Très pratique pour ce genre de mission.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre d'objet.

-Elle appartient aux Chasseurs. On en a une réserve pour les opérations spéciales. Ça coûte très cher donc on évite de les sortir et de les abîmer. »

Pierrick rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, disparaissant totalement. Chun n'entendit même pas ses pas. Il savait être aussi silencieux qu'un courant d'air, même plus. Elle ne vit que la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Malgré le printemps, les nuits demeuraient froides. Le mois de mars allait bientôt se terminer mais il faudrait attendre celui de mai pour connaître des nuits plus douces. Pierrick parcourut les couloirs, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Il avait appris par cœur le plan de l'école durant le week-end et certaines descriptions et explications de Garde firent le reste.

La nuit, l'Académie ne changeait pas de visage mais d'expression. Elle si lumineuse le jour, se fardait d'un masque d'ombre pour la nuit. Un masque inquiétant pour le commun des mortels. Pierrick s'avançait sans peur malgré tout. Il faisait parti de la nuit. Ou la nuit faisait parti de lui. Il n'avait jamais appris à ne pas redouter ce qui se cachait dans les ténèbres. Il savait, depuis longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas à les redouter. Depuis quand le savait-il ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il était devenu plus sombre et effrayant que certains mangemorts. Il n'ignorait pas que certains chasseurs avaient également peur de lui. Certains n'hésitant pas à dire qu'il deviendrait un mangemort lui aussi. Cela s'était déjà vu. Et tous cela se posaient la même question : comment combattre un sorcier capable de lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sans les formuler ?

Les couloirs du palais n'étaient pas totalement déserts. Des chats et des hiboux les arpentaient librement. Les formes irréelles des fantômes flottaient entre deux airs, passant parfois au travers d'un mur ou d'une porte. Dans un couloir non loin de la scène de crime, Pierrick croisa une très haute silhouette. Il dut lever la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. C'était une femme. Une belle femme au teint olivâtre. Rien qu'à sa taille il l'avait reconnu : le professeur Olympe Maxime. Elle occupait le poste de professeur de sortilège et également de sous-directrice. Elle était connu pour un tempérament assez sévère mais était une excellente enseignante. Sa taille impressionnait toujours. Beaucoup l'ignorait, car elle passait son temps à dire qu'elle avait simplement de gros os, mais cette taille était due à son ascendance. Elle ne pouvait le cacher au Ministère qui avait délivré son acte de naissance : elle était à moitié géante. Selon toute vraisemblance, elle n'avait hérité de sa mère qu'une taille hors norme. Elle n'avait pas de caractère violent comme l'ont généralement les Géants. Mais certains chercheurs en sorcellerie pensaient qu'elle pouvait avoir aussi hérité de certaines protections naturelles imprégnées dans son sang.

En temps normal, Pierrick se serait dit qu'elle était juste là à cette heure tardive pour faire son travail de professeur et s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'ait fait le mur. Mais les circonstances actuelles obligeaient le chasseur à la suspecter au même titre que les autres. Il lui emboîta le pas, faisant attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Ce n'était pas facile. Lorsqu'elle faisait un pas, lui en faisait trois !

Olympe Maxime se dirigeait vers le lieu du crime. L'endroit était parfaitement vierge de trace pouvant laisser supposer qu'il y avait eu un cadavre gisant par terre quatre jours plus tôt. Elle regarda de tous les côtés, cherchant des indices trahissant la présence d'élèves. Soudain, d'un geste vif qui faillit même surprendre Pierrick, elle sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la porte d'un placard à balais. Une détonation se fit entendre et sous un enchevêtrement de balais, de seaux et de serpillières, deux élèves posèrent sur la sous-directrice un regard surpris et étourdi. La demi-géante rangea sa baguette et les attrapa par les cols de leurs robes de sorcier, les soulevant de terre.

« Mademoiselle Sidar, monsieur Héraut, fit-elle. Je suis sûre que vous avez une excellente explication à me fournir. Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise. »

Sans protester ni chercher à se défendre, les deux élèves furent emmenés par madame Maxime qui ne les reposa même pas sur le sol.

Pierrick resta seul. Il examina la scène de crime, cherchant un indice qui aurait échappé aux hommes de la Police Magique. Mais rien. Il décida de se diriger vers le parc.

Si de jour, le parc était magnifique, de nuit, sous les étoiles et la lune, il devenait magique. Se sachant seul et aussi qu'il ne découvrirai sûrement rien cette nuit, Pierrick retira sa cape et la déposa sur un banc. Il regarda le ciel parsemé de poussière de lumière. La lune était à son premier quartier. Le vent, froid sans être glacial, soufflait en une très légère brise.

Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre. Pierrick sentit les pattes serties de griffes s'accrocher sans lui faire mal à son épaule. L'oiseau poussa un croassement dans les ténèbres.

Bran. Pierrick ne lui avait jamais donné de nom. Mais il s'appelait ainsi. Une chose de plus qu'il n'expliquait pas. Le corbeau allait et venait comme bon lui semblait. Il n'était pas rare qu'il disparaisse durant plusieurs jours. Il semblait posséder une étrange intelligence. Pierrick ne saurait l'expliquer, mais un lien semblait exister entre eux deux. Bran était avec lui depuis son rapatriement en France.

Bran poussa de nouveau un croassement sonore et s'envola. Pierrick observa le vol du corbeau jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par autre chose. Deux silhouettes s'avançaient prudemment dans le parc. N'ayant pas le temps de récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité, Pierrick se glissa sous un buisson. Il observa les deux silhouettes s'approcher et s'asseoir sur le banc situé juste à côté de celui où se trouvait sa cape. Il était suffisamment proche pour voir leurs visages. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon mais reconnut la jeune fille. Elle s'appelait Laura Jiraud et était en quatrième année. Pierrick l'avait eu en cours durant l'après-midi. Une jeune fille intelligente et calme d'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en couette qui lui donnait un air de fillette innocente et des yeux bleu océan. Le garçon devait avoir seize ans. Il arborait un physique assez brutal avec des cheveux très courts que l'on devinait châtains. Ses yeux marron et ses traits durs laissaient penser qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Pourtant, il ne se défendit même pas quand la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras pour y chercher de la chaleur.

« Tu es sûr qu'on risque rien ? demanda t-elle à voix basse.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il avec une voix grave légèrement roque mais rassurante. Grâce au meurtre de l'autre jour, il n'y a quasiment plus personne qui se balade dans les couloirs de nuit. Même les profs ont peur. Quoique j'ai vu Maxime emmener Sidar et Héraut dans son bureau en venant te chercher.

-Ils vont se prendre une colle.

-Tant pis pour eux. Tant mieux pour nous. N'ais pas peur. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi. »

La jeune fille sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Alors que les deux jeunes amants se bécotaient, le regard de Pierrick fut attiré par un mouvement sur le toit. Une ombre à silhouette humaine rampait pour se rapprocher du couple et les observer du toit. Instinctivement, Pierrick sortit sa baguette. Mais l'ombre s'était arrêtée de bouger. Qui était-ce ? Et que voulait-il ? En avait-il après ces deux élèves ? Etait-ce le tueur ? Au moindre mouvement suspect, Pierrick était prêt à intervenir. Mais rien ne bougea.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Laura Jiraud frissonna. Son petit ami la frictionna pour tenter de la réchauffer.

« Il vaut mieux rentrer se coucher, dit-il. Il se fait tard.

-Oui, je suis assez fatigué. J'ai passé la journée à me poser des questions.

-Sur quoi ?

-Le nouveau prof de défense. J'ai eu cours avec lui ce matin et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'observait.

-Il essaye peut-être de retenir les noms et les visages des élèves.

-Peut-être. Mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me regardait plus que les autres.

-J'ai cours avec lui mercredi, je vais voir si il fait la même chose avec d'autres. Et le nouveau prof d'Histoire ?

-Rien de spécial. Il est un peu froid mais il s'y connaît c'est sûr. Lui par contre n'a regarder personne en particulier. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il nous connaissait tous. Il fait vraiment froid.

-On y va. »

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et retournèrent à l'intérieur du palais.

Pierrick leva les yeux vers le toit mais l'ombre avait disparu. Il sortit de sa cachette, reprit sa cape et rentra à son appartement.


	5. Les professeurs

**CHAPITRE V : LES PROFESSEURS**

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Pierrick commença à jauger du regard les autres professeurs. Il connaissait leurs dossiers par cœur et François Garde lui avait parlé de chacun d'eux. Il avait déjà vu Zabulon Tréveune et Olympe Maxime. De plus, il se réservait pour plus tard Thomas Radus.

Richard Rodés, un homme de taille moyenne au crâne dégarni entouré d'une couronne de cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs cachés derrière de grosses lunettes occupait la fonction de professeur de potion. Il était un spécialiste reconnu des potions expérimentales. Il participait d'ailleurs aux recherches concernant le véritaserum avec le Département de Magie Expérimentale du Ministère. S'il devait tuer, il serait plutôt du genre à empoisonner qu'à avoir recours au sortilège impardonnable de la Mort. Mais Pierrick doutait qu'il soit un mangemort, il était connu pour avoir soutenu l'ancien ministre lorsque Erwan Riliam faisait pression pour l'évincer et n'hésitait pas à dénigrer les actions des mangemorts publiquement. Mais cela ne constituait en aucun cas une preuve, Pierrick en était conscient.

La jeune professeur de métamorphose Anne Itulgo était une belle femme de trente ans à la chevelure sombre et aux yeux verts. Elle enseignait depuis deux ans. Selon Garde, elle était encore assez peu confiante face à ses élèves mais conservait l'entrain de la jeunesse.

Jessica Tarbleu enseignait l'astronomie. Elle était du genre discrète, ne descendant à la grande salle que pour les festins de Noël, du nouvel an, de début et de fin d'année. Depuis vingt ans elle habitait (hantait selon certaines mauvaises langues) la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Les rares fois où Pierrick l'avait croisée dans les couloirs, elle faisait en sorte de regarder dans la direction opposée. Au début Pierrick cru qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher mais un élève lui appris qu'elle avait même peur de ses propres élèves. Par contre il était incontestable que sa connaissance du ciel était au dessus de la moyenne des sorciers.

Lionel Mateux était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, blond, qui occupait le poste de professeur d'arithmancie. L'arithmancie était une des sciences magiques les plus complexe, se basant sur des calculs et des formules extrêmement compliquées pour dévoiler les mystères des arts magiques. Mateux était l'archétype de celui qu'on s'attend à voir pencher sur une feuille couverte de chiffres et de symboles étranges. Ses yeux marron étaient grossis par des lunettes qui semblaient plus faite pour lui permettre de distinguer les signes que de voir. Ses cheveux étaient constamment en bataille, il devait considérer ce détail physique comme inutile, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un savant fou. Pierrick avait du mal à le cerner. Mateux avait l'air de toujours garder quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres, scrutant autour de lui constamment avec des airs inquisiteurs.

Sonia Marus enseignait la botanique. Elle était la sœur aînée de Jonas avec qui elle partageait les cheveux blonds. Par contre, ses yeux étaient marron. Elle était très intelligente et faisait de ses cours des moments de plaisir. La majorité des élèves masculins de l'Académie fantasmaient sur elle. Le fait qu'elle soit la sœur d'un chasseur ne la disculpait pas. Elle était une sorcière très douée.

Le dernier professeur se nommait Mickaël Jassu et enseignait le soin aux créatures magiques. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel où se trouvait quasiment en permanence des brins d'herbe et des feuilles, certains élèves disaient même une colonie d'insectes. Il lui manquait plusieurs doigts aux deux mains et même un morceau d'oreille. Cible de railleries à cause de sa démarche boitillante, il demeurait un professeur apprécié des élèves pour sa haute connaissance des créatures peuplant les réserves magiques et parce qu'il se montrait toujours prêt à aider un élève dont l'animal était malade ou s'était blessé. Il était loin du cliché du mangemort expert en magie noire mais Pierrick savait qu'il fallait rester vigilant.

Restait Thomas Radus, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sa candidature rapide à ce poste en faisait le principal suspect ou complice. Pierrick l'observait plus que les autres. Le visage du jeune professeur le troublait. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais n'arrivait pas à savoir qui. A chaque fois, le chasseur se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas déjà rencontré. Pierrick ne tarda pas à remarquer que Radus observait une élève plus que les autres, celle qu'il avait vue avec son petit ami la nuit dans le parc du palais : Laura Jiraud. Cela avait l'air de courroucer son petit ami qui avait vu que Laura ne s'était pas trompée. Cette jeune fille était-elle sa cible ? Pierrick se promit de demander un complément d'information sur elle à Vinol.

Après le déjeuner, Pierrick avait cours avec les sixième année. Ceux-ci passaient leur examen d'Histoire en juin, ils étaient donc attentifs et Pierrick s'attendait à être bombardé de questions. Dés qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Pierrick reconnut le petit ami de Laura Jiraud. Prenant pour excuse de vouloir mettre un visage sur leur nom, il fit l'appel et découvrit que le garçon se nommait Hans Friedrich.

« Bonjour, fit Pierrick. Comme vous le savez, je suis le professeur Dochal et je remplace le professeur Garde pour une période indéterminée. Vous passez cette année votre épreuve d'Histoire de votre certificat académique de magie. Cette matière n'a pas beaucoup de coefficient mais chaque point est bon à prendre. Le professeur Garde m'a expliqué où vous en étiez restés et ce qu'il avait prévu pour la suite. Je me tiendrais à ce programme. Sachez que la semaine prochaine vous aurez un examen blanc. Avant de commencer le cours proprement dit, avez-vous des questions ? »

Quelques mains se levèrent, dont celle de Hans Friedrich. Pierrick lui donna la parole.

« Quel âge avez-vous monsieur ? demanda t-il. Vous paraissez bien jeune pour enseigner.

-Mon âge n'est pas important. Une autre question ? Mademoiselle Trisse.

-Vous avez l'air très jeune et pourtant je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu à Beauxbâtons durant les années précédentes.

-L'explication est simple : je n'ai pas fait mes études ici. Je les ai faites à Ayer School en Australie. Si vous n'avez pas de questions sur les cours ou un sujet plus scolaire, nous allons commencer. »

Le cours se passa bien. Les élèves, de niveau assez inégal, restaient attentifs, espérant ainsi grappiller quelques points qui feraient la différence lors de l'examen. Ils n'hésitaient pas à poser des questions dés qu'un point leur semblait obscur. Hans Friedrich demeura silencieux. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement compris ?

Le soir, Chun raconta à Pierrick sa journée. Madame Tréveune avait fini de lui faire visiter le palais. De plus, elle lui avait présentée madame Rodès et madame Jassu ainsi que la fiancée du professeur Mateux, une jeune femme se nommant Marie Sirdouin.

« Je n'ai rien remarqué de suspect pour le moment, dit-elle. Mais demain, je vais avec elles à un village sorcier des alentours.

-Parfait, dit Pierrick. Reste très prudente.

-Et de ton côté ?

-J'ai peut-être quelque chose. L'élève que j'ai vu la nuit dans le parc avec son petit ami, Laura Jiraud, j'ai l'impression que Radus s'intéresse à elle plus qu'il ne devrait.

-Tu crois qu'elle est sa cible ?

-C'est possible. Je vais demander à Franck de faire une recherche approfondie sur elle. On découvrira peut-être la raison de cet intérêt. Il faut le découvrir avant que Hans Friedrich, son petit ami, ne décide d'agir. Ça à l'air de l'énerver un peu.

-Je vois. Au fait, tu as entendu parler d'un certain Antoine Faros ?

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Qui est-ce ?

-C'est l'ancien directeur. Il n'est resté en poste que cinq ans mais le plus intéressant c'est qu'il a travaillé étroitement avec le Ministère par le passé.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-C'est madame Tréveune quand on est passé devant son portrait. Il était professeur d'arithmancie et est devenu directeur il y a quinze ans. En devenant directeur, il a cessé définitivement de travailler avec le Ministère.

-Tu sais avec qui il travaillait ?

-Il travaillait étroitement avec les Chasseurs semble t-il. Et surtout avec certains membres de la section S. Mais personne n'a jamais vraiment su sur quoi il travaillait vraiment. Peut-être que Maldieu le sait ?

-C'est possible. Mais ça ne concerne pas notre enquête actuelle.

-C'est vrai, je voulais juste te le dire comme ça, pour parler. »

Pierrick prit pour excuse de devoir parler à Franck Vinol pour ne pas continuer cette discussion avec Chun. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais au nom de Antoine Faros, un visage flou lui était apparu, comme surgissant d'un coin reculé de sa mémoire tel une créature des profondeurs avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Maldieu vint voir comment avançait le travail à la section IRIA. Un agent de la section au dragon rouge tenait sa baguette à deux mains en une position crispée. Un épais jet de lumière jaune surgissait de l'extrémité de sa baguette, arrosant le parchemin trouvé dans les appartements de Sazeau. A quelques mètres derrière lui, se trouvait Luc Fabre.

« Ça avance ? demanda Maldieu.

-L'enchantement est très puissant, expliqua Fabre. J'ai étudié le dossier de Sazeau, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été capable de pratiquer ce genre d'enchantement.

-Comment ça ?

-L'enchantement est à la fois puissant et discret, il faut une grande maîtrise des arts magiques pour obtenir ce résultat. Ça ne m'étonne pas que la Police Magique n'ait rien pu faire. J'ai mis quasiment tous mes agents sur cette dissipation, je m'y suis mis également, et elle résiste. De plus, nous pensons que c'est la première page d'un feuillet ou d'un dossier. Elle a été visiblement arrachée.

-Un dossier dont le titre aurait été caché.

-Peut-être que tout le dossier est caché.

-Et concernant Radus ?

-Vinol attend toujours les infos des espagnols. Charles ? »

Maldieu s'était arrêté en plein mouvement. Il n'écoutait plus Fabre. Il semblait fasciné par le parchemin inondé de lumière.

« Charles ?

-Hein ! fit-il.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. J'ai juste cru…Rien d'important. Je vais voir Vinol. Continuez. »

Maldieu entra dans le bureau de Franck.

« Quelles nouvelles ? questionna Maldieu.

-J'attend toujours la réponse des espagnols. Et sûrement un appel de Pierrick.

-Je suis là, dit Pierrick dont la tête apparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Toujours rien ?

-On attend. Et de ton côté ?

-J'ai une piste à vérifier. Il faudrait que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur une élève de quatrième année, Laura Jiraud. Et aussi son petit ami, un sixième année, Hans Friedrich.

-Pas de problème. Ça sera plus facile que pour Radus. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ses infos ?

-Radus a l'air d'observer Laura Jiraud plus qu'il ne devrait. Pour Hans Friedrich, c'est juste au cas où il y aurait quelque chose.

-Je te rappelle dés que j'ai ça.

-Et sur le parchemin ?

-Fabre pense que ce n'est pas Sazeau qui a enchanté la deuxième partie du parchemin, répondit Maldieu. Et ce serait la première page arrachée d'un feuillet ou d'un dossier.

-Je vois. J'attends ton appel Franck, dit Pierrick avant de disparaître dans les braises.

-Mince, fit Franck. J'ai oublié de lui demander comment s'en sortait Chun.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Je vous laisse. »

Maldieu ressortit de la section IRIA. Il pensait encore à cette étrange sensation qu'il avait ressentie près du parchemin. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence de François Garde avant que celui-ci ne l'interpelle.

« Charles, ça va ?

-Oui, je réfléchissais. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je ne peux pas aller à l'école et je préfère avoir un œil sur cette affaire.

-Sur l'affaire ou sur Chaldo ?

-Les deux. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Allons dans mon bureau. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, dit Maldieu en refermant la porte de son bureau. Le parchemin résiste toujours à la dissipation et on attend les infos du ministère espagnol. Concernant le parchemin, est-ce que Sazeau avait des talents exceptionnels en magie ?

-Non. C'était un sorcier d'un niveau normal. Pourquoi ?

-L'enchantement qui protège l'autre partie du parchemin est assez puissant pour résister aux agents de la IRIA, Fabre compris. Mais il est également discret. Il faut vraiment se concentrer dessus pour ressentir la présence de la magie.

-Sazeau était incapable de faire ça.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il a peut-être récupéré ce parchemin on ne sait où, et qu'il ne contient aucune information concernant notre affaire.

-Ou alors il est directement concerné par cette affaire.

-D'après Fabre, ce serait la première page d'un dossier. Un dossier illisible.

-Un dossier traitant de quoi ?

-On ne le saura qu'en dissipant l'enchantement.

-Tu sais ce que ça pourrait être.

-Oui. Surtout que j'ai cru, un instant, ressentir une vibration provenant du parchemin. Une vibration que j'avais déjà ressentie par le passé.

-Il ne faut surtout pas que Chaldo tombe dessus.

-Si ce dossier est bien ce qu'on pense, et ce n'est pas sûr, il doit être totalement dissimulé. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. Chaldo ne pourra pas le lire.

-Ne soit pas si confiant ! Le temps approche où nous devrons payer pour ce que nous avons fait. En es-tu conscient ?

-Oui.

-Et tu ne regrettes rien ?

-Non. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous avons agi ainsi. Si c'était à refaire, dans le même contexte, je le referais sans hésiter.

-Nous avons eu tort. Combien de vies ont été sacrifiés pour rien ? Combien seront encore sacrifiés ?

-Nous ne pouvions savoir que nos efforts ne seraient pas récompensés. Du moins pas comme nous l'espérions.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je suis sûr que Chaldo pourra vaincre Malgéus.

-Et s'il découvre la vérité avant ?

-Il la découvrira un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour, nous payerons.

-Tu ne comptes rien lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il doit le découvrir par lui-même pour l'accepter.

-Je comprends. Mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne regrette ce que nous avons fait.

-Je sais. »


	6. La robe

**CHAPITRE VI : LA ROBE**

Chun rejoignit une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux châtains. Cette dernière accueillit Chun avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Pauline. Je ne suis pas en retard j'espère, dit Chun.

-Non, répondit madame Tréveune. Marie, Eliane et Consuelo ne sont pas encore arrivées. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent rejointes par trois autres femmes. La plus jeune se nommait Marie Sirdouin, la fiancée du professeur Mateux. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté. Elle était plutôt rondelette mais possédait un visage souriant qui la rendait charmante. Ses boucles brunes augmentaient l'effet juvénile de son visage.

Eliane Jassu avait le même age que Pauline Tréveune. Par contre, elle avait des cheveux gris et un visage plus ridé.

Consuelo Rodès était une femme d'origine espagnole. Elle en possédait la peau mate et l'ample chevelure brune. Elle portait autour du cou une multitude de collier aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Les cinq femmes sortirent de l'académie pour monter dans un carrosse tiré par rien. Chun n'en était pas surprise, elle se dit que ce genre de chose était tout à fait normal dans le monde magique. La journée était ensoleillée. La capote du carrosse se replia lorsque madame Tréveune agita sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant. Elle annonça la destination et le carrosse se mit en route.

La route passait près d'un grand stade ovale dont les tribunes trônaient à plus de quatre-vingt mètres du sol. Chun vit des jeunes sorciers voler sur des balais avec une aisance naturelle, se passant une balle rouge.

« C'est le stade de Quidditch, renseigna madame Tréveune. Il y a un match après-demain entre les Vautours et les Dragons. Je crois que se sont les Dragons qui doivent s'entraîner.

-Je vois, dit Chun. Je suis pressé de voir le match.

-Vous n'en avez jamais vu ? questionna surprise Marie Sirdouin.

-Non. Je suis une moldue et je n'ai découvert l'existence du monde magique qu'il y a quelques mois. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

-Et vous vivez déjà avec le professeur Dochal ? Ça a été vite !

-Oui. Ça a été un vrai coup de foudre. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Pour elle, l'amour était venu très vite. Si vite qu'elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Pierrick dés le premier regard mais sans le remarquer, se cachant sous l'apparence d'un simple trouble. Par contre, le chasseur n'avait démontré aucun sentiment du même ordre envers elle. Par moment, elle en était frustrée. Pierrick occupait ses pensés et ses rêves à chaque heure qui passait. Est-ce qu'il pensait seulement à elle de temps en temps ?

Ils arrivèrent au village de Toutalair. Le village parut sorti du 19ème siècle. Chun l'avait déjà remarqué ce détail dans les rues secrètes de Paris. A croire que les sorciers étaient nostalgiques de cette période. Les boutiques possédaient toutes des devantures aguichantes où les produits étaient présentés sous leur meilleur jour. Des pancartes publicitaires accompagnaient les produits, vantant leurs qualités et leurs prix bas. Les prix étant en gallions, mornilles et noises, Chun avait du mal à évaluer les bonnes affaires. Elle trouva toutefois une robe de sorcière d'un joli bleu qui faisait ressortir magnifiquement ses cheveux et yeux noirs. Elle acheta un manteau blanc discret mais auto-climatisé, par toutes saisons à la bonne température. Ce manteau possédait en plus des poches compartimentées qui pouvaient contenir bien plus d'objets que leur taille extérieure ne le laissait supposer. Le vendeur fit une démonstration en y faisant entré son chat. Le félin disparut dans la poche sans qu'aucune bosse n'apparaisse.

Pauline Tréveune les emmena dans une autre boutique où était vendu des tenues de soirée. Les femmes et compagnes de professeurs voulaient déjà commencer à penser au bal de fin d'année. Même si elles n'achèteraient pas aujourd'hui, elle pourrait voir les différents modèles pour réfléchir. Chun ne savait pas si elle devait faire de même. La mission serait peut-être terminée avant le jour du bal.

« Vous avez déjà une robe de soirée ? demanda madame Tréveune.

-Non, mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas si nous serons encore là pour le bal, dit Chun.

-Même si le professeur Garde revient, je ferai en sorte que vous soyez invités au bal. Et puis, un bal n'est pas la seule occasion pour une femme de se faire belle pour l'homme qu'elle aime. »

Convaincu, Chun regarda les robes. Rapidement, elle ne sus plus où donner de la tête. Les robes étaient toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Magique était le mot juste. En s'intéressant à des robes rangés au fond de la boutique, elle tomba sur une véritable œuvre d'art. Une robe présentée sur un mannequin de bois, on aurait dit qu'elle était faite de feu figé, allant du rouge au jaune en passant par l'orangée avec ça et là des traînées noires soulignant les courbes de la silhouette.

« Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? fit madame Tréveune que Chun n'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

-Oui. Mais elle doit être chère.

-C'est sûr, 300 gallions, ce n'est pas donné ! Même si on peut payer en plusieurs fois. »

Chun ne lâchait plus la robe des yeux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi troublée par ce genre de chose. Elle était plutôt une femme d'action sans être un garçon manqué. Mais la, à cet instant précis, elle voulait être une femme à part entière. Madame Tréveune sembla le deviner.

« S'il vous plait, fit-elle pour appeler un vendeur. Est-il possible de faire un essayage ?

-Bien sûr madame, répondit le vendeur. Entrez dans cette cabine, je vous apporte la robe.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour cette jeune femme. »

Chun ne put rien dire et se laissa entraîner par Pauline dans la cabine. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune chinoise sortit de la cabine. Les femmes des professeurs, ainsi que certains vendeurs et d'autres clients crurent à une apparition angélique. Pauline Tréveune avait arrangé sa coupe de cheveux d'un coup de baguette, les relevant et les attachant sur sa tête pour dégager son cou de cygne et son visage de porcelaine. La robe semblait avoir été imaginer pour elle. Un jeune stagiaire passant pas loin percuta un présentoir, le faisant tomber par terre tellement il était troublé. Mais personne, pas même le patron de la boutique ne semblait l'avoir remarquer. Un vendeur apporta un grand miroir pour que Chun puisse s'admirer. Elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Si elle ne savait pas que c'était elle, elle aurait cru être en face d'une princesse prête à rejoindre son prince charmant. La première pensé qui lui vint était qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Pierrick entre dans la boutique maintenant et la vois.

« Magnifica, souffla Consuelo.

-Vous et cette robe êtes fait l'une pour l'autre, dit le patron.

-Je…je n'ai pas les moyens, avoua avec dépit Chun.

-On ne vit qu'une fois, dit madame Tréveune. »

Malgré l'insistance de tous, Chun n'acheta pas la robe. Elles allèrent toutes les cinq prendre un rafraîchissement au bar « La Colline Enchantée ». Elles parlèrent de leurs achats durant un moment puis la conversation dévia sur le meurtre du professeur Sazeau.

« L'enquête de la Police Magique a été un peu rapide je trouve, dit madame Tréveune. Dés qu'ils ont vu qu'ils ne pourraient pas retrouver le tueur sans retourner chaque pierre de l'académie, ils sont partis.

-Il parait que la piste menait dans le milieu des mages noirs, fit Consuelo Rodès. Ils ont sûrement passé l'enquête aux Chasseurs.

-On n'en a pas vu un seul pour l'instant. Ils attendent quoi pour venir ? Que le tueur soit loin ? Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

-Personne n'a de doutes sur quelqu'un ? demanda Chun.

-Radus, fit Marie Sirdouin.

-Le remplaçant ?

-Il a envoyé sa candidature le lendemain de la découverte du corps, expliqua madame Tréveune. Les journaux n'avaient pas encore été prévenus.

-Je le trouve bizarre, dit Eliane Jassu. Il ne cherche pas à s'intégrer. D'après Mickaël, il reste tout le temps à l'écart et ne va que rarement dans la salle des professeurs.

-Par contre ses cours sont très intéressants d'après les élèves, ajouta Pauline. Changeons de sujet. Angelina Armose a encore changé de petit ami.

-Encore ? fit madame Jassu sans démontrer de réelle surprise. Elle en est à combien cette année ?

-Je n'ai pas compté.

-Angelina Armose, c'est bien la présidente du club d'Histoire ? demanda Chun.

-Oui. Une excellente élève et une bonne joueuse de quidditch. Mais elle joue un peu trop avec les garçons. Faites attention à votre compagnon Chun. Cette fille n'hésitera pas à tenter de l'accrocher à son tableau de chasse d'ici peu je pense.

-Le professeur Garde nous en a déjà parlé. Je fais confiance à Pierrick. Il ne se laissera pas avoir par une étudiante. »

Madame Tréveune sourit.

« Que c'est beau d'être jeune et amoureuse ! pensa t-elle. »

Elles continuèrent leurs discussions et leur tour des boutiques. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, Chun n'était pas tranquille. Pierrick lui avait dit la veille que Angelina Armose allait passer l'aider dans la journée. Cette fille était jeune et belle, et d'après les femmes de professeurs, elle savait faire tourner la tête aux hommes. Elle chassa cette pensé. Pierrick était en mission, il devait se méfier de tout le monde, y compris d'une petite dévergondée ! Il ne se laissera pas avoir.

« J'espère. »

Pierrick passa des heures après les cours à corriger des copies dans son bureau, ou plutôt le bureau de Garde qu'il avait emprunté. Il n'était pas fait pour ce travail. Comment les professeurs pouvaient-ils faire ça à longueur d'année ? La paperasse n'était pas son truc. Cela le déroutait d'être confronté à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas éliminé à coups de maléfices ou d'épée. Il ria intérieurement en pensant que l'ennemi dont il aurait le plus peur ne serait pas un Malgéus ou un Voldemort surpuissant mais une pile de devoirs ! Ses sens aiguisés par des années de combat contre les mages noirs l'alertèrent que quelqu'un approchait. Il leva les yeux du devoir et vit s'approcher Angelina Armose. La jeune fille arborait un sourire éclatant.

« Vous vous en sortez monsieur ? fit-elle ingénument.

-Ça va. Mais un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

-Je peux le faire si vous voulez. J'aidais souvent le professeur Garde à corriger.

-C'est pas de refus. »

Angelina prit une pile de devoirs et, s'armant de sa plume, elle se mit à annoter les fautes commises par les élèves. Pierrick l'observa quelques instants. Il était visible qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire ça.

« Vous vous y connaissez vraiment beaucoup en Histoire, dit Pierrick.

-Mon grand-père était professeur d'Histoire ici il y a quelques années, raconta t-elle. C'était le prédécesseur du professeur Garde. Il m'a transmis sa passion.

-Peut-être serez-vous aussi professeur un jour.

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais faire un métier plus palpitant. Beaucoup dise que je ne suis pas mauvaise en quidditch et que je pourrais faire une carrière professionnelle. Mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Surtout qu'aucun club ne m'a encore contacté.

-L'ont-ils déjà fait pour d'autres élèves ?

-Oui. Plusieurs membres de l'équipe des Anges des Ténèbres par exemple ou des Vautours, des Dragons et même l'attrapeur des Aigles. D'ailleurs, Frédéric Gono, l'attrapeur des Anges a été contacté alors qu'il n'était qu'en quatrième année. Dés l'année finit, il rejoint les Phénix de Paris. Je pense qu'il veut partir avec le titre de champion académique en poche. Et il est bien parti pour l'avoir, son septième titre d'affiler ! Il a même déjà joué avec l'équipe de France espoir à la coupe du monde des moins de 18 ans. Ils sont arrivés troisième après avoir perdu en demi-finale contre le Portugal.

-Vous avez l'air de bien connaître son curriculum vitae. C'est votre petit ami ?

-Non, un cousin. C'est surtout que j'adore le quidditch. Mais il semble que je ne sois pas assez forte pour être retenue.

-Vous êtes l'attrapeuse des Fées d'Emeraude, n'est-ce pas ? A quelle place est votre équipe ?

-Quatrième. Nous avons perdu notre dernier match 260 à 50 contre les Anges. On ne peut même plus espérer le podium. On est à 300 points des Dragons et ils jouent après-demain leur match de sixième phase.

-Dommage pour vous.

-C'est pas grave. On a été troisième l'an dernier. J'aurai été au moins une fois sur le podium. Vous jouiez au quidditch en Australie ?

-Pas moi. J'ai toujours préféré les tribunes. Je suis un rat de bibliothèque, pas un athlète.

-Pourtant, fit-elle en s'approchant. Vous avez l'air de posséder un corps entraîné. »

Elle posa sa main sur son bras et caressa son biceps d'un geste sensuel.

« On sent que vous n'avez pas manié que la plume, ajouta t-elle. »

Elle se fit un peu plus entreprenante, passant derrière lui et massant ses épaules.

« Oh oui ! fit-elle. Vous êtes musclé, pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. »

Pierrick se leva, interrompant la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit, croyant avoir déjà gagné.

« Ça a été plus facile que je croyait, se dit-elle. »

Mais elle changea d'expression devant le regard sombre et froid que posa Pierrick sur elle.

« Veuillez cesser mademoiselle Armose, dit-il calmement. »

La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce professeur lui faisait peur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait peur à ce point.

« Je…j'ai des devoirs à faire, dit-elle en tournant les talons. »

Elle ne courait pas mais Pierrick sentait que l'envi de le faire n'était pas loin. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle percuta dans l'épaule de Chun qui arrivait en sens inverse. La chinoise la regarda s'éloigner rapidement.

Chun entra dans le bureau et lança un regard interrogateur à Pierrick.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? questionna t-elle.

-M'aider à corriger ces devoirs. Du moins au début. Garde n'a pas menti sur elle. Elle a tenté de me séduire.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas réussi.

-Ce n'est qu'une gamine et je suis en mission.

-Et si tu n'avais pas été en mission ? Elle est plutôt jolie comme fille. Je suis sûre qu'elle fait tourner les têtes à tous les garçons de l'école et que certains profs, même âgés, ne diraient pas non. Qu'est-ce qui me dis que toi non plus ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de jalousie. Qu'as-tu découvert ?

-Rien, fit Chun d'un ton cassant. Elles soupçonnent toutes plus ou moins Radus.

-Je vois. Tu peux aller te coucher si tu veux. Je dois finir ces corrections. »

Chun se dirigea vers la porte mais au moment de l'ouvrir elle s'arrêta.

« Pierrick, fit-elle d'une voix de nouveau calme. Tu ne comptes pas revoir cette fille ce soir ?

-Je te l'ai dit, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Il n'y a plus de place pour elle ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre dans mon cœur depuis…

-JE SAIS ! cria Chun pour l'interrompre. Je sais. Depuis que Su est morte. Mais un jour il faudra que tu laisses le passé de côté. Sinon, tu finiras seul.

-Je ne peux pas oublier.

-IMBECILE ! »

Chun sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Pierrick interdit dans le bureau.


	7. Dragons Vs Vautours

**CHAPITRE VII : DRAGONS VS VAUTOURS**

Le lendemain et le jour d'après, Chun n'adressa pas la parole à Pierrick sauf pour dire que rien ne permettait de soupçonner les femmes des professeurs. Elle évitait de rester dans la même pièce que lui. Pauline Tréveune remarqua son manège et l'accompagna pour une ballade dans le parc de l'Académie avant le début du match de quidditch.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller en ce moment, dit madame Tréveune.

-Si si, ça va, mentit Chun.

-Allons, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est votre compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?

-On s'est disputé.

-A quel sujet ?

-Son ex.

-Oh.

-Elle est morte dans ses bras il y a des années. Et il n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

-Ça a dû être dur pour lui. Il avait quel age ?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Un age où on croit pouvoir tout encaisser mais où on est encore sensible comme un gosse.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer sensible comme un gosse. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il était froid et sombre. Depuis, il s'est un peu ouvert mais parfois, il se renferme sur lui-même. Comme avant-hier. Je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas vraiment soutenu ce soir là. Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser.

-Je pense que vous devriez attendre qu'il vienne vers vous. Il comprendra la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il ressent pour vous. Et il viendra vous le dire. Car ce n'est pas un peureux.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Ça se lit dans son regard. Il a le regard de quelqu'un qui peut se battre et qui ne connaît pas la peur. »

Chun s'arrêta, regardant madame Tréveune d'un air légèrement paniqué. Avait-elle compris que Pierrick n'était pas un professeur ? Pour toute réponse, la quinquagénaire esquissa un sourire.

« Le match va commencer, allons-y, dit Pauline. »

Les tribunes du stade académique étaient bondées. Tous les élèves de l'école devaient être présents. Certains arboraient des robes de couleur rouge ou grise, les couleurs des deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter dans les airs aujourd'hui. Des banderoles scandaient des slogans encourageants tel que « En avant les Vautours ! » ou « La Victoire au Dragons ! ». De toute évidence, le match s'annonçait électrique que ça soit dans le jeu ou autour.

En étudiant le fonctionnement de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, Chun avait vu comment se déroulait le championnat académique. Il se déroulait de la même manière que le championnat national. Les huit équipes s'affrontaient à tour de rôle durant sept phases répartis sur les dix mois de l'année scolaire. Le championnat commençait en octobre et la dernière phase aura lieu en mai. Le classement se faisait par cumul des points gagnés en cours de match.

« Bienvenus, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs à ce dernier match de la sixième phase du championnat académique de quidditch ! lança le commentateur de sa voix amplifié par magie. Il verra s'affronter les Vautours Ecarlates ! »

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent des supporters en rouge.

« Aux Dragons de Fer ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut ceux en gris bleu qui laissèrent exploser leur joie.

« Ces deux équipes cherchent la même chose : une victoire avec le maximum de points marqués. Effectivement, les Vautours étant actuellement deuxième avec 1290 points et les Dragons les talonnant de peu avec 1270, elles peuvent toutes les deux espérer le titre en cas de gros score dans la dernière phase qui aura lieu en mai. Rappelons que les leaders du championnat, les Anges des Ténèbres, ont actuellement 1780 points avec un match d'avance ! De plus, le dernier adversaire des Anges sera l'équipe des Vautours. Voila d'ailleurs les Vautours Ecarlates qui rentre sur le terrain ! »

De nouveaux applaudissements et cris de joie s'élevèrent des tribunes rouges. Chun n'en avait qu'entendu parler par Jonas et Franck. Elle trouva que les joueurs évoluaient sur leurs balais avec grâce. Les joueurs arboraient un uniforme rouge claquant. Sur leur dos, en dessous de leur nom écrit en lettres noires, était brodé une tête de vautour tenant dans son bec un ballons rouges visiblement abîmé.

« Et voici les Dragons de Fer ! »

Les supporters en gris bleu hurlèrent pour encourager leur équipe.

Un homme habillé en noir et blanc s'avança, un coffre de bois flottant derrière lui. L'arbitre appela les deux capitaines pour leur donner ses dernières recommandations.

« Attention messieurs, dit-il. Pas de coups bas, respectez les règles et soyez fair-play. C'est un match, pas une bataille. Serrez-vous la main et bon match. »

Les deux capitaines ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux et n'eurent aucun sourire lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Pour eux, le match avait déjà commencé. Et peu importe ce que disais l'arbitre, ils étaient prêts à vendre chèrement leur peau pour la victoire finale.

Les deux capitaines reprirent leurs places dans les airs. L'arbitre ouvrit le coffre d'un coup de pied, libérant trois balles. Deux étaient identiques, de couleurs marron, les cognards. La dernière était si petite et si rapide que Chun ne la vit qu'un instant, une belle petite balle dorée : le vif d'or. L'arbitre se saisit de la dernière balle restée dans le coffre. Une balle rouge, grosse comme un ballon de foot : le souaffle.

L'arbitre lança le souaffle en l'air, donnant le coup d'envoi du match. Les poursuiveurs des deux équipes se précipitèrent dessus si vite que Chun était sûr qu'ils allaient se percuter. Mais ils volaient avec tant de talents qu'aucun choc ne fut à déplorer. Du moins visibles.

« Et c'est parti ! hurla le présentateur. C'est Jérôme Durand qui s'empare du souaffle pour les Vautours. Il passe à Jirdain qui renvoi immédiatement la balle sur Durand. Il évite Gajien et se retrouve face au gardien des Dragons. Il tire ! BUT ! 10 à 0 pour les Vautours ! »

Le gardien des Dragons hurlait contre ses coéquipiers, visiblement mécontent de leur défense.

Le gardien des Dragons relança le jeu en passant le souaffle en direction d'un de ses coéquipiers. Le poursuiveur gris fonça en direction des buts des Vautours, évitant un adversaire en passant en dessous. Il fit une passe à un poursuiveur, un garçon noir, qui lui renvoya sans même s'en saisir. Le premier poursuiveur effectua le même genre de passe à une touche de balle pour renvoyer le souaffle loin vers l'aile gauche où se trouvait le troisième poursuiveur gris. Celui-ci saisit le ballon, percuta violement un poursuiveur écarlate pour se frayer un chemin vers les anneaux des Vautours. Il leva la balle rouge au dessus de sa tête pour tirer. C'était une feinte ! Le gardien des Vautours se laissa prendre au piège et plongea de son côté droit. Le Dragon lança alors la balle pour, non pas tirer mais passer en direction de son coéquipier démarqué sur l'aile droite. Celui-ci donna un coup de tête dans le souaffle pour le dévier dans le but adverse, arrachant un roulement d'acclamation du publique en gris.

« Magnifique but de Zériti servit par Jafré ! s'écria le présentateur. Egalité 10 partout ! Le gardien des Vautours Gaël Sifardin va relancer le jeu pour l'équipe rouge. Il relance en direction de Sophie Fasa… Mais Abdallah Guda intercepte le souaffle et sans attendre que le gardien se replace, tire. Sifardin se jette mais trop tard. 20 à 10 pour les Dragons. »

Le match continua avec de très belles actions de la part des deux équipes. Les Dragons prirent toutefois l'avantage au score grâce à une grosse pression sur la défense et le gardien des Vautours. Les attrapeurs tournaient inlassablement au dessus de leurs coéquipiers, tentant de repérer le vif d'or. Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, le score était de 150 à 100 en faveur des Dragons de Fer.

Le poursuiveur écarlate fonçait vers le but adverse. Il évita Guda et Zériti avec une extraordinaire acrobatie mais ne put éviter Jafré qui l'envoya violement contre les tribunes. L'arbitre siffla, pas aussi fort que les supporters rouges, mais parvint à arrêter le match, accordant un penalty pour les Vautours Ecarlates. Ce fut Sophie Fasa qui transforma forma le penalty. Les supporters écarlates déroulèrent une banderole sur laquelle brillait en lettres illuminées les mots : « SOPHIE EPOUSE-NOUS ! ». La jeune poursuiveuse sourit en passa près de la tribune de ses fans.

Le score était maintenant de 150 à 110 pour les Dragons. Le gardien des Dragon relança le jeu. Mais sitôt que le poursuiveur en gris se saisit du souaffle, il le lâcha, frappé de plein fouet par un cognard. Sophie Fasa le récupéra, évita un cognard et un poursuiveur. Elle avait maintenant le chemin libre jusqu'au but, il ne restait plus que le gardien des Dragons. Sans hésitation, elle fonça droit sur lui. Tout le stade retint son souffle en attendant le choc entre les deux joueurs. Le gardien ne parut pas vouloir s'écarter. Il faut dire qu'au plan physique, il était plus imposant que la fine poursuiveuse. Cette dernière lança le souaffle en l'air en esquissant un sourire mutin au Dragon alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se dressa sur son balai et sauta en l'air en effectuant un salto pour frapper la balle d'un coup de pied et ainsi le lancer à pleine puissance vers l'anneau situé derrière le gardien.

Alors que la foule explosait de joie, la poursuiveuse tomba assise sur le balai du gardien des Dragons, dos à dos. Le gardien, surpris, ne fit que tourner la tête. Avant même de voir le visage de la poursuiveuse, celle-ci déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant et se laissa glisser pour se rattraper sur son balai. Le gardien des Dragons avait le visage aussi rouge que la robe de quidditch des Vautours.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ria madame Tréveune. Sacré Sophie, elle lui en fera vraiment toujours voir de toutes les couleurs !

-Ils se connaissent bien ? demanda Chun.

-Sophie Fasa et Maximilien Harris, ils sortent ensembles depuis leur première année. Ils sont même déjà fiancés et ont prévu de se marier en juillet, sitôt leurs études finies.

-Ça ne leur gêne pas de ne pas être dans la même équipe ?

-Non. Et ça donne quasiment à chaque fois une situation assez drôle. »

Durant les explications de Pauline Tréveune, les Dragons marquèrent un autre but, amenant le score à 160 à 120 en faveur des joueurs en gris bleu.

Les Dragons continuèrent leur avancé au score. Malgré de très bonnes actions, les poursuiveurs des Vautours étaient légèrement surpassés par ceux des Dragons. La différence de but resta à peu près égale avec un score de 200 à 130 pour les Dragons de Fer.

Sophie Fasa progressait vers le but tenu par son fiancé. Elle évita habilement un poursuiveur gris. Un cognard lui frôla la tête. Arrivant face à Abdallah Guda, elle préféra passer à son coéquipier Hector Jirdain. Celui-ci fonça vers Harris. Le gardien était prêt à arrêter son tir mais un cognard lui percuta l'épaule, l'obligeant à s'écarter de la trajectoire du souaffle.

« 200 à 140 en faveur des Dragons, hurla le présentateur. Mais voici que Yann Derinec s'élance ! A-t-il aperçu le vif d'or ? »

L'attrapeur des Dragons fonçait, traversant le stade à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'attrapeuse des Vautours ne se place à ses côtés pour lui batailler le vif d'or. Voyant que la jeune fille allait légèrement plus vite que lui, Derinec tenta de l'écarter d'un coup d'épaule. Mais la joueuse des Vautours tint bon. Elle poussa encore plus la puissance de son balai et parvint à se saisir du vif d'or sous les yeux rageurs de Yann Derinec.

« C'est terminé ! s'écria le présentateur. Jeanne Salius a attrapé le vif d'or pour les Vautours Ecarlates ! Victoire des Vautours 290 à 200 ! »

Il était inutile de préciser qui avait gagné. Les supporters en rouge laissaient exploser leur joie plus qu'il ne l'avait fait durant tout le match. Les joueurs des Vautours se réunirent autour de leur attrapeuse pour la congratuler par de grandes accolades et embrassades. Chun applaudit. Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce match et espérait en voir beaucoup d'autres. Le Quidditch était vraiment un sport spectaculaire. Chun vit Sophie Fasa se détacher de ses coéquipiers pour venir rejoindre son fiancé qui arborait la mine dépitée des vaincus. Par un pouvoir magique connu des seules jeunes filles, elle lui rendit le sourire en l'embrassant. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires.


	8. Dans les dortoirs

**CHAPITRE VIII : DANS LES DORTOIRS**

Pierrick ne s'était pas rendu au match. Il sentait que la situation était encore trop tendue avec Chun pour pouvoir l'y accompagné. Il n'avait jamais été un grand passionné de ce sport mais il aurait souhaité voir les réactions de Chun à chaque instant du match. Il connaissait les raisons de leur dispute et ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Mais il ne pouvait lui donner de réponse à ses sentiments pour le moment. Tout était encore trop confus dans son esprit. Il savait qu'elles étaient différentes mais leurs ressemblances étaient si grandes qu'il la confondait encore certaines fois avec Su. S'il lui avouait, il était sûr qu'elle s'éloignerait définitivement de lui. Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Même ignorant la nature réelle de ses sentiments, il ne pouvait plus imaginer la vie sans elle.

Il avait profité de l'absence de la quasi-totalité des étudiants et professeurs pour fureter tranquillement dans l'Académie. Il ne croisa que quelques étudiants ne s'intéressant pas au quidditch ou trop stressé pour manquer un après-midi de révision. Mais il ne découvrit rien de plus. Il retourna sur le lieu du meurtre de Guillaume Sazeau en sachant très bien qu'il ne trouverait rien. Il continua son chemin vers le parc. Il passa près du banc où s'était bécoté Laura Jiraud et Hans Friedrich le soir de sa première visite nocturne des couloirs. Son regard se porta sur le toit où il avait vu cette nuit là une ombre se faufiler.

Les hurlements et acclamations provenant du stade lui parvinrent. Le match devait avoir commencé. Il décida alors de se rendre dans les dortoirs des étudiants pour tenter d'y découvrir des indices.

Les dortoirs occupaient le pavillon ouest du palais. Ils étaient composés de chambres classiques, les élèves les occupaient par quatre. Le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage étaient occupés par les garçons. Les deux derniers par les chambres des filles. A l'image du reste de l'école, les dortoirs étaient vides. Les élèves désirant révisés occupaient la bibliothèque située dans une autre aile du palais.

Pierrick ne savait pas vraiment où chercher. Son seul début de piste était le professeur Radus et son intérêt pour la jeune Laura Jiraud. Mais peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec Hans Friedrich. Etant dans les étages des garçons, il chercha d'abord la chambre du sixième année. Heureusement, François Garde lui avait fourni un plan détaillé de l'Académie qu'il avait appris par cœur. Il savait où se trouvait la chambre de Friedrich.

La chambre était verrouillée. Pierrick lança un regard aux alentours et sortit sa baguette. Le sortilège alohomora déverrouilla la porte et il put entrer. Quatre lits entourés d'armoires se trouvaient dans la chambre. Des bureaux les accompagnaient. C'était visiblement une chambre de garçon. Des vêtements dans divers état de propreté et d'autres affaires étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Chaque coin de la pièce avait son identité propre qui était dû à chaque locataire. Dans un coin, une grande affiche animée représentant des joueurs de quidditch s'étirait. Dans un autre, c'était un programme de révision écrit en plusieurs couleurs suivant l'urgence. Le troisième comportait une affichette d'une autre équipe de quidditch ainsi qu'une écharpe de supporter et des photos représentant des gens qui devaient être la famille de l'élève. Le dernier coin était de loin le plus étrange. Il n'y avait aucune photo de proche ou d'affiche de quidditch. Cloué au mur, des morceaux de parchemins jaunis représentaient des symboles étranges ressemblant à des runes. Un des parchemins portait un plusieurs cercles se croisant et se contenant les uns les autres et des runes dessinées sur leurs tours, le tout formant un ensemble complexe. Juste au dessus de la tête de lit, un dernier parchemin ne représentait qu'une seule rune : un trait vertical, quatre chevrons, deux pointant vers le haut et deux vers le bas s'opposant.

Pierrick s'était renseigné discrètement auprès des professeurs, il était apparu que Hans Friedrich faisait preuve d'une réelle passion pour les sciences magiques anciennes et pour l'étude des runes. Ceci expliquait également ses excellentes notes en Histoire. Pierrick commença à fouiller dans son bureau mais il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant. Il n'y avait que des parchemins couverts de notes prisent en cours et des devoirs rendus par des professeurs. Il trouva un grand nombre de pages couvertes de runes et même un vieux livre entièrement écrit avec. Pierrick n'y connaissait rien en runes. Elles n'étaient pas étudiées à l'Institut Céleste. Par contre il savait lire et parler parfaitement le mandarin et le cantonnais.

Pierrick sortit une boule de cristal de sa poche et la passa au dessus de la couverture du livre. Il la passa ensuite devant les parchemins affichés au mur. Cela fait, il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était bien à la même place que lorsqu'il était entré et sortit. Le couloir était toujours désert.

Le chasseur se faufila vers les étages occupés par les filles. La chambre de Laura Jiraud était située au bout du couloir. Sans bruit, le Corbeau marcha, les sens aux aguets. Il perçut des bruits venant d'une chambre. Il s'approcha de la porte d'où venait la rumeur. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, les bruits se firent plus audibles. La porte était entrouverte. Pierrick chercha dans sa mémoire l'identité des élèves résidant dans cette pièce. Un nom lui vint à l'esprit immédiatement : Angelina Armose. Une fois un peu plus près, il reconnut sa voix. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était presque haletante, soupirant et gémissant plus que parlant. Une voix masculine l'accompagnait. Leurs souffles se mêlaient en un concert de sensualité. Pierrick jeta une œillade par l'interstice de la porte et vit la jeune fille dont les joues avaient pris une couleur rouge, les yeux fermés, souriante de plaisir. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait un garçon du même age, cheveux noirs et teint pâle, une carrure d'athlète. Il soufflait de plaisir à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait à son amante. Malgré les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du couple, Pierrick sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de leurs corps brûlants, et le désir suintant de chaque pore de leur peau, s'entremêlant en une délicieuse alchimie.

« Encore, gémissait-elle. Vas-y continue. Je sens que je viens. »

L'expression de jouissance se dessinait de plus en plus sur son visage. Elle approchait visiblement de l'orgasme.

Pierrick ne s'attarda pas. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'épier deux étudiants dans leurs ébats. Il continua à se diriger silencieusement vers la chambre de Laura Jiraud. La porte était verrouillée. Ce ne fut pas un problème. La chambre était totalement différente de celle des garçons qu'il avait « visité » précédemment. Mis à part dans un coin, les affiches ne représentaient pas des équipes ou des joueurs de quidditch mais des chanteurs et top model masculins du monde magique. Contrairement à celle des garçons, elle était parfaitement rangée. Seul le coin où s'affichait le poster animé d'une équipe de quidditch était légèrement en bazar, une robe de quidditch verte jeté en boule sur le lit à côté de gants de gardien en cuir et de lunettes de vol typique des joueurs de quidditch.

Repérer le lit de Laura Jiraud fut facile, son nom figurant sur une écharpe bleue accrochée au dessus de son lit. Sa décoration était assez sommaire, il n'y avait que deux photos : une représentant Laura Jiraud entouré de toute sa famille et une autre où elle était avec son petit ami. Pierrick regarda plus attentivement la photo de sa famille, se concentrant plus particulièrement sur l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ce devait être le père de Laura Jiraud. Il était habillé d'une robe sobre mais qui sentait l'officialité d'une fonction publique. Etait-il du Ministère ? Possible. Pierrick se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans se souvenir où exactement. Peut-être l'avait-il croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il essaya de se souvenir du moindre de ses traits, ses cheveux châtain clair où l'on devinait quelques cheveux blancs, ses yeux bleus dont avait hérité sa fille. Si l'ensemble lui disait vaguement quelque chose, la forme même de son visage, osseux avec des pommettes saillantes, lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait croisé récemment. Mais le chasseur avait beau se concentrer, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. La solution lui semblait pourtant si proche. Mais était-ce la piste du tueur où celle d'une banale histoire courante ?

Pierrick fouilla dans le bureau. Il n'y trouva que des cours et des notes. Il trouva également la dernière lettre signée d'un simple « maman ». La lettre ne faisait état que de banalité mère-fille. Mais étrangement, la mère de Laura Jiraud ne mentionna à aucun moment son mari. La fouille du reste des affaires de la jeune fille ne donna rien. Et Pierrick commença à se demander si il ne s'était pas lancé sur une fausse piste. Il se rassura en se disant que les meurtriers laissaient rarement des indices de leur culpabilité bien en évidence dans leurs affaires.

Pierrick remit les affaires en place et sortit de la chambre. Il devait faire attention en passant près de la chambre d'Angelina Armose. Il s'arrêta près de sa porte en entendant de nouveaux la voix des deux amants. Ils n'haletaient plus, leurs voix étaient redevenues normales, ils discutaient.

« Et bien, tu étais très excitée aujourd'hui, dit le garçon. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi.

-J'avais besoin de me sentir désiré, répondit Angelina Armose.

-Beaucoup de garçons sont prêts à coucher avec toi, tu n'as que l'embarras du choix. Et je sais que tu aimes changer régulièrement. Alors pourquoi moi ?

-Tu vas pas t'en plaindre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait tout les deux. Et puis tu es le premier que j'ai croisé.

-La où il faut au bon moment.

-Tout à fait.

-Et pourquoi ce besoin soudain ?

-J'ai besoin d'une raison maintenant pour me taper un mec ?

-Non. Mais je te connais Angelina. Aujourd'hui, tu n'en avais pas seulement besoin parce que tu aimes ça. Alors ?

-C'est le nouveau prof d'Histoire.

-Dochal ?

-Ouais. Il m'a repoussé.

-Et tu n'es pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'un mec résisté à ton sex-appeal !

-Je ne plaisante pas Frédéric ! Il m'a repoussé mais c'était différent. Il m'a foutu les jetons comme personne ne me les avait foutus avant. Ce type n'est pas normal.

-Il est peut-être moine.

-Il a une compagne, tu l'as vu le jour de son arrivé. Tréveune nous l'a présentée.

-La chinoise, jolie femme.

-Je sais j'ai remarqué. Tu ne me remontes pas le moral la tu sais.

-Désolé. Mais tu sais, il t'a peut-être simplement repoussé parce qu'il l'aime.

-Et alors ? Je demande pas le mariage. Je veux juste m'envoyer en l'air. De toute façon je n'abandonne pas l'affaire. Je me le ferais.

-Tu sais que certains ne pensent pas comme toi.

-Toi ça ne te dérange pas. Pourtant tu as une petite amie.

-Mais moi je suis un peu plus comme toi. Et puis tant que je la contente aussi, Julia ne se doute de rien. Enfin je pense pas que je pourrai me la taper ce soir. Tu m'as vidé.

-Oh ! Un grand joueur de quidditch comme toi. Je suis sûre que tu as des réserves.

-Faut voir.

-Tu n'es pas fâché d'avoir raté le match ?

-Non. Ça ne changera rien, je suis sûr qu'on va gagner contre les Vautours au dernier tour. Bon, je vais peut-être retourner dans ma chambre.

-Attend. On va voir si tu es vraiment vidé.

-Je ne peux même plus bander.

-Tu me connais. J'ai une technique infaillible pour faire bander tous les mecs. Même les impuissants. »

Le silence se fit, seulement troublé par les gémissements de plaisir du garçon et un léger bruit de succion.

« Tu vois, dit la jeune fille. T'es de nouveau en forme.

-Ne t'arrête pas, supplia le garçon en un gémissement.

-On dirait que tu aimes vraiment ça.

-Je ne connais pas une seule fille qui fait ça aussi bien que toi.

-Je devrais donner des cours à ta copine.

-Pourquoi ? Alors que je peux toujours venir te voir.

-Bonne réponse. Ça mérite une récompense. »

Pierrick s'en alla. En chemin, il se promit de se méfier d'Angelina Armose. Cette fille avait l'air décidé à tout tenter pour l'accrocher à son tableau de chasse.

Le soir, Chun refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole en première. Pierrick se dit qu'il devait faire un geste vers elle pour briser la glace. Alors qu'elle lisait un magazine s'appelant Sorcière-Hebdo, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le match ? demanda t-il. »

Chun fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Mais cette surprise était si agréable qu'elle sourit. Elle était heureuse que ce soit lui qui mette fin à cette période de silence.

« J'ai trouvé ça fantastique ! s'exclama t-elle. Ces jeunes élèves volant sur leurs balais avec une telle grâce, les tactiques de jeu, et le spectacle ! C'était fabuleux ! Je n'y connais rien mais j'ai bien vu que le match était assez équilibré. Dommage que tu ne sois pas venu. Tu étais où ?

-Je me suis glissé dans les chambres de Hans Friedrich et Laura Jiraud. J'ai profité du fait que presque toute l'école était au match.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dans la chambre de Laura Jiraud il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, à part que je pense que son père travaille au Ministère. Son visage me dit quelque chose. J'ai trouvé pas mal de documents en runes anciennes dans les affaires de Hans Friedrich. Il en avait même mis sur ses murs. Je n'y connais rien. Il faut que je demande à Franck de m'analyser ça.

-Analyser quoi ? fit une voix venant de la cheminée. »

Le visage de Franck Vinol apparut dans la cheminée.

« Bonsoir Chun, fit-il. Vous allez bien ? Ce n'est pas trop dur avec lui.

-Bonsoir Franck, répondit la chinoise. Tout va bien je vous assure.

-Tu as des infos ? coupa immédiatement Pierrick.

-Oui, dit Franck. Quelques unes des espagnols déjà. Ils n'ont pour l'instant rien trouvé sur Radus mais il préfère continuer à chercher avant de donner une réponse définitive.

-Donc pour l'instant on peut supposer que Radus est un imposteur. Il faut découvrir au plus vite sa véritable identité.

-Je me suis déjà lancé sur des recherches en ce sens.

-Et sur les élèves dont je t'ai parlé ?

-Sur Hans Friedrich, pas grand-chose. Français d'origine allemande, sa famille s'est installée en Lorraine il y a trente ans pour on ne sait quelle raison. J'ai envoyé une demande d'infos au Ministère allemand. Très bon élève. Surtout en Histoire et en étude des Runes.

-Ça je sais. J'ai d'ailleurs des documents en runes que j'aimerais que tu analyses. Je les ai trouvé dans sa chambre. Je n'y connais rien. »

Pierrick sortit sa boule de cristal et la déposa dans l'âtre. Le visage de Franck disparut de la cheminée, remplacer par sa main qui se saisit de la boule de cristal et l'emporta. Quelques minutes plus tard, la main réapparut, rapportant la boule translucide. Pierrick la reprit. Le visage de Franck réapparut.

« Je t'analyse ça rapidement, promis t-il.

-Bien, fit Pierrick. Et sur Laura Jiraud ?

-La j'ai trouvé pas mal de chose. Sur elle-même, rien d'intéressant. De même que sur sa mère : Hermione Jiraud née Watson, d'origine anglaise, française depuis son mariage il y a quinze ans. Je vais faire une demande d'infos aux anglais mais je ne pense pas qu'ils nous apprendront quelque chose d'intéressent sur elle. C'est une simple femme au foyer. Par contre son mari c'est autre chose. Gaston Jiraud, né le 4 juin 1929 et décédé le 28 novembre 1978. Il travaillait pour le Ministère.

-C'est bizarre. Sa tête me disait quelque chose mais en novembre 78 je n'étais pas encore dans les Chasseurs. J'ai dû faire erreur.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il travaillait au Département des Relations Internationales, section Asie. Il a même été en poste en Chine. C'était le prédécesseur de ton père.

-Bien sûr. J'ai dû le voir le jour de notre arrivé en Chine. Mais à l'époque je n'avais que six ans, j'ai dû l'oublier. Surtout que je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette période. Tout est confus quand j'essaye de m'en souvenir.

-Tu étais jeune. Il est revenu en France sur sa propre demande. Une fois de retour, il a rencontré Hermione Watson qui faisait un stage linguistique au Ministère. Ce fut le coup de foudre et ils se sont mariés à peine deux semaines après leur rencontre. Jiraud était revenu depuis seulement trois semaines. Onze mois après leur mariage, Laura Jiraud naissait. Rien de plus.

-Je vois. Peux-tu essayer de creuser un peu plus la piste de Gaston Jiraud ? Je voudrai savoir pourquoi il a demandé son retour en France et ce qu'il a fait concrètement en Chine sur le plan professionnel et personnel.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec le meurtre ? Je n'en vois aucun pour le moment. Sazeau n'a jamais mis les pieds en Chine d'après ce que nous savons.

-Je ne néglige aucune piste, si petite soit-elle. Sazeau n'était peut-être qu'un moyen d'approcher Laura Jiraud. Il y a peut-être un lien entre Gaston Jiraud et Thomas Radus. Et ce lien se trouve peut-être en Chine.

-Le problème c'est que le Ministère chinois de la Magie n'existe plus. Les quelques archives qui ont pu être sauvés du désastre sont éparpillées entre les différents pays où se sont réfugiés les survivants. Il y en a une grosse majorité dans les pays limitrophes de la Chine, mais également en Australie, Etats-Unis, Canada, Mexique et même Afrique du Sud ! Autant dire que ça risque de prendre du temps, si il y a encore quelque chose à trouver. Et puis tu oublies un détail.

-Lequel ?

-Radus a quasiment le même age que toi. C'était un gosse quand Jiraud était en Chine.

-C'est vrai. Mais cherche quand même. On ne sait jamais.

-OK. A plus. Au revoir Chun. »


	9. Peur

**CHAPITRE IX : PEUR**

Durant les jours suivants, Pierrick continua à surveiller Radus. Ce dernier ne fit rien de suspect mis à part surveiller avec toujours autant d'insistance la jeune Laura Jiraud. Hans Friedrich parut de plus en plus énerver de l'intérêt que le professeur portait à sa petite amie. Pierrick était sûr que l'adolescent allait bientôt lui demander des explications.

La piste de Radus ne donnant rien pour le moment, Pierrick se pencha sur l'autre possibilité : le Club de Serpent. Mais tout ce qu'il avait à sa disposition était la liste de membres potentiels établie par François Garde. Cette liste était d'ailleurs assez courte. Elle ne comportait qu'une dizaine d'élèves et un professeur : le maître des potions, Richard Rodès.

Parmi les élèves, la plupart étaient en dernière année. Pierrick ne les connaissait pas ou peu. Il y avait un membre du club d'Histoire. Un nom lui sauta aux yeux immédiatement : Hans Friedrich. Les documents en runes découverts dans sa chambre traitaient-ils de magie noire ? Il décida d'attendre les résultats des recherches de Franck Vinol pour le cas de cet élève. Mais le chasseur pensa que le voir lié à deux pistes ne devait pas être une simple coïncidence.

Un autre nom attira l'attention du Corbeau. Celui d'un élève de septième année dont le dossier comportait beaucoup de faits étranges et d'actes de violences. Il avait plusieurs fois utilisés des maléfices sur d'autres élèves ou en avait entraîné dans des actions étranges, genres rituels à la pleine lune, sacrifices d'animaux ou dons de sang à divers démons des Enfers. Malgré tout, il ne fut pas renvoyé car son comportement étrange se doublait d'un don pour les études. Il était considéré comme le meilleur élève de l'Académie depuis un demi-siècle. Pierre Hargus avait d'ailleurs été soutenu plusieurs fois par le professeur Rodès durant ses passages en commission de discipline.

Pierrick chercha Pierre Hargus dans l'école. Il le trouva finalement à la bibliothèque. Sa peau était pâle, presque blafarde. Ses cheveux étaient châtain et courts. Ses yeux bleu très pâle. A première vue, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Pas dangereux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne aux autres. L'expérience avait appris à Pierrick que l'apparence ne signifiait rien.

Pierrick ne voyait pas quel livre il étudiait avec tant intérêt. Il allait s'approcher discrètement quand un cri attira son attention et celle de tout le monde dans la bibliothèque.

« Je vous demande de la laisser tranquille ! »

Hans Friedrich faisait face à Thomas Radus. Derrière l'adolescent, Laura Jiraud observait la scène sans savoir si elle devait intervenir ou non. La discussion avait dû commencer depuis déjà un moment.

« Je vous répète que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Radus.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de la mater ! Pourquoi ? Vous êtes attiré par les élèves ? Les ados vous excitent ?

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton. »

Malgré les accusations de Friedrich, Radus gardait un calme parfait.

« Je ne fais que constater, continua Friedrich. Vous n'arrêtez pas de la regarder tout le temps. Vous l'emmerdez, et vous m'emmerdez. Vous la gênez.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. Je suis venu consulté un livre.

-Lequel ? »

Radus ne répondit pas. Visiblement, il n'avait pas prévu cette situation. Friedrich eu un rictus de satisfaction.

« J'avais raison, lança l'élève.

-Je dois y aller. »

Radus tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque sous les regards accusateurs des élèves et professeurs présents. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter la. Mais Friedrich se lança à sa poursuite malgré l'appel de sa petite amie.

Le jeune homme rattrapa le professeur dans le couloir. Il lui coupa la route et se dressa devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas fini, clama t-il. »

Le couloir était désert. Friedrich voulait faire comprendre à ce professeur qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à s'approcher de sa petite amie. Il sortit sa baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de la pointer sur Radus. Ce dernier cassa la distance tout en désarmant l'élève d'un coup de sabre de main au poignet. Il saisit son bras et le projeta au dessus de son épaule. Une fois l'étudiant au sol, il lança un coup de poing vers son visage, l'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son nez.

Radus le lâcha et se recula sans le quitter des yeux. Il jeta un regard à Laura Jiraud qui avait suivi son petit ami et observait la scène avec inquiétude. Elle n'osa s'accroupir à côté de lui que quand le professeur se tourna pour continuer son chemin. Il s'arrêta. Et sans se retourner lança :

« Xua[1]. »

Lorsqu'il eut disparu à l'angle du couloir, Hans Friedrich se tourna vers sa petite amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas compris. Retournons à la bibli. »

Le jeune couple repartit en direction de la bibliothèque. Descendant de la tête d'une statue qui lui servait de perchoir, un oiseau noir se posa sur le sol. Une seconde plus tard, à sa place se trouvait Pierrick. Il regarda dans la direction de la bibliothèque, puis dans celle prise par Radus.

« Apprends. »

Le soir, Pierrick raconta la scène à Chun.

« Il a dit xua, répèta Chun. Comment connaît-il le chinois ?

-Gaston Jiraud était en Chine. Je sens qu'il y a un lien. Mais je ne vois pas lequel. Radus ne devait être qu'un petit garçon à cette époque. Et puis il n'a pas le type asiatique.

-Je ne comprends rien non plus.

-Ce qui m'a le plus surpris ce n'est pas qu'il parle chinois. C'est sa technique. Je connais ce style, pour la simple raison que je l'ai pratiqué.

-Qui te l'a enseigné ?

-Je ne me souviens plus. J'étais jeune. Enfant, j'avais de gros problème de mémoire. je crois me souvenir que c'était une femme. Mais son visage m'échappe et son nom aussi. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire.

-Quoi ?

-Je dois fouiller dans les appartements de Radus. Ce soir.

-Je vais avec toi.

-Non. C'est trop dangereux. Si Radus est le tueur alors je vais sûrement devoir me battre pour l'arrêter. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger.

-Je sais me défendre.

-Ce n'est pas un simple criminel auquel on a affaire. C'est un sorcier, un mangemort.

-Aurais-tu préféré que je ne t'accompagne pas pour cette mission ?

-Oui, j'aurais préféré. Ce n'est pas ta place ici. »

Chun ne répondit rien durant de longues secondes. Le silence était pesant.

« Ma place… Je sais très bien où est ma place. Mais je me demande si j'y serais réellement un jour. »

Elle n'avait pas crié mais c'était tout comme. Elle n'ajouta rien et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Une larme ruissela sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ? murmura t-elle pour elle-même. Ma place c'est avec toi. C'est près de toi. Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? »

Pierrick ne chercha pas à consoler Chun. Il avait à faire. Et surtout il ne savait pas quoi faire vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Il savait que la jeune femme n'attendait qu'une parole, qu'un geste de sa part. Mais oserait-il le faire ? La vie était ironique. Les individus pleins de contrariétés. Pierrick ne connaissait pas la peur au combat. Il n'a jamais eu peur en affrontant les mangemorts, y compris Malgéus. Mais devant elle, la peur emplissait son cœur et son esprit. Il avait peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, peur qu'un jour un mage noir s'en prenne à elle, peur qu'elle meurt. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait peur de lui avouer ses sentiments, cet amour qui fleurissait dans son âme. Peur de ne pouvoir lui apporter le bonheur qu'elle mérite. Et tout simplement, peur d'être heureux après tant d'années obscures. Il était habitué au malheur, à la souffrance, à la solitude et à la mort. Chun représentait le bonheur, l'apaisement et la vie.

Avait-il seulement droit à ça ?

Le soir, Chun refusa de descendre dîner, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Pierrick ne souhaitait pas manger. Il jeta simplement un coup d'œil dans la grande salle pour s'assurer de la présence de Radus. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était attablé et mangeait tranquillement. A l'autre bout de la salle, Hans Friedrich et Laura Jiraud mangeaient ensemble sans lancer le moindre regard à Radus. L'adolescent semblait encore sous le coup de la colère. La jeune fille, elle, semblait troublée. Et juste au moment où Pierrick allait continuer son chemin, il la surprit entrain à lever les yeux vers le jeune professeur. Son regard exprimait l'interrogation. Quelle question pouvait-elle bien se poser sur le professeur Radus ?

Pierrick se dirigea vers l'appartement de Radus. Y entrer fut facile pour le chasseur. L'appartement était plus petit que celui qu'occupait Pierrick et Chun, il était fait pour un seul locataire. A part le mobilier fourni par l'Académie, la décoration était inexistante. Comme si le professeur ne comptait pas rester longtemps. Pierrick entra dans le bureau. A première vue, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Une pile de devoir à corriger attendait à côté d'une plume et d'une règle. Quelque chose frappa tout de suite Pierrick : le peu de livre. Il n'y avait que les livres de classe officiels. La fouille de la pièce fut rapide car la plupart des tiroirs étaient vides et les autres ne contenaient que des tas de copies déjà corrigées.

Pierrick décida de passer à la chambre. A l'instar du reste de l'appartement, l'impression de ne pas vouloir rester longtemps ressortait. Les vêtements de Radus étaient en majorité encore rangés dans une malle. Le Corbeau commença par la. Et rapidement il trouva des documents en chinois. Maîtrisant parfaitement cette langue, Pierrick n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer les documents. La plupart traitaient d'alchimie chinoise. Pierrick se souvenait avoir vu ces sujets en cours à l'Institut Céleste. D'autres documents attirèrent plus l'attention du chasseur, il était sûr de les avoir déjà vu, de les avoir tenu dans ses mains étant enfant. Ces documents traitaient des principes fondamentaux du premier style de Wu Shu qu'avait étudié Pierrick en arrivant en Chine : le Ngam Lung Quan, le poing du dragon obscur. Il se souvenait maintenant. Ce style mêlait arts martiaux et magie de combat. Mais les simples sorciers ne pouvaient l'utiliser totalement. Pierrick le savait sans se souvenir pourquoi. La technique qu'avait utilisé Radus sur Friedrich appartenait à ce style. Ce style de combat ne fut jamais enseigné hors de Chine, c'était la preuve que Radus y avait séjournée. Mais qui le lui avait enseigné ?

Il trouva la réponse à ses questions en continuant sa fouille de la malle. Une vieille photo abîmée par le temps mais toujours animé montrait un jeune garçon de quatorze ans souriant en posant à côté d'un magnifique femme asiatique âgée d'environ trente-cinq ans. L'adolescent et la femme semblaient très liés, se tenant par la taille et les épaules. L'adolescent n'avait pas le type asiatique et Pierrick reconnut Thomas Radus malgré ses cheveux longs de couleur châtain clair. Pierrick en était sûr, il connaissait cette femme. Et ce fut comme un éclair, il se souvint. Son nom lui échappait encore mais il en était sûr, c'était elle qui lui avait enseigné le Ngam Lung Quan. Peut-être même avait-il déjà rencontré l'adolescent de la photo. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il avait rencontré Radus dans sa jeunesse. Etait-ce possible ?

Il continua la fouille de la chambre et découvrit dans un des placards une tenue noire comme celle qu'il mettait pour les opérations anti-mage noir, une tenue de ye xing ke. Radus était donc cette silhouette qu'il avait aperçue le soir de sa première excursion nocturne dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Il devait sûrement surveiller Laura Jiraud ce soir là. Rien n'expliquait encore l'intérêt de Radus pour l'adolescente. A côté de la tenue, se trouvait un sabre chinois. Pierrick ne put s'empêcher de le prendre pour mieux l'examiner. Il l'avait déjà vu et même déjà manié par le passé. Il le savait. Il le reposa à sa place.

Pierrick ne trouverait rien de plus ici. Il s'assura visuellement que tout était bien rangé comme quand il était entré et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il tendit la main vers la poignée, il perçut le cliquetis de la clé dans le verrou...

* * *

[1] Prononcez « chua ».


	10. Corbeau et Dragon

**CHAPITRE X : CORBEAU ET DRAGON**

Radus entra dans son appartement. Une fois la porte refermée, il regarda dans toutes les directions, comme-ci il ressentait une présence étrangère. Mais il n'y avait personne, ni dans le séjour, ni dans le bureau, ni dans la salle de bain. La chambre était également déserte. La fenêtre était ouverte. Radus trouva ça étrange car il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ouverte. Il regarda si ses affaires n'avaient pas été bougées. La malle paraissait comme quand il était parti, sa tenue de ye xing ke et son sabre étaient toujours rangés dans le placard.

Un frôlement attira son attention. Son sabre surgit de son fourreau à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le bruit venait d'au dessus du placard. Il n'y avait pourtant pas assez de place entre le haut du placard et le plafond pour qu'un être humain puisse s'y glisser. Radus s'approcha lentement. Et au moment où il allait frapper dans l'espace vide, une boule de plumes noires surgit en poussant un croassement. Le professeur baissa son sabre.

« _Et bien_, dit-il en chinois à l'adresse du corbeau. _Tu m'as fait peur. Tu as dû entrer par la fenêtre. Je suis tellement stressé que je confonds une présence humaine avec celle d'un banal oiseau. Je te laisse la fenêtre ouverte, pars quand tu en as envi. Je dois aller veiller sur quelqu'un d'important. Important, pour moi. Même si elle ne sait pas à quel point elle compte à mes yeux. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. »_

Radus enfila sa tenue de ye xing ke et sortit de l'appartement. Le corbeau descendit du placard et se transforma en Pierrick. Quelle était donc la raison de l'attachement de Radus pour Laura Jiraud ? Y avait-il un rapport avec le père de la jeune fille ? Il fallait absolument qu'il perce à jour Radus le plus tôt possible. Ce soir serait l'idéal.

Pierrick retourna rapidement à son appartement. Lorsqu'il entra, il découvrit Chun assise sur le canapé. Ses yeux encore rouges de larmes, son visage était déterminé. Elle se leva, ne lâchant pas le jeune homme des yeux.

« J'ai réfléchi, commença t-elle. Je…

-Chun, coupa immédiatement Pierrick. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps. Radus vient de sortir en tenue de ye xing ke avec un sabre.

-C'était donc lui l'autre soir !

-Oui. Je dois l'arrêter ce soir. Il n'est peut-être pas le tueur. Mais il doit y être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Je viens avec toi.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Nous sommes partenaires. J'ai accepté cette mission en connaissant les risques. Je viens un point c'est tout. »

Pierrick soupira, quand elle était déterminée, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il sourit intérieurement, il aimait cette facette de sa personnalité.

« Alors prend ton arme, dit-il. »

Chun lui lança un de ses sourires rayonnant qu'il adorait et courut dans sa chambre.

Pierrick actionna la deuxième serrure en partant de la gauche de sa malle et l'ouvrit. La malle contenait une tenue de combat semblable à celle de ye xing ke de Radus et divers armes et accessoires. Il y avait deux baguettes soigneusement rangées mais le compartiment était visiblement prévu pour en accueillir trois. Pierrick vérifia la présence de sa baguette supplémentaire logée dans sa manche gauche. C'était la baguette de Su, la jeune fille qu'il aimait, morte dans ses bras quatre ans plus tôt. Les deux autres baguettes étaient celles de sa mère et de son père. Il enfila la tenue de combat et mit son épée en bandouillère dans son dos. Il prit quelques petits couteaux qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture.

Chun le rejoignit. Elle rangea son mathurin dans son logement et s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle avait des munitions. L'idée de devoir tirer dans une école lui déplaisait mais elle se résigna à le faire si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Pierrick lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Tu restes dessous, ordonna t-il. Ne fais usage de ton arme qu'en dernier recours. Je me charge de Radus. »

Chun acquiesça et disparut sous la cape.

Les couloirs étaient vides et sombres. Chun suivait Pierrick qui se faufilait d'ombre en ombre. Le chasseur progressait avec prudence. Il devait repérer Radus. La nuit étant douce, il se dirigea vers le parc où était aller Friedrich et Jiraud le soir de sa première visite nocturne.

Le couple était là, sur le même banc. Innocent, cherchant simplement à vivre leur vie. Pierrick regarda sur les toits. Il repéra la silhouette en noire se déplacer et disparaître en trouvant un poste d'observation dans la pénombre.

« Reste avec eux sans faire de bruit, murmura Pierrick à Chun. J'ai repéré Radus.

-Sois prudent. »

Pierrick se changea en corbeau. En quelques coups d'ailes, il se retrouva au dessus de Radus. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, absorbé par l'observation du couple enlacé quelques mètres plus bas, n'entendit pas le froissement des plumes battant contre l'air. Pierrick reprit sa forme humaine sans faire le moindre bruit. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à immobiliser Radus. Soudain, une douleur à son poignet le força à lâcher sa baguette. Radus avait pivoté d'un coup en lançant un coup de pied en appui sur une main. Radus enchaîna en faisant un flip arrière pour tenter de toucher Pierrick au menton avec ses deux pieds. Le chasseur parvint esquiver le coup d'un sursaut.

« _Te voila enfin assassin ! _s'écria Radus_. Un ye xing ke ! Ici ! Pour qui travailles-tu ? Qui voulait la mort de Guillaume Sazeau._

_-Ce n'est pas toi le tueur ?_

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-Je pourrais te poser la même question. Thomas Radus est-il seulement ton vrai nom ?_

_-Je ne parle pas aux mangemorts ! »_

Radus se mit à courir sous les yeux ébahis de Jiraud et Friedrich qui ne comprenaient absolument rien. Chun partit aussi vite et silencieusement que possible en voyant Pierrick se lancer à sa poursuite, récupérant sa baguette au passage.

Radus entra dans un vieux grenier inutilisé par une lucarne cassée. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, le sabre à la main, prêt à cueillir son poursuivant dés qu'il rentrerait. Il perçut un bruit derrière lui mais n'eut pas le temps de se baisser quand un oiseau noir fonça sur lui. L'oiseau se transforma en un homme qui le propulsa en arrière d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine avant de reposer les pieds au sol. Pierrick dégaina son épée juste à temps pour parer le sabre de son adversaire. Il contre-attaqua directement d'un coup d'épée de haut en bas au crâne qui fut bloqué par Radus. Le professeur contra dans le même temps d'un coup de pied sous le menton. Reculant sous la frappe, le chasseur ne put que esquiver de peu le coup de sabre qui suivit. Il parvint quand même à se créer une ouverture pour désarmer Radus et le fit reculer d'un coup de pied retourné direct à la mâchoire.

Radus enleva la cagoule de sa tenue. Pierrick fit de même, le surprenant.

« _Toi ! _

_-Rends-toi, _ordonna Pierrick. _Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir._

_-Qui es-tu ?_

_-Pierrick Chaldo, section spéciale des Chasseurs._

_-Chaldo ? Pierrick Chaldo est mort !_

_-On se connaît. J'en suis sûr. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Dis-moi qui tu es._

_-Ta mort imposteur ! »_

Les yeux de Radus devinrent dorés d'un coup. L'espace d'un instant, le passé sembla rejoindre le présent. Le visage d'un jeune garçon souriant lui revint en mémoire. Un garçon dont les yeux pouvaient devenir dorés. Un garçon qui fut beaucoup pour lui. Et ce fut comme un éclair.

« _Thomas ! _s'écria Pierrick_. Arrête ! C'est moi ! »_

Mais Radus n'écouta pas. Il tendit la main vers Pierrick. Un jet de flammes s'étira vers le chasseur. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette en un mouvement fluide, stoppant le feu à quelques centimètres de lui. Pierrick savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, la cape d'invisibilité gisant sur le sol à côté d'elle, Chun pointait son arme sur Radus.

« Arrêtez ! lança t-elle. »

Radus, plus surpris qu'inquiet, baissa les mains sans lâcher la jeune femme des yeux.

« Ils n'engagent pas de moldus chez les mangemorts, dit-il. Mais le ministère non plus. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je te l'ai dis Thomas, dit Pierrick. Je suis Pierrick.

-Pierrick Chaldo est mort il y a quatre ans.

-Mes parents sont morts, moi non.

-C'est donc bien toi. Pierrick.

-Oui mon ami. »

Radus s'approcha de Pierrick, le regardant attentivement. Ces yeux noirs, ce nez. Oui, malgré une expression plus sombre, c'était bien son ami d'enfance. Puis il se mit à sourire et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas mourir si facilement ! s'écria t-il.

-Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Chun.

-Je l'avais oublié avec le temps, dit Pierrick. Son vrai nom est Thomas Zimong. Thomas et moi étions amis étant enfant. Il était le fils de la femme qui m'a appris le Ngam Lung Quan. Tu es devenu un vrai maître à ce que je vois.

-Ma mère m'a enseigné tout son savoir. A ce que j'ai vu, tu as pratiqué d'autres styles.

-Il le fallait bien après que vous soyez parti. Et comment va ta mère ?

-Elle est morte.

-Désolé. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Il y a quatre ans, durant le massacre des sorciers chinois. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me protéger.

-Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Pourrait-on en parler ailleurs ? »

Ils allèrent à l'appartement de Pierrick et Chun. La jeune femme servit du thé. Pierrick attendit qu'elle se joigne à eux pour demander des explications à Thomas.

« Lorsque ma mère est morte, elle a eut tout juste le temps de me dire qui était mon père. Ils n'ont jamais été mariés. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que ma mère était une dragoniare.

-C'est quoi une dragoniare ? questionna Chun.

-C'est un peuple très ancien, répondit Pierrick. On ignore leurs origines. Ils ne sont présents qu'en Asie. Les Dragoniars sont très spéciaux. Du sang de dragon coule dans leurs veines. Ils en possèdent d'ailleurs certaines caractéristiques physiques. Et ils n'ont pas besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie. La baguette permet à un sorcier de canaliser et de contrôler le flux mystique qui parcourt son corps. Dans le cas des Dragoniars, c'est comme si leur corps était une baguette. On peut reconnaître les Dragoniars à leurs yeux dorés.

-Mais comme moi je ne suis qu'à moitié dragoniar, mes yeux ne deviennent dorés que quand je me sers de mes pouvoirs, ajouta Thomas. Mon père n'a pas su résister à la pression que lui mettaient ses collègues pour qu'il quitte ma mère. Tout ça à cause de la réputation des Dragoniars.

-Depuis la nuit des temps, les Dragoniars ont servi de guerriers, expliqua Pierrick à l'intention de Chun. On dit qu'il suffit d'avoir quelques Dragoniars pour gagner une bataille à coup sûr. Au fil des siècles, ils ont acquis une réputation de buveurs de sang humain et d'anthropophages. La réputation est tenace et a failli plusieurs fois faire disparaître ce peuple définitivement. Lorsque les mangemorts asiatiques ont commencé à s'organiser, ils ont essayé de recruter les Dragoniars. Mais malgré des siècles de persécutions, ils n'ont jamais souhaité autre chose que de vivre en paix. Avec le massacre de la communauté magique chinoise et celle du Viêt-Nam dans une moindre mesure, ce peuple est presque éteint. Il est difficile de savoir combien il en reste car ils se cachent de tous, y compris des Sorciers. Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Laura Jiraud, dit-il à Thomas.

-C'est très simple. Cet homme qui a aimé ma mère et la quitté était Gaston Jiraud.

-Ce qui veut dire que…

-Laura Jiraud est ma sœur. Mais elle n'est pas au courant.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Je suis arrivé en France quelques mois à peine après la mort de ma mère. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Gaston Jiraud était mort. Il était le seul à pouvoir me reconnaître comme son fils.

-Il y a peut-être un autre moyen.

-Comment ?

-Par les survivants de la communauté magique chinoise. Ils sont dispersés dans le monde entier. Mais certains ont emportés avec eux des documents comme des actes de naissances pour les demandes d'asile. Si Gaston Jiraud t'avait reconnu à l'époque où il était en Chine, c'est forcément mentionné sur ton acte de naissance. S'il a été sauvé, on peut le retrouver. Le seul problème c'est que ça risque de prendre longtemps. Peut-être plusieurs mois.

-J'ai attendu quatre ans, je peux attendre encore.

-Par contre je voudrai savoir comment ça se fait que tu sois devenu professeur.

-Depuis quatre ans je garde un œil sur Laura. Mais quand elle était ici, je ne pouvais veiller sur elle. Je me disais qu'ici elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Quand j'ai appris l'assassinat de Sazeau, ma première pensée fut que le tueur pouvait s'en prendre à Laura. J'ai donc mis tout en œuvre pour être engagé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai même dû jeter des sortilèges de confusion aux autres candidats. Je sais, ce n'est pas très honnête mais je devais le faire.

-Je vais demander que l'on fasse des recherches pour ton acte de naissance. »

Pierrick s'approcha de la cheminée. Il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le foyer. Un feu vert émeraude s'alluma.

« Ministère de la magie, Département des Chasseurs, bureau de Franck Vinol, annonça t-il en entrant la tête dans l'âtre. Franck. »

L'agent de la section IRIA se tourna vers la cheminée.

« Pierrick, ça va ? fit-il.

-Quoi de nouveau ?

-Pour le parchemin, toujours rien. Et concernant Radus, les espagnols ont confirmé qu'il était inconnu de leur communauté. Rien de plus pour le moment. De même que pour Gaston Jiraud, je n'ai rien trouvé sur ces activités en Chine.

-Tu peux arrêter tes recherches sur Radus et Gaston Jiraud. Je sais qui il est. »

Pierrick expliqua tout en détail.

« Je vois. Le monde est petit, fit remarquer Franck. Alors tu veux que je cherche cet acte de naissance.

-S'il te plait.

-Les hiboux partiront dans l'heure.

-Merci.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire entièrement confiance.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi je vais garder un œil sur lui quand même. Mais je pense qu'il faut fouiller dans d'autres directions. Ce parchemin contient sûrement la clé de l'énigme. Il nous la faut. »

Thomas et Pierrick discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit pour rattraper le temps perdu. Chun laissa les deux amis et alla se coucher. Thomas qui avait lui aussi confondu un moment Chun avec Su fut désolé d'apprendre que la jeune fille était morte.

« Et quelle est ta relation avec Chun ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Et je pense que je tiens beaucoup à elle mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu t'es attaché à elle parce qu'elle ressemble à Su ?

-C'est justement parce que je me pose cette question parmi tant d'autres que je ne peux lui avouer mes sentiments. J'espère simplement qu'elle attendra que je trouve une réponse.

-Je pense que oui. Elle te regarde avec les yeux d'une femme réellement amoureuse. Elle t'attendra toute sa vie s'il le faut. Mais ne la fait pas attendre autant, elle mérite sa part de bonheur.

-Puis-je seulement lui apporter ce bonheur ? »


	11. Laura Jiraud

**CHAPITRE XI : LAURA JIRAUD**

Une fois Thomas partit se coucher à son tour, Pierrick décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher à son tour pour à peine deux heures. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le séjour dans le but de s'affaler sur le canapé, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Chun qui sortait de sa chambre en chemise de nuit. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Pierrick torse nu, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Son regard s'arrêta sur les muscles fermes du chasseur. Sans être énorme, ils étaient dessinés et vigoureux, parfaits pour la pratique du Wu Shu. Ses yeux, remontant des abdominaux vers la poitrine, se concentrèrent sur une étrange marque rougeâtre placé au niveau de cœur. Elle s'approcha sans la lâcher des yeux. La marque avait vaguement une forme d'étoile à cinq branches pointant vers le bas, une sorte de croix d'un rouge légèrement plus soutenu se superposait à l'étoile, l'extrémité inférieure de la croix était biseautée. Chun posa une main sur la marque.

« Que sa peau est douce, pensa t-elle. C'est quoi cette marque ? demanda t-elle.

-Une marque de naissance, répondit-il. Je l'ai toujours eu. »

Chun n'enleva pas sa main. Elle aimait le contact de la peau du jeune homme. Elle était si douce et si chaude.

« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, dit-il. »

Comme s'éveillant d'un rêve, Chun retira vivement sa main. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est normal, finit-elle par dire. Nous sommes partenaires. Je…je voulais aller me chercher un verre d'eau.

-Excuse-moi, fit-il en s'écartant. »

Chun s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma les yeux en respirant profondément pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle en était sûre, Pierrick était l'homme de sa vie.

Pierrick s'assit sur le canapé. Il pensa que, heureusement, Chun n'avait pas levé les yeux vers son visage car il sentait que la chaleur due au simple contact de sa main si douce sur son torse l'avait fait rougir. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis ces années heureuses avec Su. Chun et Su se ressemblaient physiquement, mais leurs caractères étaient différents. Il en était sûr, il était amoureux de Chun.

Mais oserait-il lui avouer ses sentiments …?

Il ne restait que deux jours avant les vacances de Pâques. Pierrick et Chun savait que durant cette période, l'enquête piétinerait plus que jamais. Thomas était quasiment hors de cause, Pierrick savait qu'il avait été élevé dans le mépris des Mangemorts. Il ne put malheureusement pas donner à Pierrick des renseignements, étant présent depuis trop peu de temps.

Ils devaient enquêter du côté du Club du Serpent. La seule source de renseignements sur ce sujet était François Garde et sa liste de membres potentiels. Avec l'aide de Thomas, Pierrick commença à surveiller les différents noms de cette liste. La grande majorité ne présentait pas de particularité qui pourrait faire d'eux des mangemorts ou des tueurs en puissance si ce n'est un penchant pour le noir et une attitude gothique. Parmi eux, il y avait la star de l'équipe des Anges des Ténèbres, l'attrapeur Frédéric Gono. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air sombre mais en l'observant attentivement, le chasseur arriva à la conclusion que ce n'était qu'un genre qu'il se donnait pour faire craquer les filles au grand dam de sa petite amie. Si elle savait que dans son dos, il s'amusait en couchant avec Angelina Armose !

Celui qui était le plus suspect d'après Pierrick, parmi les élèves, était Pierre Hargus, le génie de l'Académie. Il apparut que Pierre Hargus passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Jusque la, rien d'étonnant. Ses excellents résultats laissaient penser qu'il devait travailler sérieusement. Beaucoup d'élèves de toutes années confondues venaient lui demander des conseils ou des précisions sur n'importe quel sujet. Pierrick remarqua que le gardien des Dragons de Fer, Maximilien Harris, accompagnait souvent Hargus lors de ses heures de travail dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Etant en même année, Pierrick pensa tout naturellement qu'ils ne devaient qu'être partenaire d'étude. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'inquiétude qui teintait parfois son regard quand il regardait son camarade. Sûrement une simple histoire d'étudiant.

L'autre principal suspect apparaissant sur la liste était le professeur de potions Richard Rodès. Franck Vinol avait fait une enquête approfondie sur tous les professeurs. Richard Rodès était un fervent détracteur de l'actuel ministre Erwan Riliam. Lors des manœuvres de ce dernier pour accéder au siège ministériel, le professeur fut d'un soutien indéfectible pour l'ancien ministre. Il ne collait pas vraiment à l'image type du mangemort mais il fallait lui reconnaître une très haute connaissance des arts sombres de la magie. Il participait régulièrement à des recherches de magie expérimentale en particulier sur des potions. Il travaillait d'ailleurs actuellement sur le véritaserum avec le Département de Magie Expérimentale du Ministère. Mais bien sûr comme souvent dans ce genre de cas, ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Richard Rodès avait été accusé par le passé d'expérimenter des potions sur des cobayes humains ou semi-humains sans leurs consentements. N'ayant pu prouver l'utilisation de menace, chantage ou l'utilisation du sortilège de l'Imperium, le professeur Rodès s'en sortit avec un blâme. Beaucoup de ses ennemis estimaient que ce n'était dû qu'au soutien qu'il apportait au précédent ministre.

Peut-être se retrouvait-il en Pierre Hargus comme il était dans sa jeunesse ?

Le dernier vendredi arriva. Thomas voulait continuer à veiller sur Laura durant cette période, comme il le faisait depuis quatre ans. Mais Pierrick l'en dissuada :

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle risque grand-chose chez elle. Et puis, il faut que tu viennes au Ministère. Mon chef veut te faire subir un interrogatoire pour savoir si tu es vraiment de confiance. Tu restes suspect malgré tout.

-Je comprends. Tu as sûrement raison. »

Laura Jiraud était distraite depuis quelques jours. Elle ne cessait de revoir la scène où son petit ami se battait avec le professeur Radus. Et ce mot. Durant tout le voyage en train, elle ne dit presque rien. Hans Friedrich s'en inquiéta :

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

-Laura.

-Hein ! se réveilla t-elle.

-Tu es sûre que ça va. Tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps.

-Je me pose des questions.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur mon père. Je… je crois que certaines choses arrivés récemment ont un rapport avec lui.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour le moment mais, ce qu'a dit le professeur Radus lorsque vous vous êtes battu…

-Ce mot bizarre ?

-Xua. Ça veut dire apprends en chinois.

-J'avais oublié que tu parlais un peu chinois. Donc Radus parle chinois. Et tu penses que ça a un rapport avec ton père ?

-Il a vécu en Chine. Je ne vois pas d'autres liens. Ils s'y sont peut-être rencontrés.

-Radus devait être un gamin à l'époque. Ça n'expliquerait pas l'intérêt qu'il te porte.

-C'est pour ça que je vais profiter de ces vacances pour fouiner dans les affaires de mon père.

-Tiens moi au courant s'il te plait.

-Promis. »

Le train s'arrêta dans la gare de Nancy. Ce fut là que Laura descendit. Elle fut accueillie par une femme de trente-cinq ans avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette. Laura embrassa chaleureusement sa mère et elles quittèrent la gare en commençant le résumé de ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies durant ces mois de séparation. Bien sûr, Hermione Jiraud était inquiète par rapport au meurtre de Guillaume Sazeau.

Une fois à la maison, Laura décida de lancer tout de suite la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Maman, que peux-tu me dire de papa du temps où il était en Chine ?

-Pourquoi cette question ? »

Malgré les années, Hermione Jiraud avait conservé son accent britannique.

« Est-ce qu'il avait des amis en Chine ?

-Oui, il m'en a parlé quelques fois. Il disait que les chinois l'avaient très bien accueilli et que c'était agréable de travailler avec eux. Il regrettait vraiment que beaucoup soient morts.

-Et une femme ?

-Quoi ?

-Avait-il rencontré une femme là-bas ?

-Oui. Il m'en a parlé une seule fois. Elle s'appelait Sima si je me souviens bien. Ils voulaient se marier mais suite à des pressions de la famille de la jeune femme, ils durent se séparer et ne se sont jamais revu. Quelques années plus tard, ton père a demandé à revenir en France et nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je n'oublierais jamais la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître mais je voyais bien qu'il était tourmenté. J'ai craqué pour lui au premier regard. Il s'est laissé faire. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Je n'étais pas dupe mais je l'aimais. Nous nous sommes mariés, peut-être trop vite. Et tu es arrivée. Le jour de ta naissance, ce fut la première fois que je le vis sourire véritablement. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Nous avons vécu heureux. S'il n'avait pas eu cet accident, nous vivrions encore dans le bonheur. »

Hermione marqua un temps de pause. Ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal et du bien à la fois.

« Pourquoi ces questions soudaines ? demanda t-elle à sa fille.

-Le remplaçant du professeur Sazeau, Thomas Radus, il semble s'intéresser à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et surtout, il parle chinois.

-Tu penses qu'il a un rapport avec ton père ?

-Peut-être. Mais il est trop jeune. Il ne devait qu'avoir six ou sept ans quand papa est rentré en France.

-Toutes les affaires de ton père son dans son bureau. Je n'ai rien jeté. Tu peux regarder. »

Laura s'y mit tout de suite. Elle passa des heures à fouiller dans les papiers de son père. La plupart n'étaient que des rapports de travail qui ne lui apprendrait rien sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle devait trouver des documents plus personnels. Un tiroir était fermé à clé. Elle enrageait et dû appeler sa mère à l'aide. Un alohomora suffit pour le déverrouiller.

Le tiroir contenait peu de choses. Quelques photos abîmées par le temps et des lettres en chinois. Ça faisait longtemps que Laura n'avait pas pratiqué cette langue. Elle parvint quand même à déchiffrer une bonne partie. Toutes écrites par la même personne, une femme s'appelant Sima Zimong.

La plus ancienne, datant de l'année 1960, n'était que les nouvelles d'une amie à un ami. Même si certaines phrases laissaient entendre plus.

_Mon cher ami._

_ Je suis actuellement loin de toi. Je t'envoi cette lettre pour te dire que tu me manques. J'ai envi de revenir te voir rapidement, que tu me parles encore de ton pays. Mais je dois faire mon devoir pour le moment. _

_Le Ministère coréen de la Magie pense que le dictateur moldu de la partie nord du pays utilise des mages noirs pour conquérir la partie sud sans déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Seulement, il apparaît que les mangemorts se servent de lui. Nous devons les arrêter. Les affaires moldues ne nous concernent pas, mais il ne faut pas laisser des Sorciers s'en mêlés._

_Avec toute mon amitié._

_Sima_

Cette femme était une combattante. Elle était comme les Chasseurs et les Aurors. Etait-elle déjà amoureuse de lui ? Etait-il amoureux d'elle ?

La lettre suivante datait de 1961. Plus de doute, ils s'aimaient.

_Mon amour._

_Encore une fois je t'écris de loin. Mais cette fois ci je ne combats pas. Ma famille n'accepte pas mes choix. Elle voudrait que je choisisse quelqu'un de mon espèce. Je ne les comprends pas. Nous avons toujours combattu les mages noirs. Si nous voulons une soi-disant pureté du sang, alors autant nous allié à Tu-sais-qui. Je vais sûrement couper les ponts avec ma famille. Car je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. Si tu veux toujours de moi. Je reviendrais bientôt et nous nous marierons enfin._

_Si tu penses qu'il faut que l'on quitte ce pays pour vivre libre et heureux, je te suivrais, sans regret si ce n'est celui de ne pas avoir pu changer les miens._

_Amoureusement._

_Sima_

Laura prit une des photos et la regarda attentivement. La femme qui s'animait dessus était magnifique. Elle comprenait que son père soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Sur une des photos, ils étaient ensembles, se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriant de bonheur, amoureux. Qu'est-ce qui les avait séparés ? Est-ce que la famille de Sima avait réussi à les séparer ?

Laura se saisit de la dernière lettre. Celle-ci datait de beaucoup plus tard, 1968, l'année où son père a demandé à quitter la Chine. Une photo y était jointe. Laura eut un choc. Elle représentait Sima avec quelques années de plus. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit garçon de six ans à peine. Malgré les longs cheveux châtains clair du garçonnet, Laura le reconnut aussitôt : Thomas Radus. Elle lui trouva des points de ressemblances avec son père, le même nez, la même forme des yeux.

_Mon cher Gaston_

_Cela faisait longtemps. Je sais que nous avions dit que nous ne nous écririons plus mais je devais le faire. Tu me manques horriblement depuis plus de six ans. Mais j'ai heureusement quelqu'un avec moi. Tu le vois sur la photo que je t'envoie avec cette lettre. Il s'appelle Thomas et c'est ton fils. Cela peut paraître difficile à croire mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Il te ressemble. Et d'ailleurs cette ressemblance fait qu'il est haï par mon peuple. Pour eux ce n'est qu'un sang-mêlé sans importance. Il ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant et s'entraîne dur pour faire taire les autres._

_Je voudrais te le présenter. Il ignore tout de toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je viendrais bientôt. Et j'espère que tu l'accepteras, car il est ton sang._

_Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

_Amoureusement._

_Sima_

Ainsi donc voila pourquoi son père avait quitté la Chine. Il a fui ses responsabilités. Cela l'a-t-il miné jusqu'à sa mort ? Peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais. Elle ne savait qu'une chose maintenant : elle avait un frère.

Elle allait se lever pour enfin sortir de ce bureau quand elle remarqua un dernier parchemin fermé par un cachet de cire. Celui-ci était écrit en français et visiblement de la main de son père. La première chose qui frappa la jeune fille fut la date : 28 novembre 1978. Le jour de la mort de son père. Avec angoisse, elle commença à lire la dernière lettre de son père.

_Je ne sais pas qui lira cette lettre que je laisse comme un testament de mon âme. Aujourd'hui je vais mourir._

_Hermione, si tu lis cette lettre, sache que je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimeras peut-être plus en apprenant ce que j'ai fait. _

_Laura, si c'est toi, pardonne moi mes faiblesses. Même les pères ont droit de se tromper. Mais mon erreur me fut fatale et j'ai mis dix ans à m'en rendre compte._

_Lorsque j'étais en Chine, j'ai rencontré une femme merveilleuse. Elle s'appelait Sima Zimong. Elle travaillait pour le Ministère chinois dans l'unité anti-mage noir. Elle était magnifique et intelligente. Nous sommes devenus amis puis amants. Seulement, son peuple n'acceptait pas son union avec un sorcier et les sorciers faisaient tout pour me dissuader de l'épouser. Car elle était fille du peuple Dragoniar. Elle disait être prête à tout quitter pour moi. Mais moi je ne l'étais pas. Je l'ai repoussée. Je m'en suis toujours voulu. Je n'en suis pas fière._

_Et après six longues années, elle m'a de nouveau envoyé une lettre avec une photo qui montrait son fils, notre fils. Elle voulait venir me le présenter. J'ai pris peur et j'ai demandé mon retour en France. Je n'ai jamais plus eu de nouvelles. Mais comme tout le monde sait, la communauté magique chinoise a été massacrée. Et j'ai appris par quelques anciens amis que Sima était morte. Et je suppose que mon fils l'a suivie dans la tombe._

_Je ne peux vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience. Savoir qu'ils sont morts alors que j'aurais pu les sauver il y a dix ans est trop dur pour moi._

_Pardonnez-moi._

Laura sentit sa respiration se figer dans sa poitrine. La mort de son père n'était pas un accident, il s'était suicidé. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes ruisselait sur ses joues. Elle relut la lettre plusieurs fois, déclenchant de nouvelles larmes à chaque lecture. Son père était mort sans savoir que son fils avait survécu.

Elle comprenait tout. Son frère voulait-il simplement veiller sur elle ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle se promit de le savoir.

Combien de temps resta t-elle dans ce bureau qui sentait le renfermé ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle sortit et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. Ses seuls mots furent :

« J'ai un frère. »

Si Hermione était choquée par la nouvelle, elle se garda de le montrer à sa fille. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire qui apaisa le cœur de la jeune fille.

A cet instant, Laura décida de ne pas révéler à sa mère que son père s'était donné la mort. Elle cacha la lettre au fond de sa poche en attendant de lui donner une meilleure cachette.


	12. Le Pentagramme et l'Epée

**NDA :** Je sais, je suis inexcusable pour l'attente entre ces deux chapitres en plein suspense. Mais la raison est simple : je suis actuellement au Gabon pour raison professionnelle et je n'ais pas accès à internet aussi souvent que je le souhaiterais. J'essaierais de publier aussi régulièrement que possible.

**CHAPITRE XII : LE PENTAGRAMME ET L'EPEE**

Maldieu observait attentivement Thomas. A côté de lui, Suzanne Janis gardait une expression neutre. Chun restait en retrait. Et Pierrick se tenait prêt de son ami d'enfance.

« Ainsi, vous vous appelez Thomas Zimong, finit par dire Maldieu. Pourquoi un prénom français ?

-C'était le prénom préféré de mon père d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère avant de mourir, répondit Thomas. Il a toujours voulu appeler son fils ainsi. Lorsque je suis venu au monde, ma mère a décidé de me donner ce nom. Sûrement dans l'espoir que nous soyons réuni un jour.

-Comment avez-vous survécu au massacre ? Les Dragoniars ont été la cible des actions les plus expéditives de l'armée moldue.

-Ma mère m'a protégé. Elle m'a dit qui était mon père et est partie. Quelques uns d'entre nous se sont portés volontaire afin de permettre aux autres de s'enfuir. Ma mère en faisait parti.

-J'ai entendu parler de cette ultime défense des Dragoniars. Votre peuple est dispersé, à l'instar de la communauté magique chinoise. Pourquoi ne pas les rejoindre ?

-Parce que j'ai une sœur que je dois protéger. Il y a un mage noir à Beauxbâtons en ce moment. Il peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui, y compris à Laura.

-Et si Laura Jiraud refuse votre protection ?

-Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Elle ignore que je suis son frère. Si pour qu'elle soit heureuse, je dois rester dans l'ombre, alors j'y resterai. Elle est ma dernière famille.

-Vous avez usé de sortilège de confusion et d'amnésie pour évincer tous les éventuels candidats au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous savez ce que vous risquez pour ça ?

-Ecoutez, si vous voulez m'arrêter, faîtes le. Mais accordez-moi la faveur de pouvoir protéger Laura jusqu'au moment où le tueur sera hors d'état de nuire. »

Maldieu tourna les yeux vers Pierrick une seconde puis pivota entièrement vers Janis.

« Suzanne ? fit-il.

-Il est franc, dit-elle. Il n'a pas menti ou alors il sait très bien contrôler son esprit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait caché quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Thomas.

-Pendant que je vous posais des questions, Suzanne usait de légilimancie sur vous. Elle est passée maître dans l'art de le faire sans que la victime ne le remarque. C'était pour nous une façon d'être sûr de vous. Veuillez nous pardonner.

-Au moins je suis lavé de tout soupçon. Allez-vous m'arrêter ?

-Non. Au Département des Chasseurs, nous nous occupons des mages noirs, pas des imposteurs. Ça, c'est le boulot de la Police Magique. Je pourrais prévenir Dakus, mais on n'est pas en bon terme. »

Thomas se tourna vers Pierrick qui lui fit comprendre que c'était bon. Maldieu se tourna alors vers Pierrick pour lui demander un résumé de ce qu'il avait découvert. Ayant privilégié la piste de Thomas jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose. Autant dire qu'il devait recommencer au point de départ. Il orientait maintenant son attention sur le Club du Serpent. Mais tout ce qu'il avait pour avancer dans cette direction était la liste de membre potentiel de Garde. Le professeur Rodès n'avait pas le profil du mangemort. Mais son goût pour la magie noire le rendait suspect. De même que Pierre Hargus qui avait déjà démontré malgré son jeune age des prédispositions pour les pratiques illicites et immorales de la magie.

Franck Vinol fit des recherches approfondies sur Pierre Hargus. Ses parents étaient des moldus n'ayant aucun lien avec le monde des Sorciers à part leur fils, tenant une boutique de fleuriste. Il n'avait ni frère ni sœur. Du moins plus depuis la mort de son frère jumeau alors qu'ils avaient huit ans. D'après le rapport d'enquête de la police moldue, la mort de Bruno Hargus n'était due qu'à une malheureuse chute dans la rivière au bord de laquelle jouaient les deux garçons. Il en était ressorti que le jeune Pierre avait été choqué en voyant son frère couler à pique et était resté silencieux durant des années. Jusqu'au jour où il appris qu'il était sorcier et entra à l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons.

Dans les cas de sorciers apparaissant dans une famille moldue, l'usage est d'envoyer un professeur de l'Académie pour expliquer la situation à la famille et à l'enfant concerné. Ce professeur n'était autre que François Garde.

L'ancien chasseur vint dés que Pierrick l'appela. Il parla sans détour de sa visite à la famille Hargus sept ans auparavant.

« C'était une famille comme toutes les autres, avec sa part de joie mais aussi de peine. Et dans leur cas, beaucoup de peine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je devais annoncer la nature magique d'un enfant à ses parents. J'ai vu toute sorte de réactions, des gens accueillant la nouvelle avec joie, d'autres me traitant de fou, d'autres craignant que ce soit une mauvaise chose. J'ai vu des familles heureuses se détruire après cette découverte, et des malheureuses se reconstruire. Ce fut en parti le cas des Hargus. Leur fils ne parlait plus depuis la noyade de son frère jumeau. Il a tout vu, c'était compréhensible. Je n'avais que rarement vu un regard aussi vide dans les yeux d'un enfant. Cela m'a rappelé des souvenirs du temps où j'étais chasseur. Ils ont été incrédules, croyant à une farce. C'est la réaction la plus typique. Jusqu'au moment où j'ai métamorphosé leur table de salon en berger allemand. Pierre a dit alors ses premiers mots depuis des années : « Je veux faire ça. ». Ses parents ont dit immédiatement qu'ils étaient d'accord. Tout était bon pour que leur fils redevienne comme avant. Je leur ai tout expliqué. Comment marchait notre monde, l'Académie où irait leur fils à la prochaine rentrée, et cetera… Pierre parlait timidement, posant quelques questions judicieuses à chaque fois. Le sujet qu'il voulait surtout connaître c'est ce que pouvait faire les meilleurs sorciers en termes d'exploits. Je me souviens surtout d'une question : « Peut-on faire revivre ceux qui n'auraient pas dû mourir ? ». J'ai été obligé de lui dire non. Son expression est restée neutre durant toute la discussion, comme si son âme était vide. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas que j'avais devant moi un génie, mais aussi un être prêt à tout pour découvrir tous les secrets de la magie y compris les plus sombres. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'aller jusqu'au meurtre malgré tout. »

Hans Friedrich apparut dans la cheminée de la maison des Jiraud. Il répondait à l'appel urgent de Laura. Cette dernière attendait devant l'âtre et sauta dans les bras de son petit ami dés qu'il se releva. Ses yeux rougis montraient qu'elle avait pleuré. Il l'étreignit quelques instants avant de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait. Elle l'entraîna dehors, prétextant de vouloir faire une ballade.

Marchant main dans la main, Hans attendit que sa petite amie se décide à parler. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur un banc dans un parc, prêt d'une étendue d'eau où pataugeaient innocemment des canards. Lorsqu'elle se décida à parler, ce fut pour annoncer :

« J'ai découvert pourquoi Radus s'intéresse à moi. Je pense qu'il veut veiller sur moi, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Pourquoi voudrait-il veiller sur toi ?

-Il est lié à mon père et à moi.

-Par quoi ? »

Laura prit une inspiration, elle avait encore du mal à accepter cette idée.

« Il ne s'appelle pas Radus mais Zimong. C'est mon frère. »

Hans était aussi médusé par la nouvelle que l'avait été Laura en le découvrant.

« Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis au courant, pas encore, continua t-elle. Je veux d'abord être sûre de pouvoir gérer tout ça. C'est nouveau pour moi et je ne m'en rends pas bien compte encore.

-Je comprends. Mais crois-tu qu'il sache ?

-Sa mère a dû lui dire qui était son père. Et il a découvert que j'étais la fille de Gaston Jiraud, donc sa demi-sœur. »

Un nouveau silence se fit. Laura se décida à tout dire à Hans, elle avait entièrement confiance en lui.

« Il y a une dernière chose que j'ai découverte. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas à ma mère.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

-Mon père a laissé une lettre avant de mourir. Elle n'avait jamais été lue par personne avant moi. Tiens. »

Elle lui tendit le parchemin. Hans le lut, passant d'un visage neutre à une expression horrifiée. Il posa sur sa petite amie un regard désolé.

« Ton… ton père.

-Oui, il s'est donné la mort. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, dit-elle en se blottissant plus étroitement contre lui. C'est comme si je perdais mon père pour la deuxième fois. Je découvre que j'ai un frère, et je pense qu'il veut se rapprocher de moi et me protéger. Il doit être comme moi, il ne doit pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Je suis malheureuse d'avoir appris la vérité sur mon père. Mais je suis aussi heureuse car j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère.

-Il faut lui parler.

-Je préfère attendre encore. Es-tu avec moi ?

-Je serais toujours avec toi. »

La feuille de parchemin découverte dans le bureau de Guillaume Sazeau n'avait toujours pas délivré ses secrets. Mais selon Luc Fabre, la puissance du charme cillait. Pierrick décida d'essayer à son tour même si ce genre d'exercice n'était pas vraiment sa spécialité. Maldieu se tenait non loin et observait. François Garde entra juste avant que le Corbeau ne commence.

« Il va essayer ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, répondit Maldieu.

-C'est risqué.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Si ce parchemin a quelque chose à voir avec Faros…

-On n'en est pas sûrs.

-Mais c'est probable. Toi-même tu as dit avoir ressenti une vibration familière.

-S'il doit le découvrir ainsi, alors…

-Ce n'est pas ça le plus risqué.

-Je sais. Mais observons seulement. Son destin n'est plus entre nos mains. Du moins, plus complètement. »

Pierrick était concentré sur la page de parchemin. Il ne prononça aucune formule. Personne n'en fut surpris, tout le monde savait qu'il était passé maître dans l'art des sortilèges informulés quelque soit le niveau. Un jet de lumière jaune intense jaillit de sa baguette et vint arrosé le document. La puissance était déjà énorme mais aucune crispation ne marquait le visage du Corbeau. Les agents de la IRIA observaient incrédules. Ils savaient que le Corbeau était un puissant sorcier malgré son jeune age, mais il était entrain de démontrer plus de puissance que Luc Fabre et Georges Nide réunit tout en restant parfaitement calme. Thomas Zimong, l'œil aiguisé, ne parut que peu surpris de la puissance de son ami.

Durant une heure entière, Pierrick ne se relâcha pas. Quand il arrêta, le parchemin était encore vierge. Maldieu s'approcha, Garde préférait rester en retrait.

« Ça devrait suffire pour le moment, dit le chef des Chasseurs. Allez vous reposer tous. A demain. »

Les agents de la IRIA, Pierrick, Thomas et Chun s'en allèrent. Seuls restèrent Luc Fabre, Charles Maldieu et François Garde. Ce dernier finit par s'approcher à son tour.

« Il a échoué, dit Garde.

-Vous paraissez vous intéressez à ce parchemin, fit Fabre. A-t-il un rapport avec les Chaldo et votre passé ?

-Il est au courant ?!

-J'ai été obligé de lui dire, avoua Maldieu. Luc est quelqu'un de très intelligent, tu le sais bien. Il l'aurait découvert, il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne par l'un de nous que seul. Il a compris pourquoi nous avons agi ainsi. Il a compris quelles erreurs nous avons commises.

-Je comprend en plus maintenant ce que vous avez redouté à l'époque, ajouta Fabre. Si ce parchemin est bien ce que vous pensez être…

-Il l'est, coupa Maldieu. Chaldo a réussit. Antoine Faros a toujours été quelqu'un de spécial. Pourquoi cacher quelque chose une fois quand on peut le cacher deux fois ?

-Tu veux dire…commença Garde.

-Oui, un double charme. C'était sa technique de dissimulation préférée.

-Quand as-tu compris ?

-Je m'en doutais seulement. Maintenant j'en suis sûr. Le premier charme est puissant et n'importe quel sorcier pensera qu'il n'a pas été dissout tant que rien ne sera apparu. Il pensera simplement qu'il est si fragilisé qu'il n'est plus assez puissant pour être ressenti. Seulement c'est juste que le second charme est encore plus discret mais bien moins puissant. Il faut juste changer de sortilège. Revelio, incanta t-il en tendant sa baguette vers le parchemin. »

Des lignes noires apparurent sur la surface du parchemin, formant un symbole : une étoile à cinq branches pointant vers le bas surmontée d'une épée pointant vers le bas. A la vue de ce symbole, Garde tressaillit.

« Un pentagramme inversé et une épée, décrit Fabre. Un symbole de magie noire et un de Justice ensemble.

-C'était donc ce que nous redoutions, dit Garde. Faros avait gardé son dossier de recherche. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas détruit ?

-Car c'est l'une des seules preuves restantes de ce que nous avons fait à l'époque, dit Maldieu. Et bien qu'il soit mort avant, le contenu de ce dossier est la cause de la mort des Chaldo.

-Ce dossier a donc été découvert il y a quatre ans.

-Je ne pense pas. N'oublie pas que quelqu'un d'autres savait pour notre projet.

-Malgéus, ce serait lui ?

-Peut-être. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre agit dans l'ombre.

-Qui ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous devons le découvrir.

-Le problème reste entier. Si Chaldo découvre le dossier de Faros…

-Si son contenu est caché, nous ne craignons rien. Mais il nous faut le récupérer pour ne pas qu'il tombe en de mauvaises mains.

-Il y a plus urgent, dit Fabre. Il faut cacher ce document. »

Garde tendit sa baguette et mit le feu au parchemin. Le document se consuma en quelques instants.

« Nous aurions dû faire ça il y a longtemps, dit-il.

-Non, contredit Maldieu. Car nous allons devoir répondre de nos actes bientôt. »


	13. Rentrée d'Avril

**CHAPITRE XIII : RENTREE D'AVRIL**

Pierrick invita Thomas à venir s'installer chez lui pour le temps qu'ils seraient à Paris. Thomas remarqua qu'à part quelques objets fonctionnels, son appartement était vide de toute décoration. Aucune photo ni objet rappelant le passé. Thomas ne dit rien, il pensa que son ami devait encore être tourmenté par un passé heureux entaché en une seule nuit par le sang de ses parents et de Su.

Un croassement attira l'attention de Thomas. Un corbeau se tenait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte. Thomas eut l'étrange impression que l'oiseau l'observait d'un regard qui n'avait rien de celui d'un simple animal.

« Il s'appelle Bran, dit Pierrick.

-Il est à toi ?

-Non. Il est libre. Mais depuis mon retour en France, il fut ma seule compagnie. J'ai eu une période où je ne supportais plus les humains. C'est alors que Bran est arrivé. Il y a comme une connexion entre nous. Il m'a aidé sur certaines missions.

-Tu parles avec lui ?

-Non, mais nous nous comprenons. Je crois qu'il a senti que je portais la mort en moi. Dans plusieurs cultures, le corbeau est le messager de la mort, celui qui emmène les âmes des défunts dans l'au-delà. Peut-être attend-il simplement le moment d'emmener la mienne ? Depuis la mort de Su, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort.

-Et Chun ? Tu ne crois pas que tu dois vivre pour elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je mérite seulement son amour ? J'ai tué. Est-ce que je vaux plus que les mages noirs ?

-On ne combat pas sans faire de victime, quelle que soit le camp que l'on a choisi. Aucune guerre ne se fait sans victime. C'est une guerre que tu livres. Tu combats pour protéger les autres. C'est noble. Tu mérites de vivre et d'être honoré. Tu as droit au bonheur, et Chun peut te l'apporter. »

Pierrick ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Thomas posa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le corbeau. Ce dernier poussa un ultime croassement et s'envola par la fenêtre. Le dragoniar le suivit des yeux mais l'oiseau noir disparut rapidement dans la nuit. Le corbeau vint se poser sur l'épaule d'une silhouette maigre. La silhouette esquissa un sourire avant que l'oiseau ne reparte dans la nuit.

« Le temps approche, murmura la silhouette. Je vais bientôt agir. »

En arrivant le lendemain au Ministère, les chasseurs eurent la surprise de trouver un tas de cendres à la place du parchemin. Luc Fabre émit l'hypothèse que le document devait être protégé par un sortilège d'auto-inflammation pour empêcher quiconque ne sachant comment faire de le lire. Pierrick rageait, ce que cachait ce parchemin devait être un indice important pour découvrir l'assassin.

Thomas et Pierrick passèrent le reste des vacances de Pâques à s'entraîner. Les chasseurs qui assistaient à leurs joutes étaient impressionnés. Personne n'avait jamais fait jeu égal avec le Corbeau si ce n'est Malgéus ou Kylian Névris. Thomas enseigna à son ami quelques unes des leçons du Ngam Lung Quan qu'il n'avait pas reçu étant enfant.

La rentrée arriva. Les élèves et les professeurs envahirent de nouveau les couloirs du palais de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Les élèves s'arrêtaient fréquemment dans les couloirs pour se raconter leurs vacances. Angelina Armose vint même à la rencontre de Pierrick.

« Professeur, dit-elle. Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé pour mon attitude de l'autre jour.

-Bien mademoiselle Armose. Je pense que vous devriez vous demander si vous voulez passer pour une croqueuse d'homme et une nymphomane toute votre vie. Il faudrait voir à changer sinon personne ne vous respectera jamais. Les hommes ne vous considéreront que comme un défouloir sexuel.

-Je veux juste passer du bon temps. Je veux profiter de ma jeunesse.

-Faîtes comme bon vous semble. Mais je ne veux pas être une de vos victimes. »

Sur ses mots, Pierrick s'éloigna. Angelina Armose esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Je n'abandonne jamais tant que je n'ai pas ce que je veux, souffla t-elle. »

Laura et Hans croisèrent Thomas en se traversant le hall de l'école. Laura serra la main de son petit ami plus fort dans la sienne. Elle essayait de le regarder le moins possible et de marcher vite sans courir. Elle voulait aller vers lui, lui dire qu'elle savait qui il était, le serrer dans ses bras comme une sœur. Elle ne se retourna pas mais elle sentait le regard du professeur sur elle. Elle ne ralentit que lorsqu'ils furent hors de vu après l'angle d'un couloir. Elle reprit son souffle comme si elle avait courut.

« Tu devrais lui parler maintenant, dit Hans.

-Je…je veux attendre.

-Tu meurs d'envi d'y aller. Ça se voit. Comment tu vas faire durant ses cours ? Tu vas passer des heures avec lui sans lui dire que tu sais qu'il est ton frère ?

-Je résisterais. Il le faut. On n'est pas sûr de ses attentions.

-Avant, je pensais que tu l'attirais. Mais depuis que tu m'as dit qui il était, j'ai repensé à chaque fois que je le voyais te regardé. Son regard est rempli d'amour et d'inquiétude quand il les pose sur toi. Ce sont les yeux d'un frère qui veut veiller sur sa sœur. Tout simplement.

-Je veux attendre. Tu es avec moi.

-Comme toujours. »

Les deux dernières semaines d'avril se passèrent sans problèmes. Aucun nouvel indice ne vint aider à faire avancer l'enquête. Pierrick et Chun savaient que maintenant ils en étaient arrivés au point où il fallait attendre le moment où le non-marqué se manifeste à nouveau. Mais cela voulait peut-être dire par un nouveau meurtre.

Ils continuèrent à surveiller les faits et gestes des membres présumés du Club du Serpent. En particulier le professeur Rodès et Pierre Hargus. Mais rien ne changea dans leurs habitudes. Richard Rodès assurait ses cours, donnant des leçons supplémentaires à tout élève de dernière année le demandant. Pierre Hargus continuait à réviser en vu de son Certificat Académique de Magie. Il aidait pas mal d'élèves dans leur révision, en particulier le gardien des Dragons de Fer, Maximilien Harris.

Avec mai, la dernière phase du championnat académique de Quidditch commença. Toutes les équipes voulaient gagner quelque soit son classement, histoire de finir sur une victoire. Les Anges des Ténèbres, premier du classement et favori pour leur match contre les Vautours Ecarlates affichaient une décontraction déconcertante alors que cette rencontre déciderait sûrement du vainqueur du championnat. Les Vautours s'entraînaient plus que n'importe quelle équipe. Les Dragons de Fer gardaient également un rythme intense en vu de leur match contre les Golem Rocheux. Les Golem étant dernier au classement et n'ayant pas montré un bon jeu depuis le début de la saison, les Dragons pouvaient croire à une victoire s'ils écrasaient cette équipe par un score énorme. Genre : plus de cinq cents points marqués !

Le premier match de la dernière phase opposa les Fées d'Emeraude au Aigles d'Argent. Le match fut à l'avantage des Aigles qui menèrent jusqu'à la fin au score. Mais ce fut Angelina Armose qui se saisit du vif d'or et offrit la victoire à son équipe sur un score de 230 à 190.

La confrontation entre les Sagittaires d'Or et les Eclairs Azurées fut très équilibrée. Avant le coup de sifflet signalant la saisie du vif d'or, le score était de 100 à 90 en faveur des Eclairs. Mais ce fut l'attrapeur en jaune qui mit fin au match. Victoire des Sagittaire d'Or 240 à 100.

Les Dragons de Fer voulaient le maximum de points pour remonter dans le classement et espérer le titre de champion. Ils parvinrent à marquer 26 buts sans laisser une seule chance aux Golem Rocheux. Mais comme un horrible coup de massue sur la tête, ce fut l'attrapeur des Golem qui attrapa le vif d'or, apportant 150 points à son équipe qui resta malgré tout à la dernière place. Victoire des Dragons de Fer 260 à 150.

A la mi-mai, devait avoir lieu le match tant attendu, celui qui allait décider du champion de l'année : Anges des Ténèbres Vs Vautours Ecarlates. L'écart de points au classement était quand même de deux cents en faveur des joueurs en noir. Mais les Vautours pouvaient réaliser l'exploit. Ce match serait tendu et intense malgré l'étonnante décontraction que démontrait (ou voulait démontrer) les Anges.

Le jour du match arriva…


	14. Vautours Vs Anges

**CHAPITRE XIV : VAUTOURS VS ANGES**

Toute l'école était en ébullition. Les supporters des deux équipes se battaient à coups de chansons et de slogans à la gloire de leurs joueurs. Des batailles de bombabouses éclataient dans les couloirs et il était devenu habituel de découvrir des élèves atteints par des sortilèges de chatouillis ou de gigotage. Ces joutes joyeuses durèrent jusque dans les gradins du stade.

Cette fois-ci, Pierrick accompagna Chun pour y assister. Avant de d'entrer dans l'escalier, il aperçut Maximilien Harris en conversation avec Pierre Hargus. Il était trop loin pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient mais Harris avait l'air de reprocher quelque chose à Hargus. Ce dernier restait d'un calme presque glacial. Il dit un dernier mot et laissa là le gardien des Dragons dont les yeux exprimaient plus de la peur que de la colère.

Pierrick n'en parla pas à Chun. La jeune femme était impatiente de voir le match commencer. Le présentateur claironna un discours d'introduction :

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenu au match le plus attendu du championnat académique de Quidditch ! Ce match est retransmis exceptionnellement en direct sur Radio France Magique. L'enjeu de ce match est le titre de champion académique. Les deux équipes ne sont qu'à deux cents points l'une de l'autre. Mais sans plus attendre, voici la première équipe qui pénètre sur le terrain, tout de rouge vêtu : Jérôme Durand, Hector Jirdain, Gaël Sifardin, François Bérier, Jeanne Salius, Thomas Guerrini et Sophie Fasa ! »

Les supporters des Vautours acclamèrent leur équipe, des banderoles de déclaration d'amour à la poursuiveuse fleurirent un peu partout. Elle ne répondit que par un sourire et des gestes de la main.

« Sophie Fasa, la chouchoute des supporters des Vautours va rentrer dans l'équipe des Griffon de Bordeaux à la saison prochaine. Mais voici déjà l'autre équipe qui fait son apparition, arborant un noir profond : Yves Saridus, William Fujien, Victor Kaari, Albert Potier, Franck Justin, Rose Delacour et Frédéric Gono ! »

Des tambours et des cris ponctuèrent chaque nom. Frédéric Gono resta impassible devant le soulèvement d'allégresse que provoqua son entré sur le terrain.

« Frédéric Gono, la star incontesté du championnat joue aujourd'hui son dernier match avec les Anges des Ténèbres. La saison prochaine, il entame une carrière pro avec les Phénix de Paris. Certains disent même qu'il sera titularisé dés le premier match. Mais voici que l'arbitre arrive avec le coffre contenant les balles. »

L'arbitre appela les deux capitaines pour leur donner les directives habituelles sur le respect des règles et du fair-play. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main sans animosité mais leurs yeux démontraient que la partie avait déjà commencé. L'arbitre donna un coup de pied dans le coffre, libérant les cognards et le vif d'or. Il se saisit du souaffle. Le stade entier retenait son souffle, une fois la balle rouge lancée en l'air, le match commencerait.

Le souaffle s'éleva en l'air et le ballet des joueurs débuta. Quatre des poursuiveurs se lancèrent en même temps sur la balle au risque de se percuter. Mais par miracle aucun choc ne fut à déplorer et la balle fut saisit par Sophie Fasa qui déjà fonçait vers les buts des Anges. Elle évita le poursuiveur en noir qui était resté en soutien en tournant sur elle-même comme une toupie. Et se retrouva seule face à Franck Justin, le gardien des Anges. Elle arma son tir. La balle fusa. Mais au lieu de passer à travers un des cercles, elle fut rattrapée par Hector Jirdain qui la déposa littéralement dans un des buts, au grand dam du gardien en noir. Les supporters en rouge explosèrent de joie. Le ton du match était lancé.

Le gardien des Anges remit la balle en jeu en la passant à une jeune fille aussi blonde que sa tenue était noire. Rose Delacour évita allègrement un vautour et passa la balle à un de ses coéquipiers. Ce dernier ne parut pas s'inquiéter de voir Jérôme Durand foncer sur lui. Il fit une embarder pour l'éviter et lui donna un violent coup d'épaule qui faillit le désarçonner. Mais l'ange n'avait pas vu que Sophie Fasa était revenu en défense et, se mettant la tête en bas en passant au dessus de lui, lui vola la balle. Elle lança aussitôt le souaffle vers Hector Jirdain qui lui repassa dans la foulée une fois qu'elle eut dépassé Rose Delacour. Une fois en position de tir, elle lança la balle mais Franck Justin l'arrêta. Le gardien des Anges relança aussitôt le jeu en direction de Yves Saridus. Mais une silhouette en rouge intercepta la balle au vol et vint marquer un but. C'était Jérôme Durand qui était revenu à l'attaque.

« Et encore un but pour les Vautours ! s'écria le présentateur. Il mène par 20 à 0 ! Quelle entame de match ! Mais je vois que Rose Delacour s'élance la balle dans les bras. Elle évite Jérôme Durand et Hector Jirdain avec une facilité déconcertante. On la sent à l'aise sur son balai. J'aimerai bien être à la place de ce morceau de bois. Oups ! Pardon. »

Le commentaire du présentateur arracha un rire au public. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, Pauline Tréveune se pencha vers elle.

« Cette Rose Delacour fait tourner la tête à tous les garçons et hommes qu'elle croise.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle mais de la dire ça en plein match !

-Elle est à moitié vélane, c'est à cause de ça.

-Vélane ?

-Les Vélanes sont des créatures possédant un charme surnaturel. Elles peuvent faire tourner la tête à n'importe qui ou presque. La mère de Rose Delacour en est une. Elle a hérité d'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Mais attention, les Vélanes ont également un autre visage, moins angélique. Quand elles sont en colère, elle perde leur beauté au profit d'un visage pas très jolie à voir. Mais elles ne sont pas démoniaques pour autant. Disons juste que leur état d'esprit se voit plus facilement que nous. »

Chun se tourna vers Pierrick qui n'avait pas lâché le ballet des poursuiveurs des yeux. Il restait impassible. La jeune asiatique se demanda s'il était sensible au charme de la demi-vélane ? Le chasseur était si introverti qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Chun l'imaginait mal être sous l'influence d'un quelconque charme magique.

Durant les explications de Pauline Tréveune, le match s'était légèrement emballé. Les Vautours avaient marqué trois buts de plus et les Anges avait enfin réussi à passer la défense des joueurs en rouge par quatre fois. Le score était donc de 50 à 40 pour les Vautours.

Sophie Fasa était en possession de la balle. Un poursuiveur en noir la percuta violement pour s'en emparer et repartir vers les buts des Vautours. Les deux autres poursuiveurs rouges se positionnèrent juste devant lui pour l'arrêter. Loin de se démonter, l'ange poussa encore plus son balai et vint percuter les deux vautours. Seulement, dans la violence du choc, il perdit la balle. Elle fut rattrapée par Rose Delacour qui marqua le but de l'égalisation.

« Comme toujours, William Fujien démontre sa puissance physique en n'hésitant pas à percuter ses adversaires, lança le présentateur. Le capitaine des Vautours Ecarlates, Gaël Sifardin, a demandé un temps mort pour réorganiser son équipe et permettre au médicomage de soigner Sophie Fasa. »

Les Vautours s'étaient réunis autour de leur capitaine. Sophie Fasa se plaignait d'une douleur à l'épaule qui fut calmé en un coup de baguette par le médicomage. Les Vautours reprirent leur place dans les airs.

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match. Gaël Sifardin passa la balle à Sophie Fasa. La poursuiveuse évita avec grâce le brutal William Fujien puis fit de même avec Rose Delacour. Elle envoya le souaffle vers Hector Jirdain. Le vautour fut percuté par un cognard qui l'empêcha de se saisir de la balle au profit de Yves Saridus. L'ange passa à William Fujien. Ce dernier fonça vers les buts, écartant Jérôme Durand d'un coup de pied dans son balai au passage. Il tenta de forcer le passage en allant au contact du gardien des Vautours. Mais ce dernier tint le choc. L'ange parvint tout de même à passer la balle au dessus du vautour et le fit passer dans un des cercles.

Le match fut un enchaînement de phases violentes et techniques. Les Vautours, plus souples, parvinrent à se détacher au score marquant plus de buts que leurs adversaires. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de jeu, le score était de 230 à 160 en faveur de l'équipe en rouge. Tous savaient que ce n'était pas suffisant, il fallait gagner par plus de deux cents points de différence. Si Jeanne Salius, l'attrapeuse des Vautours parvenait à attraper le vif d'or maintenant ce serait gagner. Le problème s'était que Frédéric Gono était connu pour être le meilleur attrapeur vu à Beauxbâtons depuis un siècle selon les spécialistes. Un duel entre les deux attrapeurs n'avait que peu de chance de finir à l'avantage de la jeune fille. Il fallait donc avoir plus de deux cents points d'avance aux buts marqués.

Les Vautours Ecarlates étaient en possession du souaffle. Jérôme Durand fonçait par l'aile droite. Il évita in extremis une collision avec William Fujien qui arrivait en sens inverse et passa la balle vers l'axe du terrain. Le souaffle fut réceptionné par Sophie Fasa et aussitôt renvoyé sur l'aile gauche en direction de Hector Jirdain au grand dam de Yves Saridus. Jirdain se retrouva confronté à Rose Delacour. Il tenta de l'éviter en sautant au dessus d'elle tout en faisant passer son balai sous le sien mais la jeune fille fit un soleil pour venir percuter la balle d'un coup de pied et l'arracher des bras du vautour. Ce fut Saridus qui la récupéra et poussa son balai en direction des buts de Gaël Sifardin. Il tira vers l'anneau de gauche. Sifardin plongea et parvint à l'attraper d'une seule main.

Il relança immédiatement au loin sur Hector Jirdain. Ce dernier se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à la belle blonde. Il essaya de passer par la droite mais la demi-vélane lui barra la route en tentant de s'emparer du souaffle. Le vautour passa en direction de Sophie Fasa. La jeune fille évita William Fujien aisément et se retrouva seule face aux buts gardés par Franck Justin. Elle feinta un tir à droite, le gardien tomba dans le piège. Sophie avait laissé la balle tombée derrière elle. Elle se laissa glissé de son balai tout en le prenant par le manche, et fit une vrille en l'air pour venir frapper la balle rouge en se servant de son balai comme d'une batte de base-ball. Le souaffle fusa vers l'anneau de gauche dégagé de la présence du gardien des Anges et passa au travers.

« 240 à 160 en faveur des Vautours ! hurla le présentateur en tentant de couvrir les cris de joies des supporters des joueurs écarlates. Sophie Fasa nous démontre une fois encore toute la richesse de son jeu acrobatique ! C'est toujours un régal de la voir jouer ! Surtout qu'elle n'est pas mal du tout. Mais je vois Jeanne Salius qui s'élance ! A-t-elle vu le vif d'or ? »

La jeune fille frêle qui depuis le début du match scrutait de tous les côtés pour repérer la petite balle dorée avait plongé, passant à quelques centimètres de Rose Delacour qui se replaçait. Elle fonçait vers un point brillant voletant à mi-hauteur du stade derrière les buts des Vautours. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son objectif quand une silhouette drapée de noir la dépassa. Tout le stade retint son souffle quand la silhouette n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du mur et qu'il était visiblement trop tard pour s'arrêter. Mais la silhouette noire redressa in extremis et s'éleva dans le ciel, tenant une petite boule d'or dans sa main. Les supporters des Anges des Ténèbres hurlèrent dés qu'ils comprirent.

« Frédéric Gono a attrapé le vif d'or ! s'écria le présentateur. Les Anges des Ténèbres l'emportent ! Les Anges des Ténèbres sont champion académique pour la onzième fois consécutive ! Score final : 310 à 240 pour les Anges des Ténèbres ! »

Les Anges des Ténèbres firent un tour d'honneur autour du stade en saluant de la main leurs supporters qui hurlaient leur joie. Les Vautours Ecarlates s'étaient réuni au milieu du terrain. Leur capitaine, Jérôme Durand, leur disait qu'il avait été fière de leur prestation durant ce match. Les visages acquiesçaient mais la déception de la défaite coulait malgré tout de leurs yeux. Ils s'applaudirent quand même sous l'impulsion de leur capitaine. Menés par Gono, les Anges s'approchèrent des Vautours et vinrent leur serrer la main en les félicitant pour le beau match qu'ils avaient livré. Les Vautours répondaient en disant bravo aux champions. Les deux équipes firent un dernier tour d'honneur ensemble sous les applaudissements du stade en entier. Plus un spectateur n'était assis.

Les Anges escortèrent les Vautours jusqu'à la tribune d'honneur où les attendaient déjà les membres de l'équipe des Dragons de Fer arborant leur médaille de bronze. Le directeur de l'académie, monsieur Tréveune, félicita les Vautours Ecarlates en leur remettant à chacun une médaille d'argent.

Ce fut après au tour des Anges des Ténèbres. Le directeur leur remis une médaille d'or. Le dernier à la recevoir fut Frédéric Gono. Le directeur tendit alors une coupe en or représentant deux baguettes croisées, le symbole de Beauxbâtons, surmonté d'un joueur de Quidditch sur son balai tendant la main pour attraper le vif d'or. Frédéric Gono prit la coupe et la leva au dessus de sa tête. Un nouvel hurlement emplit le stade. La coupe passa de main en main, à chaque membre de l'équipe des Anges des Ténèbres. Ils avaient réussi l'exploit de gagner le championnat académique onze fois d'affilée, un record !


	15. Froid comme la Mort

**CHAPITRE XV : FROID COMME LA MORT**

La fête battait son plein dans toute l'académie. Etant vendredi soir et ayant été étudiant par le passé, Tréveune autorisa les festivités à durer jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Les dortoirs étaient, pour l'occasion, transformés en véritable discothèque. Certains professeurs n'hésitèrent pas à venir se mêler aux élèves, étant eux-mêmes amateurs de Quidditch et dans le cas du professeur de métamorphose, Anne Itulgo, véritable supportrice des Anges. Il faut dire qu'elle fut elle-même poursuiveuse dans cette équipe du temps où elle était étudiante.

Les fêtards s'amusaient insouciants. A l'image de Sophie Fasa qui dansait dans les bras de son fiancé en souriant. La tête sur son épaule, elle ne remarqua même pas le visage inquiet de Maximilien. Le regard du jeune homme croisait souvent celui glacial et déterminé de Pierre Hargus.

Nul ne savait ce qui allait se passer cette nuit la…

L'aube arriva. Les oiseaux chantonnaient gaiement au dehors. Comme souvent quand il fait beau, Pauline Tréveune sortit dans le parc de l'école faire une ballade matinale. La rosée perlait sur les brins d'herbe, étincelant sous les rayons du soleil levant. Madame Tréveune apprécia la caresse du vent de printemps sur son visage. Elle s'approcha d'un bosquet où elle savait qu'elle y trouverait de délicieuses mûres qui égayeraient le petit-déjeuner.

L'ombre du bosquet était fraîche. Mais alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le buisson en question, elle devina une forme allongée dans l'herbe. Une silhouette humaine. La femme s'approcha et fit un bond en arrière, sa main sur le cœur en découvrant le corps de Sophie Fasa gisant dans l'herbe humide, à demi nue, les yeux grands ouverts.

L'unité criminelle de la Police Magique dépêcha sur place une équipe dirigée par Albert Chergnieux. Ce dernier boucla le périmètre pour pouvoir recueillir les indices tranquillement. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, Chergnieux repéra Pierrick parmi la foule qui les regarda passé avec le directeur de l'Académie. Connaissant sa mission, il ne fut pas étonner de voir un oiseau noir se poser près de lui alors qu'il étudiait la scène de crime. Le chasseur reprit sa forme humaine sous les yeux surpris d'un des policiers.

Le jeune policier, voyant qu'aucun de ses collègues ne réagissaient, s'approcha de l'un d'eux.

« Qui c'est ? demanda t-il.

-C'est vrai que tu es nouveau, fit son collègue. C'est Pierrick Chaldo, membre de la section S des Chasseurs. Tu as dû entendre parler de lui déjà, c'est lui que l'on surnomme le Corbeau.

-Ha oui ! Et ils se connaissent bien, lui et l'officier Chergnieux ?

-Oui. On pourrait penser en les voyant qu'ils se haïssent, mais je pense qu'ils sont plus rivaux que ennemis. Chergnieux était un chasseur de la section AI en même temps que Chaldo. Ils ont postulé en même temps pour la section S. Malgré le fait qu'il avait plus d'expérience, ce fut Chaldo qui l'intégra. Chergnieux quitta les Chasseurs pour entrer dans la Police Magique. Ils sont rivaux, mais je pense qu'au fond, Chergnieux respecte beaucoup Chaldo.

-Et lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est quelqu'un de très introverti, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. »

Pierrick regarda attentivement le corps de la jeune fille. L'humidité de la nuit perlait sur sa peau d'une blancheur d'albâtre. Elle était allongée sur le dos. Sa chemise de nuit déchirée laissait entrevoir sa poitrine ferme par la rigidité cadavérique et s'était relevé (sûrement dans sa chute) découvrant son intimité de manière impudique. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sous-vêtements. Les avait-elle enlevés seule ou lui avait-on arrachée ? Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, Pierrick y vit des restes de sa terreur, le dernier sentiment qu'elle ait ressenti de son vivant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as découvert pour le moment ? demanda Pierrick.

-Elle est morte en ayant subi un Avada Kedavra, répondit Chergnieux. Il semble qu'elle est subie des violences sexuelles avant sa mort, mais ça ne s'est pas passé ici.

-Le corps aurait été déplacé ?

-Non. Elle est morte ici mais elle a été violée ailleurs. Elle s'est défendue d'après les marques sur son corps mais il n'y a aucune trace sur la végétation environnante ou sur le sol. Je pense qu'elle a réussi à s'enfuir et que son agresseur l'a poursuivie jusqu'ici et la tuée. Peut-être pensait-elle pouvoir se cacher dans ce bosquet.

-Je vois.

-Tu devais empêcher ce genre de chose d'arriver.

-L'enquête stagnait. On ne pouvait plus avancer avec le peu d'indice laissé par le meurtre de Sazeau. Maintenant je crois savoir où chercher. Si ce meurtre a un rapport avec celui de Sazeau.

-Et il aura fallut la mort d'une élève pour ça !

-Malheureusement.

-Tu… Casses-toi, je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Si je découvre autre chose, je te le ferai savoir. »

Pierrick reprit sa forme de corbeau et s'envola en direction du palais.

Comment pouvait-il être si froid ? A croire que la Mort ne le touchait pas.

Chun et Thomas écoutèrent attentivement Pierrick leur décrire la scène de crime. Chun était habituée aux scènes de crime, ce n'était pas les détails décrits par le chasseur qui la troublait. Non. C'était le fait qu'elle avait vu cette fille évolué sur son balai avec tant de grâce et de légèreté qu'elle avait du mal à l'imaginer avec la lourdeur et la rigidité d'un cadavre.

« J'ai remarqué que Maximilien Harris était souvent avec Pierre Hargus à la bibliothèque, ajouta Pierrick. Jusque la, rien d'anormal. Mais je les ai vu ensemble avant le match de quidditch, Harris n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec Hargus. Malheureusement, j'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Hargus est sur la liste des membres du Club du Serpent ? demanda Thomas.

-Oui, mais cette liste n'est pas une preuve. Il va falloir parler à Harris.

-Il doit être détruit par la nouvelle, fit remarquer Chun. Ils devaient se marier dans deux mois.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, trancha Pierrick. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est dans ce genre de cas que les langues se délient les plus vite. »

Chun ne put qu'acquiescer, elle avait vu si souvent des proches de victimes avouer des secrets de familles inavouables alors qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc de la perte.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais essayer de trouver Laura et veiller sur elle, dit Thomas. Je ne suis pas rassuré avec ce nouveau meurtre. Et puis, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider.

-D'accord. Reste sur tes gardes. »

Chun et Pierrick se rendirent dans les dortoirs. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves, la mine déconfite, certains avaient visiblement pleurés, et d'autres pleuraient encore. Parmi eux, Chun reconnut ses coéquipiers de l'équipe des Vautours Ecarlates.

La porte de la chambre de Maximilien Harris était fermée. Pierrick frappa mais personne ne répondit. Des garçons sortirent dans le couloirs, attirés par le bruit des coups contre le bois. Ils furent surpris de trouver le professeur d'Histoire et sa compagne.

« Professeur Dochal, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Je veux parler à Harris, répondit simplement Pierrick.

-Il ne veut voir personne. C'est compréhensible, sa fiancée a été tuée.

-Je dois absolument lui parler. »

Pierrick sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la serrure. Le cliquetis du verrou se fit entendre et Pierrick ouvrit la porte.

Harris était allongé de côté sur son lit, le regard fixant une photo représentant Sophie. L'image de la photo lui lançait des baisers et des gestes de la main en souriant. Il ne pleurait pas mais les traces sur ses joues démontraient qu'il avait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Chun referma la porte derrière elle. Pierrick s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Harris. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas les yeux. Avait-il seulement entendu les deux enquêteurs entrer ?

« Monsieur Harris, dit Pierrick. Je veux savoir qui a violé et tué Sophie Fasa. Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose ?

-On ne peut rien faire, souffla Harris.

-Vous savez quelque chose ?

-On ne peut rien faire. Il est le mal. »

La même phrase que celle laissée par Sazeau sur le parchemin. Il y avait donc bien un lien.

« Qui est-ce ? Un mangemort ?

-Non. Il n'a pas la marque. Il n'est pas mangemort.

-Certains mangemorts n'ont pas de marques, on les appelle les non-marqués.

-Il n'en est pas un. Il est le mal, c'est tout.

-Qui est-ce ? Pierre Hargus ? »

Les yeux de Harris se fermèrent de peur.

« C'est bien lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il tué le professeur Sazeau et Sophie ?

-Il a tué Sazeau parce qu'il le gênait. Sazeau avait découvert qu'il préparait une expérience de haute magie noire. Il a voulu prévenir le professeur Tréveune mais il ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Il l'a poursuivi quand il a découvert qu'il lui manquait une partie du dossier qu'il possède.

-Quel dossier ?

-Je ne sais pas où il l'a eut. Il est protégé par un charme extrêmement puissant d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a seulement réussi à dévoiler quelques passages.

-De quoi parle t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Il a juste parlé d'une arme terrible.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il tué Sophie ?

-Parce qu'elle a résisté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a dit avoir besoin de Sophie pour mener son projet à bien. Il m'a demandé de la convaincre et si je n'y arrivait pas de la forcer par tout les moyens. J'ai refusé. Je voulais avoir plus de pouvoir, il m'avait promis que l'on aurait tout ce qu'on voudrait. Mais je ne voulais pas que Sophie soit impliquée. Mais la soif de pouvoir a été la plus forte. Je lui ai donné Sophie. Je devais monter la garde pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. J'ai entendu des cris. La porte s'est ouverte d'un coup et j'ai vu Sophie surgirent, sa chemise de nuit déchirée. Elle m'a lancé un regard de dégoût. Elle avait compris que je l'avais livré à lui. Elle est partie en courant. Je n'ai pas eu la force de la rattraper, son regard m'avait figé sur place. J'ai à peine remarqué Hargus qui s'élançait à sa poursuite. Je savais qu'il la tuerait. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Rien fait. »

Harris fondit en larme. Chun était horrifiée. Pierrick restait neutre. Il tenait le tueur. Restait à savoir si la mort de Sophie Fasa avait mis fin à son projet.

« Où est-il ? questionna Pierrick.

-Je ne sais pas, sanglota Harris. Il cherche peut-être la deuxième.

-La deuxième ?

-La deuxième sur la liste de filles pour son expérience.

-Qui est la deuxième ?

-Je ne sais plus.

-Parle ! s'écria Pierrick en se dressant. Une vie est en jeu ! Parle ! Qui est la deuxième ?

-Laura Jiraud. »

Pierrick se tourna vers Chun qui parut paniquée. Elle vérifia que son arme était chargée et allait suivre Pierrick en dehors de la chambre quand la voix de Harris s'éleva à nouveau.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda t-il.

-L'arrêter, répondit Pierrick.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, il est le mal !

-Je ne laisserai jamais l'ombre se jeter sur ce monde.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Il est trop fort, et il ne recule devant rien.

-Moi non plus je ne recule devant rien.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez lâche pour laisser une innocente mourir. Quelqu'un qui n'offrira jamais la fille qu'il aime à un autre pour qu'il la viole. »

Laissant Harris seul avec sa peine et sa culpabilité, Pierrick et Chun allèrent à la chambre de Hans Friedrich, plus proche, voir si Laura Jiraud n'y était pas. Puis ils montèrent jusqu'à celle de la jeune fille. Mais elle n'y était pas non plus.


	16. Pierre Hargus

**CHAPITRE XVI : PIERRE HARGUS**

Laura Jiraud et Hans Friedrich étaient dans un coin isolé du parc. Thomas les observait de loin. Il savait que les deux tourtereaux venaient souvent ici après les avoir surveillé durant des semaines.

« C'est horrible, dit une fois de plus Laura. »

Depuis qu'ils étaient venus là pour être tranquille, ils avaient parlé du meurtre de Sophie Fasa. Ils ne la connaissaient pas vraiment mais rien que le fait de savoir qu'ils la croisaient tous les jours dans les couloirs du palais et que maintenant elle était morte était angoissant.

« J'espère qu'ils vont arrêter le coupable rapidement, dit Hans. Ça fait déjà deux morts. Mais la Police Magique à l'air de s'en foutre.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était les Chasseurs qui avait repris l'affaire.

-On n'en a pas vu un seul. Heureusement il y a…

-Excusez-moi, interrompis Hargus en surgissant de derrière un buisson. »

Thomas commença à s'approcher plus près, discrètement. Il devait protéger sa sœur, mais pour avoir toutes ses chances, il devait prendre Hargus par surprise.

« Tu es Pierre Hargus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hans.

-Oui. J'aurai besoin de vous pour m'aider.

-De nous.

-Enfin surtout de toi. Laura, c'est bien ça ?

-Euh… oui. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour une simple expérience de magie. Je veux entrer au Département de Magie Expérimentale et pour cela je dois présenter un mémoire de recherche. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un possédant ton profil pour l'expérience. C'est sans danger.

-Ah oui ? fit Hans. J'espère car je crois me souvenir que tu as déjà fait des « expériences » par le passé. Et que certains de tes cobayes ont failli perdre pas mal de choses comme un bras ou leur âme. »

La tension entre les deux adolescents était palpable. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Hargus esquissa un sourire mauvais.

« Très bien, dit-il. Puisque vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je vais devoir vous y obliger. »

Hargus sortit sa baguette en un éclair et stupéfixa le couple avant qu'un des deux ne puisse réagir. Thomas bondit hors des fourrés, surprenant Hargus par un coup de pied sauté à la poitrine pour l'éloigner des deux enfants.

Hargus toisa le professeur du regard.

« Professeur Radus, ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens.

-Ta gueule. C'est fini. Je vais te livrer aux Chasseurs.

-Oh. Et vous croyez que sans baguette, vous allez pouvoir m'arrêter ? Même si vous savez vous battre, au moindre mouvement, je vous tue. »

Ce fut au tour de Thomas de sourire.

« Ne me sous-estime pas. »

Les yeux de Thomas prirent une couleur dorée. Hargus fut surpris. Il réfléchit rapidement, il avait déjà lu quelque chose sur des êtres aux yeux dorés. Ils vivaient en Asie. Depuis le massacre de la communauté magique chinoise, leur nombre a beaucoup baissé et ils vivent cachés. Les Dragoniars. Le peuple aux yeux d'or.

« Un dragoniar, du moins un demi si j'en crois vos yeux qui peuvent changer de couleur. Les sang-purs les ont tout le temps. Intéressant. Vous pouvez donc faire de la magie sans baguette. Voyons ça. »

Hargus tendit sa baguette, lançant un éclair rouge. Thomas sauta au dessus en faisant une vrille à l'horizontal et tenta un coup de pied de haut en bas dans le même temps. L'étudiant parvint à éviter le coup de pied de peu mais se prit de plein fouet le retourné qui suivit dans l'abdomen.

« Flipendo ! s'écria Hargus. »

Le sortilège fusa vers le professeur. Ce dernier leva une main devant lui et dressa un bouclier pour l'arrêter. Mais il ne put bloquer le sortilège Locomotor Mortis qui suivit et le fit tomber lourdement sur le sol. Thomas pouvait toujours se servir de ses mains mais Hargus ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il le stupéfixa.

Hargus observa le dragoniar inerte. Il pouvait lui servir pour l'expérience. Il pouvait améliorer le procédé grâce à son sang. Il ne pouvait pas laissé non plus Hans Friedrich ici. Dés qu'il se réveillerait, il irait prévenir les professeurs. Il pourrait le tuer mais un cadavre de plus dans l'Académie signifierait sûrement une fouille totale par la Police Magique ou les Chasseurs. Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque alors qu'il était si près du but. Il fit quelques mouvements avec sa baguette et les trois corps inconscients s'élevèrent du sol.

« Ils sont introuvables. »

Chun et Pierrick avaient fouillés presque toute l'Académie. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Laura Jiraud, de Hans Friedrich et de Thomas. Mais le plus inquiétant était l'absence de Pierre Hargus.

« Je pense que Hargus a dû déjà mettre la main sur eux, dit Pierrick. J'espère que Thomas les a suivi et est prêt à agir. Mais il ne faut pas exclure le fait qu'il est peut-être lui-même prisonnier, voir mort. »

La froideur avec laquelle Pierrick avait dit ça fit naître un frisson le long de la colonne de Chun. Rapidement, elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas en être surpris. Après tout, Pierrick était un chasseur, la Mort faisait parti de sa vie, comme une amie intime aux allures sinistres. Il avait vu des collègues mourir sous ses yeux, il avait lui-même tué. Et surtout, il avait dû passer seul l'épreuve de la mort de ses parents, de ses amis, et de Su.

Ils décidèrent de retourner voir Maximilien Harris, c'était peu probable mais il savait peut-être où trouver Hargus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux dortoirs, le professeur Tréveune était là, accompagné de Rodès, Maxime et Sonia Marus.

« Professeur Dochal, interpella Tréveune. Je veux savoir de quel droit vous forcer la porte des élèves.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça professeur Tréveune, dit Pierrick. »

Pierrick passa sans se soucier des protestations des professeurs. Harris le regarda s'approcher avec effroi.

« Où Hargus a-t-il prévu de faire son expérience ? demanda t-il directement.

-Je…je ne sais pas, répondit l'adolescent.

-Veuillez cesser professeur Dochal ! lança Tréveune.

-Pierre Hargus est sûrement l'assassin de Sazeau et Fasa.

-Vous déraisonnez ! Et même si c'était le cas, c'est le travail de la Police Magique, pas celui d'un professeur remplaçant.

-Je ne suis pas professeur. Je m'appelle Pierrick Chaldo, Département des Chasseurs, section spéciale. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Pierrick avait sorti sa carte de chasseur où s'animait le dragon noir de la section S. Sonia Marus regarda la carte avec intérêt.

« Il dit vrai, dit-elle. C'est bien une carte du Département des Chasseurs. Mon frère est également à la section S. Vous le connaissez ?

-Votre frère et moi faisons régulièrement équipe, dit Pierrick. Appelez-le. Dîtes-lui de venir et de prévenir la section AI que l'on doit fouiller l'Académie. Code orange. »

Le code orange. Le deuxième niveau d'alerte en cas d'attaque de mages noirs. Attaque dans un lieu secret du monde magique. Sonia Marus devait savoir cela car elle prit une mine effrayée et courut vers son bureau.

Pierrick se tourna de nouveau vers Harris. L'adolescent était apeuré. Chun le lisait dans ses yeux. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de se soucier de son état. Trois vies étaient en jeu, voir d'autres.

« As-tu une idée de l'endroit où Hargus voulait faire son expérience ? questionna Pierrick.

-Il ne me l'a jamais dit, souffla faiblement Harris. Mais une fois je l'ai suivi sans qu'il ne me remarque. Je crois. Il est monté dans le vieux pigeonnier, celui de l'aile nord.

-C'est un ancien laboratoire, précisa Tréveune. Du temps où les professeurs de l'Académie effectuaient des recherches ici même. Ça date d'avant la création au Ministère du Département de Magie Expérimentale.

-Y a-t-il encore du matériel ?

-Je pense que oui. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds mais c'est possible.

-Restez là. »

Chun allait suivre Pierrick mais le chasseur l'arrêta.

« C'est trop dangereux. Tu restes ici et tu préviens Nide et Jonas quand ils arriveront.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. C'est à moi d'agir. C'est mon travail.

-Sois prudent. »

Pierrick regarda une dernière fois dans les magnifiques yeux de Chun. Il espérait la revoir. Mais dans ce genre de vie, on ne sait jamais quand on peut tomber. Peut-être était-ce aujourd'hui ? Pierrick n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Mais depuis six mois, tout était différent. Chun était entrée dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé. Sa propre mort l'importait peu jusqu'à maintenant. Parfois même, il allait jusqu'à l'espérer. Mais plus maintenant. Il voulait vivre. Vivre avec cette jeune femme. Vivre pour connaître enfin la joie et le bonheur. Comme du temps où il avait la vie devant lui, avec Su. Il voulait l'embrasser. Mais il se ravisa. Il se retourna et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Chun le regarda s'éloigner. Non. Rien n'allait se terminer aujourd'hui. Elle le sentait. Elle le savait. Bien d'autres épreuves allaient se dresser devant eux. Mais ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient tout les deux, ensembles. Chun n'avait pas besoin de mots. A cet instant, les yeux de Pierrick avaient parlé. Il reviendrait. Et leur vie pourrait enfin commencé.

La pièce était sale, poussiéreuse et sombre. Les seules sources de lumière étaient les faibles lueurs chancelantes des bougies posées ça et là. Attachés sur des chaises, Thomas et Friedrich étaient encore sous le coup des sortilèges stupéfixion. Thomas remua le premier. Il releva difficilement la tête. Ses paupières étaient d'une lourdeur, à croire qu'elles étaient en plomb. A mesure que sa vue se fit plus nette, il découvrit le décor dans lequel il était. Des meubles couverts de poussière grise et de toiles d'araignée, des chaudrons, des fioles, des tubes en verre, des cols de cygne, tout le matériel du parfait petit alchimiste. Il remarqua une présence à côté de lui et reconnut Hans toujours inconscient. Il reconnu devant lui la silhouette de Pierre Hargus qui lui tournait le dos, penché sur un bureau. Leur ravisseur semblait entrain d'étudier un feuillet de parchemin.

Thomas chercha des yeux Laura. Il la trouva non loin, allongé sur un vieux lit, les pieds et les mains attachés. Elle était encore inconsciente. Il essaya de forcer sur ses liens mais ils étaient trop solides. Il tendit un doigt vers le nœud et fit jaillir une fine lame de magie argentée.

« C'est inutile, dit Hargus. J'ai ensorcelé cette corde, vous ne pourrez pas la couper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Thomas.

-Juste faire une expérience. Une expérience qui va me donner le moyen d'accéder à des pouvoirs immenses. Je vais pouvoir réparer mon erreur du passé. Et peut-être même ne plus être le mal.

-Tu n'es pas le mal, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale mangemort. »

Hargus explosa en un rire moqueur.

« Moi ! Un mangemort ! Ne me compare pas à ces amateurs tout juste bon à cirer les bottes de leur maître. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Je suis le mal ! J'ai tué mon propre frère alors que j'étais enfant. C'était un accident qu'ils ont dit. Mais moi je savais. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Je n'ai compris comment qu'en arrivant ici. La magie était la cause. Je me suis énervé. Bruno s'est envolé. Je me souviens encore de son cri et de son visage apeuré. Et puis il est tombé dans la rivière. Je l'ai tué. Je suis le mal. Mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir réparer mon erreur.

-Les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie, lança Thomas.

-Peut-être. J'ai découvert ce dossier il y a trois ans. Il était vierge, mais je sentais qu'un charme avait été jeté sur lui. J'ai tout tenté pour lever cette magie. Je n'ai pas totalement réussi, mais j'en sais assez. Celui qui a écrit ce document était un génie. Grâce à lui et à mes recherches personnelles, je vais pouvoir ramener mon frère.

-Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'eux ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Juste d'elle.

-Ne touche pas à Laura.

-Vous avez l'air de tenir à cette élève, professeur. C'est pas un peu malsain ?

-La ferme. Que vas-tu lui faire ?

-Elle va porter mon frère. Et ensuite, le vrai travail commencera.

-Tu ne mettras jamais à exécution ton plan.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous croyez que je vais me laisser attendrir par je ne sais quel argument ? Vous croyez que je suis du genre à abandonner.

-Non. Mais quelqu'un t'en empêchera.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Et qui ? Vous ? Vous êtes en mon pouvoir. Friedrich ? Je le tuerai avant qu'il ne bouge à nouveau. La Police Magique ? Ils sont trop bêtes et semble se foutre de cette histoire. Ça m'a surpris mais ça m'arrange. Alors qui ?

-Un chasseur.

-Je n'en vois pas, sourit-il.

-Regarde mieux. »


	17. Poursuite à Beauxbâtons

**CHAPITRE XVII : POURSUITE A BEAUXBÂTONS**

Un corbeau entra par une lucarne brisée et tourna autour de la tête d'Hargus. Ce dernier tendit sa baguette et tenta de stupéfixer le volatile en plein vol. Il le rata plusieurs fois, ne faisant qu'éclater des fioles vides. Le corbeau poussa un croassement strident et fonça sur le ravisseur. Un dernier éclair rouge frôla les plumes de jais. Le corbeau se changea en un homme. Un homme au regard vide qui lui percuta la mâchoire d'un violent coup de pied. Hargus s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

Pierrick se tourna vers Thomas et le libéra d'un coup de baguette.

« Ça va ? demanda Pierrick en se tournant de nouveau vers Hargus pour garder un œil sur lui.

-Oui, répondit Thomas. Ce mec est complètement fou, il dit qu'il est le mal. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit mangemort. C'est juste un malade.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Il voulait ressusciter son frère. Je ne sais pas exactement comment. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'il avait besoin de Laura pour ça. Pour le porter qu'il a dit. Il étudiait ce feuillet.

-Le reste du dossier dont nous avions la première page. »

Pierrick s'approcha du bureau où était posé le feuillet. Au moment où il allait le prendre, le dossier s'envola pour venir se loger dans la main d'Hargus. L'étudiant s'était relevé. Il jeta un sortilège vers les combles, provoquant un éboulement. Les réflexes de Pierrick lui permirent d'empêcher les débris de toucher Laura et Hans mais Hargus en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Le chasseur déposa les débris en tas loin des adolescents.

« Occupe-toi d'eux, ordonna t-il à Thomas en se lançant à la poursuite d'Hargus. »

Thomas détacha Laura et la réveilla avec le sortilège Enervatum. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit le professeur penché sur elle.

« Où suis-je ? fit-elle. Où est Hargus ?

-Tout va bien mademoiselle Jiraud, rassura Thomas. Il est parti et va bientôt être arrêté.

-Tho…Professeur Radus ? Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ?

-J'ai vu Hargus vous agressé et j'ai essayé de m'interposer. Mais il m'a eu aussi. Heureusement, Pierrick est arrivé.

-Pierrick ?

-Le professeur Dochal, c'est en fait un chasseur infiltré.

-Le professeur Dochal ? Un chasseur ? Et Hans ?

-J'allais le réveiller. »

Thomas détacha l'adolescent et le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le magnifique sourire de Laura. Mais à mesure que ses esprits lui revenaient, il se souvint. Il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche mais elle n'y était plus. Il regarda de tous les côtés.

« Où est Hargus ? s'écria t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Du calme Hans, calma Laura. Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire.

-Vous lui expliquerez tout mademoiselle Jiraud, dit Thomas. Je dois aller aider Pierrick.

-Qui ? »

Thomas sortit en trombe du pigeonnier. Laura répéta le peu que lui avait dit Thomas en la réveillant.

« Ainsi donc, le professeur Dochal est un chasseur, répéta t-il. Le professeur Radus a voulut nous protéger. Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit que tu sais qui il est je parie.

-Non, mais maintenant je suis sûre qu'il ne veut que me protéger. Je vais lui parler dés que l'occasion se présentera. »

Hans étreignit sa petite amie.

Hargus courait dans les couloirs. Les autres élèves se retournaient sur son passage, certains l'évitant de justesse. Lorsqu'il ne pouvait éviter le choc, Hargus passait en force l'épaule en avant, s'attirant des insultes de ses condisciples. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il savait qu'il était suivi. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit que le chasseur se rapprochait. Il devait s'en débarrasser rapidement.

Hargus s'arrêta pour faire face à son poursuivant. Sa baguette prête à agir, il attendait le bon moment.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'éclair vert du sortilège mortel fusa vers le chasseur sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves.

« Protego. »

Le bouclier bloqua le sortilège. Hargus visa un élève et réitéra son sortilège de mort. Pierrick se projeta en avant pour plaquer l'élève au sol. L'éclair vert ne rencontra que le mur mais Hargus en profita pour reprendre sa course effrénée.

Sans rien dire, Pierrick se releva et se relança à la poursuite d'Hargus. En passant dans un couloir du quatrième étage ouvert sur le parc, Hargus tendit sa baguette vers une Angelina Armose qui discutait tranquillement avec Frédéric Gono. La jeune fille bascula au dessus du garde-fou et tomba dans le vide, arrachant des cris de frayeur à ses condisciples. Le sang de Pierrick ne fit qu'un tour, il sauta dans le vide, son regard sombre croisant celui effrayé de la jeune fille durant une seconde, des yeux qui hurlaient qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il se transforma en corbeau pour plonger vers le sol, les ailes repliées contre son corps. Il dépassa Angelina et se posa au sol en forme humaine. Il tendit sa baguette et arrêta la chute de l'adolescente, à peine à deux mètres de la pelouse. Il la reposa délicatement sur le sol. Angelina resta sans voix ni réactions durant quelques instants. Puis comme se réveillant soudainement, elle voulut remercier son sauveur. Mais quand elle se tourna vers lui, il était déjà reparti.

Frédéric Gono vint aider sa cousine à se relever. La jeune fille cherchait encore le Corbeau des yeux.

« Tu n'as rien ? demanda son cousin.

-Ça va, fit-elle sans le regarder. Grâce au professeur Dochal.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était animagus. Et quel sang froid ! Il n'a pas hésité une seconde ! Par contre je me demande pourquoi Hargus t'as poussé et pourquoi Dochal le poursuit.

-Moi aussi. »

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sans y penser. D'autres pensées, d'autres émotions obnubilaient son esprit. Cette chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chaleur se répandait dans son corps. Même ses plus puissants orgasmes ne lui avaient procuré autant de chaleur. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle repensa à cet homme qui l'avait sauvée. Et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pas son sourire habituel. Un sourire chargé d'un sentiment nouveau pour elle. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais et elle savait au fond d'elle-même que sa chute du quatrième étage n'y était pour rien. C'était une autre chute. Elle était tombée autrement.

Hargus avait passé les portes du palais en trombe. Il regardait régulièrement derrière lui. Le chasseur n'était plus derrière lui. Il avait réussi. Il avait le dossier, il pourrait atteindre son but hors de l'Académie, en se cachant. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à un endroit où se cacher, il ne vit pas l'aigle brun lui foncer dessus. Le rapace le renversa au sol et resta au dessus de lui en battant des ailes, les serres en avant. Hargus se protégea instinctivement les yeux. L'aigle en profita pour se saisir du feuillet et s'envoler. Hargus, impuissant, suivi l'oiseau des yeux. Il allait vers le stade de Quidditch tout proche. Il lâcha le dossier qui fut rattrapé par une silhouette encapée se dressant sur le toit recouvrant les gradins.

Hargus n'était pas le seul à avoir assisté à l'attaque du rapace. Thomas et Pierrick était arrivé à ce moment là et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Qui était cet inconnu ? Pierrick vit que Hargus s'était relevé et s'était remis à courir mais cette fois-ci en direction du stade. Ce dossier devait être précieux pour lui et il voulait sûrement le récupérer. Alors il fallait le reprendre à cet inconnu.

« Thomas, occupe toi de cet homme, ordonna Pierrick. Il nous faut ce dossier. Je m'occupe d'Hargus.

-Compte sur moi. »

Les yeux dorés, Thomas s'élança vers le stade et grimpa le mur avec une facilité et une rapidité inhumaine. Il se retrouva face à l'inconnu qui semblait l'attendre. Il était habillé d'une cape grise, un chapeau marron style cow-boy enfoncé sur sa tête, un foulard noir lui masquait le visage dont on ne voyait que les yeux marron. L'inconnu tenait encore dans sa main le feuillet. Il le rangea sous sa cape.

« Qui es-tu ? lança Thomas. »

L'inconnu ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire un léger signe de la main en signe d'au revoir, se retourna et se mit à courir sur le toit. Thomas se lança à sa poursuite. Malgré ses pouvoirs dragoniars, il ne parvenait pas à le rattraper. Il tendit la main, un éclair rouge fusa vers le fuyard mais le rata de peu, tombant à ses pieds. Le sortilège raté eut pour effet de forcer l'inconnu à s'arrêter. Il se tourna vers le dragoniar en portant une main sous sa cape. Il la ressortit, tenant un pistolet. La détonation retentit dans le parc.

Pierrick avait entendu le coup de feu. Il connaissait ce genre de bruit. Les agents du Département des Chasseurs reçoivent une instruction sur les armes moldues lors de leur formation. Il ne pouvait s'en inquiéter pour le moment, il devait arrêter Hargus. L'étudiant courait en lançant des sortilèges à l'aveugle au dessus de son épaule pour tenter d'arrêter le chasseur. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le terrain. Hargus se saisit d'un des balais laissés négligemment près d'un banc, l'enfourcha et s'envola. Pierrick attira à lui un autre balai et la poursuite continua dans les airs.

Hargus ne paraissait pas à son aise sur un balai. Et même si ce n'était pas son point fort, Pierrick le surpassait. Ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte au dessus du parc de l'Académie. Les élèves et professeurs assistaient au spectacle sans comprendre. Les deux adversaires se lançaient des sortilèges sans parvenir à se toucher. Pierrick rangea sa baguette. Il évita un Avada Kedavra d'Hargus en effectuant un tonneau. Il se rapprocha d'un coup du fuyard en tendant une jambe pour percuter son balai et parvint à le déséquilibrer. Hargus n'en démordit pas et lança un autre sortilège mortel. Le chasseur esquiva en sautant haut au dessus d'Hargus pour passer sur son autre flanc. Il se rattrapa d'une main sur son balai qui était passé en dessous, et frappa l'étudiant à la tête d'un coup de pied de cette position. A moitié assommé, Hargus tomba de son balai et vint s'écraser sur un buisson qui amortit sa chute.

Pierrick s'arrêta juste au dessus de lui. A demi conscient, l'étudiant tendit la main comme pour lancer un sortilège. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu sa baguette dans sa chute. Le Corbeau tendit sa baguette vers lui et le stupéfixa.

La balle avait ricoché aux pieds de Thomas, l'arrêtant net. Il n'avait vu ce genre d'arme moldue qu'une seule fois, quand les soldats chinois étaient venus massacrés les siens. Le canon de son arme encore fumant, l'inconnu l'observait avec insistance. Puis sans rien dire, il se retourna et se jeta dans le vide. Thomas accourut au bord du toit. Il vit l'inconnu se transformer en un aigle noir à tête blanche, un pygargue. L'oiseau majestueux fut rejoint par l'aigle marron qui avait volé le dossier à Hargus et ils disparurent à l'horizon.

Lorsque Thomas rejoignit Pierrick, ce dernier se tenait près d'Hargus toujours inconscient. Il lui avoua son échec, l'inconnu s'était enfui. C'est à ce moment là qu'arrivèrent Jonas Marus, Georges Nide et ses hommes de la section AI. Charles Maldieu et François Garde étaient venus également.

« On est en retard j'ai l'impression, sourit Georges Nide.

-Un petit peu, dit Pierrick. Il était seul. Ce n'est pas un mangemort. Juste un adolescent perturbé. Mais il faudra quand même l'interroger.

-Que voulait-il ? questionna Maldieu.

-Il voulait ressusciter son frère, répondit Thomas. Il l'a tué par accident semble-t-il. Il semble que le dossier qu'il a trouvé lui ait donné un espoir de réparer son erreur. »

Maldieu et Garde échangèrent un regard.

« Où est ce dossier ? demanda Garde.

-Il a été volé, répondit Pierrick.

-Par qui ?

-Un individu masqué, dit Thomas. Il utilisait une arme moldue. Il s'est enfui en se transformant en aigle.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça encore ? »

Garde lança un nouveau regard à Maldieu qui resta parfaitement impassible. Garde comprit le message : ils en parleraient plus tard.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur réflexion par le professeur Tréveune et une partie des professeurs qui arrivèrent en posant pleins de questions à Garde et Maldieu. Les hommes de la section AI prirent en charge Hargus. Il serait interrogé dés son arrivé à la section S.


	18. Une Vie

**CHAPITRE XVIII : UNE VIE…**

Ce fut Franck Vinol qui se chargea de l'interrogatoire de Pierre Hargus. Un médicomage de l'hôpital Gardevie fut demandé pour y assister et faire une évaluation psychologique de l'étudiant.

« Ce jeune homme ressent une culpabilité profonde, c'est le syndrome du survivant, expliqua le médicomage. Il pense être totalement responsable de la mort de son frère alors que ses pouvoirs étaient à l'époque encore incontrôlables. Il est rare d'avoir un tel débordement d'énergie magique à cet age mais ça s'est déjà vu. La prison n'est pas indiquée pour lui. Il a besoin de soins psychiatriques intensifs. Je ferais mon rapport dans ce sens.

-Merci docteur, remercia Maldieu. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit transféré dans votre service le plus tôt possible. Au revoir. »

Le médicomage sortit du bureau de Maldieu.

Le chef des Chasseurs se tourna vers Thomas Zimong.

« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur l'inconnu qui s'est échappé avec le dossier ?

-Il était masqué, je ne pourrai pas vous le décrire. Mais il avait une forme physique surhumaine, je parvenais à peine à le suivre en courant. Et il avait un pistolet moldu. »

Maldieu tendit une boule de cristal à Thomas en lui demandant de leur montrer. L'image de l'inconnu se forma dans la boule. Tous virent l'inconnu sortir son arme et tirer. Puis sauter du toit et se transformer en pygargue à tête blanche.

« C'est un pistolet Beretta modèle 92, dit Franck. Calibre neuf millimètres, chargeur quinze cartouches. Cette arme est sorti il y a quatre ans mais est devenu un standard utilisé par plusieurs services moldus à travers le monde, y compris la gendarmerie française. C'est une des armes les plus répandues. Impossible à identifier.

-Vinol, gardez cet enregistrement et analysez-le, ordonna Maldieu. Tirez-en le maximum d'information.

-Oui monsieur.

-Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous sortirent, sauf Garde. Le professeur d'Histoire attendit que la porte soit refermée pour parler.

« Qui était-ce ? demanda t-il sans détour.

-Je l'ignore totalement, répondit Maldieu.

-Et si c'était un mangemort à la solde de Malgéus ?

-Alors nous avons un énorme problème. Car si un étudiant est parvenu à dévoiler une partie du dossier de Faros, Malgéus n'aura aucun mal à le dévoiler entièrement. Notre seul espoir est que se soit une tierce personne qui l'ait.

-Mais dans ce cas, nous ignorons tout. Et ce Hargus, qui sait ce qu'il a pu dévoiler de ce dossier. S'il parle maintenant…

-Je sais. Il ne parlera pas, je peux te l'assurer.

-Et Chaldo ? Que comptes-tu faire avec lui ?

-Rien. Il doit continuer son chemin. Nous ne pouvons et ne devons pas l'empêcher d'avancer. Même si cela signifie notre perte. »

Quelque part dans un lieu inconnu, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux allures autoritaires feuilletait un dossier de parchemin. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de son bureau, juste en face de lui. Un jeune homme aux yeux marron et aux cheveux châtains.

« Continuez à surveiller les Chasseurs, dit le quadragénaire. En particulier Pierrick Chaldo.

-Bien monsieur, acquiesça le jeune homme.

-Vous pouvez disposer Firvel. »

Yann Firvel sortit du bureau. Le quadragénaire jeta un dernier coup d'œil au feuillet avant de le refermer. La première page avait visiblement été arrachée. La deuxième ne comportait que deux mots en écriture capitale : **PROJET GLADIUS**.

Le mois de Juin se passa normalement. François Garde avait repris sa place de professeur d'Histoire. Lorsque les élèves ne travaillaient pas pour préparer leurs examens, leurs sujets de discussions préférés étaient la course poursuite ayant eu lieu dans les couloirs et le parc de l'Académie. Une nouvelle vint raviver les discussions lorsqu'on appris que Pierre Hargus s'était suicidé dans sa cellule au Département des Chasseurs avant son transfert à Gardevie.

Maintenant que la menace était écartée, Thomas décida de tout avouer sur son identité au professeur Tréveune. Le directeur de l'Académie écouta son récit avec attention. Thomas attendit que le vieux professeur lui notifie son renvoi et son attention de prévenir la Police Magique.

« Vous avez fait ça pour protéger votre sœur sans espérer quoique ce soit en retour. C'est admirable. Je n'ai aucune raison de prévenir la police.

-Merci monsieur. Je vais donc vous présenter ma démission, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à me renvoyer.

-Je la refuse. »

Thomas leva vers le directeur un regard surpris.

« Vous avez été un excellent enseignant. Vous avez appris à nos élèves des choses qui ne sont pas dans le programme officiel mais qui leur seront utiles. Et je pense que vous pouvez apporter beaucoup à notre institution. C'est pourquoi je voudrai vous comptez parmi les enseignants à la prochaine rentrée.

-Merci monsieur.

-Vous comptez dire la vérité à mademoiselle Jiraud ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune preuve de mon lien de parenté avec elle. »

Le bal de fin d'année approchait. Pierrick et Chun eurent la surprise de recevoir une invitation. Chun était dans tous ses états. Elle appela à l'aide Pauline Tréveune. La femme du directeur était devenue une amie en peu de temps. Elle accepta d'aider la jeune femme avec plaisir.

Le soir du bal de fin d'année arriva. La Grande Salle avait été magnifiquement décorée d'or et de bleu. Une nuit étoilée magnifique s'animait sur l'immense tableau qui couvrait les murs. Un buffet avait été dressé sur les côtés de la salle pour laisser aux élèves et professeurs la place de danser.

Plusieurs élèves vinrent poser des questions à Pierrick. Ce dernier n'était pas habitué à être le centre de l'attention. Etrangement, Angelina Armose n'osa pas s'approcher, préférant observer le chasseur à distance. Thomas parvint à atteindre son ami.

« Où est Chun ? demanda t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait dés qu'elle serait prête.

-Elle doit être entrain de se faire belle pour toi. »

Pierrick n'esquissa qu'un léger sourire.

Une rumeur s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes. Intrigués, Pierrick et Thomas se tournèrent à leur tour. Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Chun venait de faire son entré. Elle portait la robe qu'elle avait essayée deux mois plus tôt à Toutalair. Les couleurs chaleureuses de la robe rendaient le teint de porcelaine de la jeune chinoise encore plus lumineux. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en arrière pour dégager son magnifique visage. Elle était à peine maquillée, sa beauté restait naturelle.

Un sourire radieux devant l'air ahuri de Pierrick dessiné sur son visage, Chun s'approcha de lui sans faire attention aux regards émerveillés des étudiants et professeurs. Thomas jeta un dernier regard amusé à son ami et s'éloigna. Durant de longs instants, ils restèrent là, à se regarder. Pierrick n'avait pas été comme ça depuis ce dernier soir avec Su. La jeune femme le réveilla en déposant un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonsoir, souffla t-il.

-Bonsoir. Tu es magnifique ce soir.

-Pas autant que toi. Toutes les lumières en pâlissent de jalousie en te voyant.

-Merci, rougit-elle.

-Tu veux danser ?

-Avec plaisir. »

Chun prit le bras que lui offrait Pierrick et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. La musique était douce. Pierrick prit délicatement la jeune femme par la taille. Elle passa ses bras gracile autour de son cou. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils commencèrent à tourner doucement, tendrement.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux pour son ami et Chun. Ces deux la méritaient de connaître le bonheur comme tout le monde. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se retourna en sentant une main légère lui tapoter l'épaule. Il fut surpris en découvrant Laura Jiraud.

« Professeur, voulez-vous danser ? demanda t-elle.

-Je voudrai bien mademoiselle Jiraud, dit-il. Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit habituel qu'un professeur danse avec une élève.

-C'est vrai, ce ne serait pas normal. Un professeur et une élève ne dansent pas ensemble. Mais…un frère et une sœur le peuvent. »

Thomas resta silencieux, vaincu par la surprise. Ainsi elle savait tout. Comment ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Ils auraient le temps plus tard. Thomas tendit son bras à l'adolescente. Elle le prit sans hésiter et ils allèrent rejoindre les danseurs sur la piste.

Dans un coin de la salle, Hans souriait en voyant sa petite amie danser avec son frère. Tout irait bien pour eux. D'autres garçons surpris par la scène vinrent le voir.

« Eh Friedrich, tu laisses ta copine danser avec un prof ?

-Pourquoi je lui interdirais ?

-Bah, c'est ta copine.

-C'est ma petite amie c'est vrai. Je ne vais pas lui interdire de danser avec qui elle veut.

-Mais la c'est un prof. C'est Radus, enfin Zimong, d'après ce qu'a dit Tréveune tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas arrêté de l'observer depuis qu'il est arrivé. Tu as même failli te battre avec lui.

-Et je le regrette. Je ne vais pas interdire à Laura de danser avec son frère.

-Son frère ? »

Hans n'ajouta rien et partit vers le buffet.

Pierrick et Chun souriait en voyant Thomas et Laura danser.

« Ils ont fini par se trouver, dit Chun.

-Oui, maintenant je ne m'inquiète plus pour Thomas. Il a de nouveau une famille. Et moi, j'ai de nouveau une raison d'aller de l'avant. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Chun. Il devait vivre. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Su. Mais elle appartenait à son passé. Chun était son présent et son avenir.

« Chun. Je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment que je le voulais. J'ai connu une longue période sombre. Mais lorsque tu es entré dans ma vie, j'ai revu enfin la lumière. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier mon passé. Mais il ne doit pas m'empêcher de vivre de nouveau normalement. Et cette vie, je voudrais la passer avec toi. Je t'aime. »

Pour toute réponse, Chun l'embrassa amoureusement.

Loin des mangemorts, loin des combats, loin des mystères. Cet instant était le leur. Cette vie était la leur. Les Ténèbres reviendraient assez tôt. Elles revenaient toujours. Mais à cette heure, il leur semblait que la lumière l'avait totalement chassé. Comme une douce illusion que l'ombre pouvait disparaître. Aucun n'était dupe. Ils savaient tous que les Ténèbres ne peuvent qu'être repoussé et jamais détruites. Tout comme la Lumière. Un combat éternel.

Rien n'est terminé…

**FIN**

Une fragrance de sang. Une vie de Ténèbres. Une souffrance éternelle. Un homme qui a vu la Mort. Un autre qui connaît son goût.

A suivre :

**LE CORBEAU**

**LIVRE III**

**_Ténèbres Ecarlates_**


End file.
